Forbidden
by Lady Akribos-san
Summary: Traducción autorizada por Dior Crystal. Después de morir, Ulquiorra renace en la Sociedad de Almas. Sin embargo, no recuerda nada. Entonces se encuentra con Grimmjow, que no lo ha olvidado. ¿Qué pasará? GrimmUlqui.
1. Destino

Grimmjow echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, tomando aire para calmar sus nervios. Estaba sentado sobre el tejado de una de las casas residenciales de la ciudad de Karakura. Lentamente, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y volvió a abrir sus ojos de color zafiro.

Siempre iba a Karakura cuando las cosas se hacían demasiado pesadas en Las Noches. Simplemente, había demasiados recuerdos. Demasiados recuerdos de un cierto arrancar de ojos esmeralda. Demasiados recuerdos de su roce. Demasiados recuerdos de besos robados en los pasillos. Demasiados recuerdos de _él_.

_Lo único que pude hacer fue observar cómo la única persona que me había importado se convertía en cenizas lentamente mientras ese maldito shinigami de Ichigo Kurosaki y esa puta de Inoue se quedaban allí sin hacer nada. Se giró para mirarme con esa expresión estoica que conocía tan bien. Pero sus ojos esmeralda decían otra cosa. Su mirada era de disculpa, suplicándome perdón, llena de tristeza. __Y entonces desapareció. __Sus cenizas se dispersaron con el viento. _

_No necesitaba pedir perdón. No lo culpaba por lo que había pasado. _

_Me esforcé por coger algunas de sus cenizas, pero éstas se escurrieron entre mis dedos. Toda prueba de su existencia había desaparecido. _

_Tuve que ahogar un sollozo. _

_¿Por qué te has tenido que ir?_

Más de un año había pasado ya desde la muerte de Ulquiorra Schiffer, pero Grimmjow lo recordaba con toda claridad.

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido desde ese incidente. Aizen, Ichimaru, Tousen y los tres Espada más fuertes se habían retirado de la falsa Karakura. Habían podido salvar a todo el mundo a excepción de tres Espada; Ulquiorra, Zommari y Aaroniero. Ahora sólo quedaban siete. Grimmjow no sabía cómo lo había hecho Aizen, pero éste había alzado una barrera impenetrable alrededor de Las Noches de manera que ningún shinigami de la Sociedad de Almas pudiera entrar. Sin embargo, el hecho de que se hubieran retirado de la batalla no significaba que la guerra hubiera acabado. Ni de lejos. Aizen estaba esperando el momento oportuno para reconstruir su armada para la última batalla contra la Sociedad de Almas. Básicamente habían vuelto al punto de partida, con Aizen enviando al azar a arrancar recién creados a Karakura para crear el caos para su goce.

Grimmjow apretó los puños.

Sabía que ya había preguntado eso muchas veces, pero… ¿por qué Ulquiorra, de entre todos, se había tenido que ir?

_Me giré para encarar a ese Vaizard idiota con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el cuerpo tembloroso. Incluso en mi débil condición debido a todas las heridas causadas por Kurosaki y Nnoitra, me obligué a moverme. Cada paso era un tortura y mi sangre goteaba sobre el suelo, pero seguí avanzando de todas formas. El chico de pelo naranja me miró alarmado. ¿Alarmado de verme llorar? ¿Alarmado de ver a su enemigo moribundo esforzándose por andar? ¿Alarmado de ver cuán patético parecía? _

_¿Cómo iba a saberlo? _

"_¡Grimmjow! ¡No deberías moverte__! ¡Morirás!" Gritó. _

_Lo ignoré. De todos modos, ¿por qué debería importarle? _

_Cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos del joven Vaizard me detuve; me temblaban las piernas, me sentía mareado por la pérdida de sangre y mi cuerpo era incapaz de seguir avanzando sin importar cuánto se lo ordenara. _

_Entonces dije las palabras que había estado deseando decir. "Lo has matado," dije en voz baja y con los puños apretados. _

"…" _Él sólo me miró en silencio con sus ojos marrones. __Me entraron ganas de arrancárselos. __Entonces dijo, "¿Puede…?" __Se detuvo y después continuó con poca convicción, "¿Puede que haya ido a otro sitio a regenerarse…?" _

_En ese momento deseé que estallara en llamas. _

"_¡LO HAS MATADO!" grité, incapaz de contenerme. Eso sólo hizo que empezara a toser sangre. "Tú… tú has matado a Ulquiorra," acabé en voz baja. Mis lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas. _

_Ulquiorra se había ido. _

_Mi cuerpo temblaba. __Le lancé una mirada llena de odio a Kurosaki. _

_¿Era posible que lo que Kurosaki había dicho fuera cierto? Sabía que Ulquiorra poseía habilidades regenerativas. _

_Pero no importaba. _

_Porque había jurado protegerlo. __Matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima. Rugí y, con la energía que me quedaba, me lancé sobre Kurosaki enseñando los dientes y con mi zanpakutou desenvainada y lista para la batalla. _

_Era hora de acabar el trabajo que me había asignado: matar a Ichigo Kurosaki._

Grimmjow no había podido matar a Ichigo Kurosaki. Al que había causado la muerte de Ulquiorra. El Vaizard simplemente había esquivado todos sus ataques hasta que, finalmente, Grimmjow se había desplomado por la pérdida de sangre. Y lo peor de todo era que el Vaizard había hecho que esa zorra de Inoue lo curase. Grimmjow odiaba a Ichigo. Odiaba al adolescente por haber matado a la persona que amaba. Lo odiaba por haberle perdonado la vida. Pero más que nada, se odiaba a sí mismo. No había sido capaz de proteger a Ulquiorra.

Le había fallado.

Siempre que andaba por los pasillos de Las Noches, no podía evitar recordar todos los momentos que había pasado con el arrancar de ojos esmeralda. Solían estar siempre juntos. Se había acostumbrado a ver a Ulquiorra cada día. Pero ahora no tenía a nadie a quien besar. Nadie a quien abrazar. Nadie por quien preocuparse. Nadie a quien decir que lo amaba. No había Ulquiorra. Grimmjow sabía que sus camaradas lo observaban. Sabían por lo que estaba pasando. Y sabía lo que debían pensar de él. Que se había ablandado. Así que normalmente actuaba como si la ausencia de Ulquiorra no lo afectara, pero ¿a quién pretendía engañar?

Echaba de menos a Ulquiorra.

Lo sabía. Y sus camaradas lo sabían.

Había intentado seguir adelante, pero era demasiado duro.

¿Cómo te libras de la persona a la que has entregado tu corazón?

La humedad se acumuló en los ojos de color zafiro de Grimmjow, pero no hizo nada para retenerla. Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Allí no había nadie para juzgarlo como hacían en Las Noches.

* * *

Una chica de pelo oscuro llamó a la puerta del teniente de la Novena División. Se mordió el labio inferior. Siendo honestos, en verdad no quería hablar con ese hombre. Era frío, estoico y a duras penas hablaba. No era que no le gustase, pero de algún modo la asustaba. Era un personaje intimidante y no sabía mucho sobre él, sólo que era excepcionalmente poderoso. Lo respetaba y lo temía al mismo tiempo. Al no recibir respuesta, Momo Hinamori volvió a llamar.

"Teniente Schiffer," dijo con voz tímida.

Hubo una pausa y entonces oyó la voz del teniente. "Adelante."

Hinamori entró y vio al pálido teniente. Estaba de espaldas a ella. Al parecer, estaba a medio vestir. Tenía el hakama puesto y estaba metiendo los brazos en las mangas. Hinamori se sonrojó al ver la espalda de ese cuerpo bien definido, dejándola sin habla. Después de acabar de meter el brazo en la manga y atar el cinturón del hakama para asegurar ambas piezas, el hombre se giró para enfrentarla.

La chica se quedó sin aliento. El hombre tenía una piel de porcelana y cabello negro, corto y alborotado. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención en ese hombre era que tenía los ojos más verdes que jamás había visto. Eran del color de las esmeraldas, grandes y llenos de inteligencia. Brillantes. Calculadores. Su rostro, parecido al de una muñeca, no mostraba emoción alguna, y enarcó una ceja al ver que Hinamori no decía nada.

"¿Bien? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?" dijo, sacando a Hinamori de sus pensamientos.

Ésta se sonrojó, completamente avergonzada por haber sido pillada mirándolo fijamente. "¡Sí, Ulquiorra!" Jadeó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se tapó la boca. "¡Quiero decir, teniente Schiffer! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!" Hinamori se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos.

El hombre llamado Ulquiorra Schiffer suspiró. De verdad. No sabía por qué había gente que lo temía tanto. Era irritante. Estaba seguro de que algunos de los shinigami le ocultaban algo. Podía deducirlo por la forma en que lo miraban furtivamente y hablaban en susurros en cuanto el tema de los arrancar era sacado a colación. Especialmente cuando hablaban de arrancar que formaban parte de un grupo llamado los Espada. Qué le ocultaban, sin embargo, no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que probablemente tenía que ver con los arrancar.

Sin embargo, quedaba fuera de su comprensión qué tenían que ver los arrancar con él.

Ulquiorra siempre se había mostrado indiferente ante ese tipo de reacción, pero en el fondo deseaba saber qué pasaba. Quería saberlo. Quería saberlo todo.

"No pasa nada," dijo Ulquiorra bruscamente. "Y ahora, ¿sobre qué querías hablar?"

La chica bajó los brazos y miró a Ulquiorra, agradecida de que no hubiera decidido darle una colleja como había esperado.

"Bien," dijo con timidez. "El capitán Yamamoto quiere verle en su despacho."

"Ya veo," Ulquiorra pensó durante un momento. "Ahora mismo voy." Se giró de espaldas a ella para enderezar su uniforme de shinigami. "Gracias por informarme, teniente Hinamori. Puedes retirarte."

Dicho esto, Hinamori salió de la habitación.

Ulquiorra esperó hasta que la perdió de vista antes de salir, cerrar la puerta y dirigirse hacia el despacho del capitán Yamamoto.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que los shinigami no confiaban en él? ¿O acaso sabían algo sobre él que ignoraba?

El sonido de pasos resonaba por el suelo.

Era imposible que supieran algo sobre él de lo que no fuera consciente. O algo sobre él que pudiera considerarse malo. Tenía un expediente impecable. A menos, claro, que supieran algo sobre su pasado.

Ulquiorra sacudió la cabeza, apartando de su mente esos estúpidos pensamientos.

Eso también era imposible. No había modo de que supieran nada de su pasado. Llegaban tantas almas a la Sociedad de Almas que era prácticamente imposible conocer y recordar el pasado de todas ellas. Además, aunque Ulquiorra no recordaba como había sido su vida anterior, estaba seguro de que había sido perfectamente normal. Así que no veía dónde estaba el problema. Quizás lo único que ocurría era que no les caía bien a los shinigami.

Ulquiorra siempre había sabido que era diferente. Sólo que no sabía _cómo_ era de diferente.

Cuando llegó al despacho del capitán Yamamoto, llamó a la puerta. "Capitán Yamamoto. Soy yo, el teniente Schiffer."

"Entra," respondió inmediatamente el anciano.

Ulquiorra abrió la puerta y entró en el despacho. Vio al anciano sentado tras su escritorio. Enarcó una ceja negra. Allí también había un adolescente de pelo naranja, apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí?

"Capitán Yamamoto," dijo Ulquiorra, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. "Kurosaki Ichigo." Lo saludó con un gesto de la cabeza y el chico le correspondió con una sonrisa.

El anciano asintió. "Ulquiorra Schiffer." Señaló la silla que había frente al escritorio. "Toma asiento."

"Gracias." El shinigami se sentó e, ignorando al adolescente, miró al capitán de la Primera División mientras esperaba que el anciano se explicase.

Ulquiorra siempre había respetado al capitán Yamamoto y era leal a su causa. Desde que se matriculara en la academia donde entrenaban a los aspirantes a shinigami, había tenido al hombre en gran estima. Se había graduado en poco más de un año, ganándose el título de prodigio, igual que Toushirou Hitsugaya. Y debido a su habilidad, fuerza e inteligencia había sido destinado a una de las Trece Divisiones. Al cabo de poco había sido ascendido a teniente, ya que Shuuhei Hisagi se había convertido en capitán.

Muchos lo habían considerado como un gran logro, pero Ulquiorra no pensaba lo mismo. Creía que no se merecía el ascenso, puesto que no había tenido que superar ninguna prueba. En su opinión, había sido ascendido simplemente para llenar el puesto vacío de teniente de la Novena División, no por sus habilidades.

"Hoy va a ser tu último día como teniente, Ulquiorra," dijo el capitán Yamamoto con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. "Has progresado mucho en muy poco tiempo. En unos poco días tendrá lugar una ceremonia para celebrar tu ascenso a capitán."

Ulquiorra parpadeó. Sabía que había aprobado el examen de competencia con buena nota ese mismo día, pero aún no lo había asumido. Al haber pasado esa prueba, iba a convertirse en el capitán de la Quinta División. Ese puesto había estado vacante durante mucho tiempo y Ulquiorra no sabía quién había sido el anterior capitán. Aparentemente, el capitán de esa división había traicionado a la Sociedad de Almas dos años atrás. Pero Ulquiorra no sabía su nombre. Había intentado preguntarlo a los demás pero, al parecer, ésa era una de las cosas de las que no se podía hablar.

O era una de esas cosas que se suponía que no debía saber.

"¿Una ceremonia?" repitió Ulquiorra. "Nunca he oído que…"

"Sí, sí. Pero la Quinta División nos ha pedido que la hagamos especialmente para ti. Están ansiosos por tener un nuevo capitán." Yamamoto se inclinó hacia delante. "Sé que harás un buen trabajo. Has progresado más allá de toda expectativa. Y ahora, ¿qué te parece hacer un último trabajo antes de convertirte de forma oficial en el capitán de la Quinta División? Es algo sencillo. Para acabar antes de tomar tu puesto como capitán."

El shinigami asintió.

"Haré cualquier cosa por el bien de la Sociedad de Almas."

"Justo la respuesta que esperaba." Yamamoto se echó atrás en su silla. "Quiero que Ichigo y tú patrulléis por Karakura."

Ulquiorra Schiffer se levantó e hizo una reverencia. "Considérelo hecho."

* * *

Ulquiorra escudriñó sus alrededores con ojo crítico en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había ido allí. Había dejado de patrullar ciudades del mundo humano cuando se había convertido en teniente. Miró al shinigami sustituto, que estaba de pie a su lado.

Ciertamente, Kurosaki Ichigo era otra de las personas que se comportaban de forma rara a su alrededor. No miraba a Ulquiorra con miedo. Más bien, sus ojos marrones parecían mirarlo con tristeza y… ¿vergüenza? Y también parecía mostrar una inusual preocupación por su bienestar. No en un sentido romántico, pero Kurosaki siempre le decía que tuviera cuidado cuando iba a alguna misión. Sin embargo, el joven lo trataba igual que los demás shinigami. Parecía estar ocultándole algo, algún tipo de secreto. No era que realmente le importara, aunque a veces sí le resultaba molesto.

¿Qué era tan terrible que no podía saberlo?

"Umm…" Ichigo arrastró los pies, incómodo. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Otra extraña cualidad de Ichigo. No mostraba mucho respeto por otros capitanes ni seguía tampoco sus órdenes. Sin embargo, con Ulquiorra se volvía extrañamente contenido y obediente. Ulquiorra sólo veía al shinigami sustituto de vez en cuando, pero todos sus encuentros eran iguales: incómodos.

La guerra entre Hueco Mundo y la Sociedad de Almas estaba aún en pie, así que la Sociedad de Almas necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. E Ichigo Kurosaki era ciertamente una valiosa ayuda. Era muy diestro luchando y había demostrado numerosas veces que sus poderes estaban casi a la altura de los de un capitán. El número de arrancar que aparecían en Karakura había aumentado últimamente, así que era necesario tener luchadores poderosos. Aunque Ulquiorra nunca había luchado con el joven Vaizard, así que no sabía si estaban igualados o si era más fuerte que Kurosaki. Probablemente no, ya que él acababa de ser ascendido a capitán, mientras que Kurosaki había sido shinigami durante mucho más tiempo que él.

Ulquiorra se lo pensó durante un momento. Cuando finalmente tomó una decisión, dijo, "Tú patrulla el lado norte de la ciudad. Yo patrullaré el lado sur."

Ichigo asintió.

El shinigami de ojos verdes estaba a punto de girarse y dirigirse hacia el sur cuando Ichigo habló de repente.

"Ulquiorra. Quiero decir, teniente Schiffer."

Ulquiorra se detuvo. Miró por encima del hombro al adolescente, irritado. "¿Sí?"

Ichigo pareció dudar un momento antes de decir, "Tenga cuidado."

Ulquiorra asintió y se alejó con el shunpô, dejando atrás a Ichigo.

Una vez fuera del campo visual del joven, Ulquiorra frenó y empezó a andar despacio, ya que no quería pasar por alto ningún indicio de que hubiera Hollows rondando por allí. Kurosaki Ichigo se preocupaba demasiado. Ulquiorra era más que capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Por dios, si era capitán. No le gustaba que los demás se preocuparan por él como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Pasó junto a unos pocos humanos que aún rondaban por las calles a pesar de que ya era tarde con la mente centrada en detectar el reiatsu de algún arrancar que estuviera por la zona. Los humanos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia. _Pues claro_,pensó. Al fin y al cabo, estaba muerto.

El shinigami se tensó cuando pasó junto a una casa y notó un reiatsu que no le resultaba familiar. Uno poderoso, pero no tanto como el suyo. Ulquiorra entrecerró los ojos y desenvainó su zanpakutou, preparado para atacar en el momento dado. Alzó la mirada y vio a una figura con el pelo azul sentada en el tejado. Desde su posición en la calle, pudo ver con claridad que la persona tenía un agujero en el abdomen.

_¿Un arrancar…? _

_Considéralo eliminado._

* * *

Grimmjow alzó la vista a las estrellas con los ojos aún húmedos. Ulquiorra y él solían venir a menudo a Karakura a mirar las estrellas. Lo encontraban extrañamente relajante. Grimmjow se pasó una mano por la cara. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Ulquiorra. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero, sin importar lo que hiciera, Ulquiorra siempre estaba metido en su mente. Parecía que su corazón no le iba a permitir olvidarlo.

Y además estaba el hecho de que Grimmjow esperaba en secreto que Ulquiorra volvería algún día. Sabía que era una cosa estúpida y que él mismo también lo era. Pero no podía evitar pensar que quizás Ulquiorra volvería, incluso a pesar de que el pálido arrancar había muerto ante sus ojos.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Era patético.

El arrancar se tensó al notar un reiatsu extremadamente poderoso cerca de él. Agarrando el mango de su zanpakutou, Grimmjow miró de reojo y vio una figura vestida de negro con cabellos oscuros. Reconoció el uniforme. Era uno de esos shinigami de la Sociedad de Almas. Bien, podía ser que ese shinigami fuera poderoso, pero se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

Grimmjow usó su sonido, apareciendo detrás del shinigami y pasándole un brazo por el cuello y el otro por delante del pecho para evitar que escapara.

"Sorpresa," le susurró Grimmjow al oído con una sonrisa salvaje.

Tenía que concederle el punto. Aunque el shinigami pareció sorprenderse bastante, no perdió el temple. En vez de eso, el hombre simplemente dijo, "Inútil."

"¿Cómo _demonios_ me acabas de llamar?" Grimmjow apretó su presa sobre el hombre, molesto, intentando ahogarlo.

El hombre se regiró y al cabo de nada estuvo sobre Grimmjow, lanzando al arrancar al suelo y desenvainando su zanpakutou con un movimiento veloz. _Joder, el tío es rápido_, pensó Grimmjow, un poco mareado. Apretó su zanpakutou contra su garganta con una expresión de aburrimiento. "Basura. Basura inútil," dijo el shinigami con un tono asqueado.

¿_Basura_…? Sólo conocía una persona que dijese eso, y esa persona estaba… esa persona ya no estaba allí. Grimmjow intentó no pensar mucho en ello. Probablemente sólo fuera una coincidencia. "Que te jodan," se burló el arrancar. Bueno, si iba a morir, mejor hacerlo luchando que suplicando por su vida. "Y yo no soy basura inútil."

"Hmm." El hombre miró a Grimmjow ligeramente molesto y con una mirada condescendiente. "¿Unas últimas palabras, arrancar?" dijo con voz monótona. El filo de su zanpakutou era peligrosamente afilado.

Esa voz…

¿Por qué le sonaba tan familiar?

La única persona otra persona con una voz así estaba muerta.

Muchos pensamientos cruzaron la mente de Grimmjow, haciendo que se sintiera mareado, pero todos desaparecieron cuando el shinigami se inclinó hacia atrás desde su posición sobre el otro. Porque en el momento en que el hombre se movió, la luz de una farola le iluminó el rostro, revelándolo.

Grimmjow se quedó boquiabierto, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Piel pálida…

Cabello negro…

Ojos grandes y verdes…

"¿Ulquiorra?" jadeó, abriendo mucho los ojos. "¿Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

El shinigami frunció el ceño y afianzó el agarre de su zanpakutou. Se inclinó hacia Grimmjow con una mirada seria y enojada. "¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre, arrancar?" siseó, presionando su zanpakutou contra la garganta de Grimmjow, de manera que ésta atravesó su grueso hierro e hizo que la sangre manara.

**NdA:** Este fic puede considerarse como la continuación de _Ashes to Ashes_, pero también lo podéis leer suelto. En los próximos capítulos se explicará cómo empezó Ulquiorra en la Sociedad de Almas.

**NdT:** Bien, aquí empieza la traducción de otro fic de Bleach. Debido a que me pidieron que tradujese más GrimmUlqui, me puse a buscar alguna historia que me pareciera interesante, y de repente recordé que estaba leyendo ésta (aún en desarrollo). Así pues, no pude resistir la tentación y me puse manos a la obra. El otro fic del que habla la autora, '_Ashes to Ashes_', no lo he leído aún, pero si lo encuentro interesante y necesario para entender mejor este fic, sin duda lo traduciré también. Sin embargo, quiero que tengáis en cuenta que estoy estudiando en la universidad, así que no podré colgar los capítulos muy a menudo. Intentaré subir uno cada 1-2 semanas, pero no os prometo nada. De cara a las vacaciones de Navidad me pondré las pilas e intentaré avanzar bastante para que tengáis algo con lo que entreteneros. Muchas gracias por leer. Los reviews serán bien recibidos.


	2. Verdad

**NdT:** Sólo quiero decir una cosa que no me acordé de poner al principio de la historia: esto ha sido escrito por Dior Crystal, que quede claro. Yo sólo me limito a traducirlo bajo su consentimiento. Y por supuesto, Bleach no nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos (qué pena, ¿no?).

Ulquiorra miró al arrancar con los ojos entrecerrados. Aunque le había hecho un pequeño corte, haciendo que manaran unas cuantas gotas de sangre para mostrarle lo fácil que le resultaba hacerle daño a pesar de su grueso hierro, el hombre seguía mirándolo con sus ojos azules muy abiertos. ¿Cómo sabía el arrancar su nombre? Ulquiorra lo quería saber. Sólo había pasado unos pocos meses como teniente y apenas un día como capitán. ¿Acaso había espías en la Sociedad de Almas? ¿O tanto había corrido la voz?

Estaba bastante oscuro, así que no podía distinguir bien el rostro del arrancar, pero vio que tenía una especie de máscara en un lado de la cara y que su pelo era de un curioso tono azul. Y que había lágrimas en esos ojos como zafiros.

¿Ya había estado llorando antes, o acaso temía por su vida?

A partir de lo dicho en su corta conversación con él, Ulquiorra estaba seguro de que ese hombre no temía a la muerte. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría nada que lo pudiera hacer llorar.

Decidiendo que ya había pensado bastante – de todas formas, iba a matar a ese arrancar anónimo – Ulquiorra aplicó más presión sobre la garganta de Grimmjow, haciendo que la herida sangrase más.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" repitió con voz dura. "Responde."

La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras seguía mirando con incredulidad al hombre que estaba encima de él. Excepto por la ausencia de las marcas verdes de lágrimas, una máscara rota en forma de yelmo y un agujero de hollow, el shinigami guardaba un asombroso parecido con el Ulquiorra Schiffer que una vez conociera. Y, al parecer, también tenía el mismo nombre.

Pero era imposible que ese shinigami fuera Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Grimmjow lo había visto morir ante sus ojos. Era imposible que ese hombre fuera Ulquiorra. Todo esto era sólo una broma cruel que alguien le estaba gastando, obligándolo a enfrentarse con un hombre que era una réplica de su Ulquiorra. De su amante. Todo esto no era más que una broma cruel y de mal gusto.

"Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, arrancar."

La voz del shinigami llamado Ulquiorra Schiffer sacó a Grimmjow de sus pensamientos. Eso y el aumento de presión de la espada. Parpadeó para intentar asegurarse de que eso no era un sueño.

No lo era.

La espada que Ulquiorra mantenía contra su cuello era muy real. Y también lo era la sangre que manaba de su herida. Fuese el viejo Ulquiorra Schiffer o no, tenía que escapar de esa posición. Y rápido. El shinigami no parecía ser de los que tenían piedad. Pero primero tenía que intentar ver mejor al hombre. Tenía que asegurarse de que su mente no lo estaba engañando, ya que sólo había vislumbrado su rostro brevemente.

Grimmjow no sabía por qué dijo las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca, especialmente porque no estaba del todo seguro de si ese shinigami era el Ulquiorra que conocía, pero las dijo de todas formas: "No me recuerdas, ¿verdad?" susurró.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Ulquiorra frunció el ceño.

La manera en que esos ojos verdes le dedicaron una mirada condescendiente y molesta era exactamente igual a cómo el antiguo Ulquiorra solía mirar a los demás. La única diferencia era que ahora esa mirada iba dirigida a Grimmjow en vez de a los demás.

Grimmjow se calló otra vez mientras examinaba el rostro de muñeca del shinigami con los ojos muy abiertos. El tiempo pareció detenerse entre ambos. O al menos, así se lo pareció a Grimmjow. Dudaba que al shinigami le importaran él o el destino que le esperaba: la muerte. Intentó apartar la espada pero descubrió que era imposible. Ulquiorra mantenía su zanpakutou firmemente agarrada, y la posición en la que se encontraba Grimmjow no le permitía fuga alguna.

Ulquiorra usó su rodilla para inmovilizar uno de los brazos de Grimmjow mientras usaba su mano libre para sujetarle el otro, disminuyendo aún más sus posibilidades de huir. "¿Qué significa el número seis que tienes en la espalda?"

¿Había visto el número incluso en la oscuridad? El shinigami era tan observador como el antiguo Ulquiorra.

"¿Y qué significa para ti la palabra 'Espada'?" Ulquiorra pensó que podía usar su posición en su ventaja. Al ver que el arrancar seguía callado, continuó, "Mi teoría es que los Espada son un grupo de arrancar. Una élite. Un grupo formado por los arrancar más fuertes de la armada de Hueco Mundo. Hasta ahora no me había encontrado con ningún arrancar que tuviera un número tatuado, como es tu caso. Y todos eran unos enclenques." Hizo una pausa mientras observaba al hombre detenidamente con los labios apretados. "Tú, sin embargo, eres más fuerte que los demás con los que me he topado. Y tienes un número tatuado en el cuerpo. Eres diferente. Mi teoría es que formas parte de esos Espada y que ese número representa tu rango, tu poder." Hizo otra pausa. "¿Tengo razón?"

A pesar de que sus conocimientos sobre los arrancar de la armada de Aizen obviamente eran limitados, había acertado en todo lo que había dicho. Era igual de inteligente que Ulquiorra. Igual de calculador. Igual de analítico.

Sin embargo, parecía que Ulquiorra se había equivocado al creer que Grimmjow se había quedado sin habla debido al miedo, ya que lo siguiente que dijo fue, "Veo que eres un inútil a pesar de ser, como he especulado, el sexto más fuerte. Puesto que has decidido no cooperar, acabaré con tu vida aquí y ahora."

Era igual de frío y despiadado a la hora de eliminar a un enemigo.

Frío.

Rápido.

Eficiente.

Despiadado.

Todas esas similaridades lo estaban abrumando mientras observaba cómo Ulquiorra alzaba su zanpakutou y unas cuantas gotas carmesíes se quedaban adheridas al filo de la hoja.

Ulquiorra estaba preparado para bajar la espada y acabar con la vida del arrancar. Ignorando la expresión en el rostro de Grimmjow, dijo, "Adiós, arrancar." Hueco Mundo y la Sociedad de Almas estaban en guerra. No era época para mostrar piedad alguna. Dicho esto, hizo descender la hoja rápidamente.

En cualquier caso, la muerte del arrancar era inevitable.

* * *

Ichigo suspiró mientras se rascaba la nuca. No parecía haber ningún arrancar en Karakura esa noche. Había mirado por todas partes y no había encontrado nada. Al menos en la zona norte de Karakura. El joven se preguntó distrídamente si Ulquiorra habría encontrado algún arrancar o hollow merodeando por ahí. Ichigo se colgó Zangetsu en la espalda. No la necesitaba. No en ese momento.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encaminó hacia la zona sur de Karakura para buscar a Ulquiorra. De todas formas, su turno ya casi había acabado.

Ulquiorra.

El joven Vaizard se estremeció ante el nombre. Cuando había visto a Ulquiorra Schiffer por primera vez unos meses atrás, casi le había dado un ataque al corazón. Había estado seguro de que estaba imaginando cosas. El recuerdo de que había sido el responsable de la muerte del Cuarta Espada lo había perseguido durante meses. Apenas había podido dormir mientras la culpa se le enganchaba en un rincón de la mente, comiéndoselo, devorándolo por completo. Así que cuando había visto a un shinigami con el mismo aspecto que el antiguo Espada, no había podido creer lo que veían sus ojos.

En cuanto se había fijado en Schiffer después de ser presentado al pálido hombre y antes de que le pudiera decir algo, el capitán Byakuya se había llevado a Ichigo a un lado y le había ordenado no decir nada.

"_Ichigo," dijo el capitán Yamamoto, "Te presento a nuestro nuevo teniente. Su nombre es Ulquiorra Schiffer." Señaló a un hombre pálido de cabellos negros vestido con el típico uniforme de shinigami. _

_El antiguo Espada miró a Ichigo con sus ojos esmeralda. __"Encantado de conocerte. He oído hablar mucho de ti, Kurosaki," dijo Ulquiorra educadamente. _

_Su mandíbula casi llegó al suelo. Señaló con un dedo hacia el rostro de Ulquiorra. __"¡Qué demonios…! ¡Qué DEMONIOS…! Tú… tú… ¿Por qué estás…?" _

"_¿Perdón?" frunció el ceño, confundido; el dedo con el que Ichigo lo estaba señalando lo incomodaba en cierto modo. "¿Y podrías dirigir esa cosa hacia otro sitio, por favor?" _

"_Tú… tú…" tartamudeó Ichigo, ignorando lo que había dicho. "Se supone que estás…" _

"_¿Se supone que estoy qué?" _

_Al ver la dirección que estaba tomando esa conversación, el capitán Byakuya agarró a Ichigo y casi le arrancó el brazo de cuajo cuando se lo llevó a un rincón. Cuando estuvieron fuera del campo auditivo, Byakuya le dirigió una mirada asesina a Ichigo, que aún estaba mirando a Ulquiorra con los ojos muy abiertos. "No," dijo Byakuya peligrosamente, "le digas ni una palabra sobre su pasado." _

_Ichigo miró a Byakuya, confuso. "Pero…" _

"_Es una orden," le dijo con un tono tan definitivo que Ichigo no rechistó más._

No había sido hasta un rato después que Rangiku Matsumoto se había apiadado de él y le había explicado la situación. Resumiendo, Ulquiorra Schiffer había renacido en la Sociedad de Almas después de morir, igual que el resto de hollows. Lo que explicaba su súbita reaparición. Sin embargo, el antiguo Espada había perdido todos sus recuerdos y todo el mundo prefería que continuara así.

A pesar de que Ulquiorra era uno de los oficiales de más alto rango… no espera, un capitán, apenas sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Casi todo lo que tenía una fuerte conexión con su pasado se mantenía en secreto.

Ulquiorra no sabía nada sobre qué eran realmente los Espada.

Ulquiorra no sabía quién era Aizen Sousuke.

Ulquiorra no sabía que era el capitán de la división cuyo antiguo capitán había sido Aizen.

Ulquiorra no sabía que había sido un arrancar. Y mucho menos que había sido el Cuarta Espada.

Y definitivamente, Ulquiorra NO sabía que Ichigo había sido el que lo había "matado".

Todo lo que sabía el hombre era que Hueco Mundo y la Sociedad de Almas estaban en guerra. No sabía nada de quién estaba tras eso. Casi todo se mantenía en secreto para él porque todos temían que, si descubría la verdad, volvería a la armada de Aizen; al fin y al cabo, Ulquiorra había sido su arrancar más leal. Ese temor y esa posibilidad estaban siempre presentes.

Ichigo no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión. Creía que, puesto que Ulquiorra había jurado lealtad a la Sociedad de Almas, era muy poco probable que los traicionara. También opinaba que era injusto para él. Pero había prometido mantener la boca cerrada, así que era tan malo como ellos. Sin embargo, sus temores eran comprensibles.

Y ahora, desde que Ulquiorra había regresado, Ichigo había estado intentando asegurarse de que el antiguo Espada no corriese ningún peligro. Ya había tenido que vivir con la culpa una vez. No quería volver a pasar por ello.

Ichigo se paró de golpe.

Qué extraño.

Entrecerró sus ojos marrones.

Había dos reiatsus. Uno pertenecía a Ulquiorra Schiffer. Y el otro le era vagamente familiar. Por la sensación de sus reiatsus, uno de ellos estaba en una situación de vida o muerte. Las intenciones asesinas del de Ulquiorra eran inconfundibles. A Ichigo se le encogió el estómago.

No.

El Vaizard se encaminó hacia los dos reiatsus usando su shunpô. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, tenía que detener a Ulquiorra.

Se paró cuando vio a Ulquiorra sujetando a alguien con el pelo azul contra el suelo y con su zanpakutou alzada. El hombre ni siquiera estaba oponiendo resistencia. Sus temores se confirmaron cuando vio que sí que era Grimmjow Jeagerjaques a quien Ulquiorra tenía atrapado. Y éste estaba a punto de matar al Sexta.

Ulquiorra notó que algo, _alguien_ lo golpeaba con tal fuerza que lo siguiente que supo fue que había aterrizado pesadamente en el suelo y que su zanpakutou se le había caído de la mano con gran estrépito. Soltó un grito agudo cuando su cabeza impactó contra el suelo y el dolor se extendió por su cuerpo y su mente. Al notarse algo húmedo en la nuca, alzó una mano, tocó la sustancia húmeda y miró qué era mientras su borrosa vista se iba enfocando lentamente. Estaba sangrando.

"¿Kurosaki?" preguntó Ulquiorra con incredulidad cuando vio que era Ichigo el que lo había empujado.

El joven sacudió la cabeza con la mirada gacha. "Lo siento, Ulquiorra."

"Idiota," siseó Ulquiorra. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que el arrancar lentamente estaba recobrando sus sentidos y que se levantaba. "Aún no he acabado contigo, arrancar." El pálido shinigami se puso de pie, tembloroso, y recogió su zanpakutou del suelo, agarrándose la nuca mientras lo hacía. Maldito Kurosaki. ¿A qué jugaba?

Ulquiorra estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el arrancar, que se había quedado clavado al suelo, cuando notó que Ichigo lo agarraba de la muñeca, deteniéndolo.

"¡No lo hagas, Ulquiorra!" consiguió decir Ichigo.

"¿Por qué?" Ulquiorra le lanzó una mirada asesina al Vaizard.

"Yo… Porque…"

"Basta. No dispongo de tiempo para esto." Al ver que el Vaizard era incapaz de darle una razón, Ulquiorra lo apartó bruscamente, estampándolo contra la pared, y le lanzó un hechizo de reclusión para atarle los brazos a la espalda. "Me ocuparé de ti más tarde," le dijo con dureza mientras le daba la espalda.

"¡Ulquiorra! ¡Suéltame!" Ichigo luchó contra el hechizo que le sujetaba los brazos. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Estás cometiendo un error!" gritó desesperadamente.

Ulquiorra lo ignoró. Dudaba que estuviese cometiendo un error. ¿Cómo podía ser un error matar a tu enemigo? Tenía que actuar rápido; el hechizo no podría detener a Kurosaki durante mucho tiempo. Todos sabían que el chico tenía un poder inmenso. Ulquiorra apareció delante del arrancar usando su shunpô y descargó su zanpakutou con la intención de cortar carne y derramar sangre.

Sin embargo, el arrancar finalmente había desenvainado su propia zanpakutou y bloqueó su ataque. "¡Para, Ulquiorra!" dijo el arrancar con los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo de detener al pálido shinigami. "¡No quiero luchar contigo!"

Ulquiorra entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué el arrancar y Kurosaki actuaban de una forma tan extraña? Demasiadas preguntas le recorrían la mente. Estaba confuso, pero ignoró todos esos pensamientos. "Una decisión imprudente, Espada," dijo Schiffer con frialdad. "Porque nada va a detenerme."

Grimmjow abrió mucho los ojos. No podía creerlo. Esto era surrealista. A pesar de que el hombre que había ante él aparentemente era Ulquiorra, parecía no saber quién era Grimmjow. Era como si lo hubiera olvidado por completo. Como si Grimmjow sólo fuese otro arrancar anónimo al que matar.

Incluso con ese hecho en mente, mientras la zanpakutou de Ulquiorra cortaba el aire y Grimmjow paraba todos los ataques, haciendo chocar las hojas, éste no intentó devolverlos. No podía. No contraatacó ni siquiera cuando la punta de la espada de Ulquiorra consiguió hacerle un corte en la mejilla. No hizo nada para herir al hombre ni siquiera cuando Ulquiorra le hizo múltiples cortes, rebanándole la carne y haciendo que salieran chorros carmesíes de las heridas.

Dejó que todo eso sucediera.

Resopló con esfuerzo cuando sus zanpakutous volvieron a chocar.

"Lucha, Espada. ¿O acaso eres demasiado cobarde para hacerlo?" siseó Ulquiorra con el rostro próximo al de Grimmjow. "¿Ni siquiera vas a intentar golpearme?"

No podía continuar así. El hombre lo estaba superando. Y no tenía el valor para contraatacar. Especialmente cuando vio a su ex-amante en ese hombre.

"No puedo," dijo Grimmjow en voz baja.

Sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron por la sorpresa durante un breve momento, pero entonces se endurecieron de nuevo, volviéndose fríos. "Que así sea, Espada," dijo Ulquiorra con frialdad. Volvió a alzar su zanpakutou para atacar.

El tiempo pareció pasar a cámara lenta.

Con cada corte, con cada tajo.

El color carmesí floreció.

¿Acaso Grimmjow iba a morir allí? ¿Morir en manos de su "amante"?

Gotas de sangre volaron por el aire.

Un siseo de dolor.

Los sonidos de espadas chocando resonaron por la calle.

Cortes decoraban el cuerpo de Grimmjow.

Manchas de rojo le cubrían la piel y se adherían a su uniforme.

Su visión comenzó a desdibujarse. Sus movimientos se fueron haciendo más lentos. Sangre por todas partes. Había tanta sangre. No podía pensar. Una hoja de frío metal le cortaba la carne. Más y más. Pero no movió ni un dedo para detener al shinigami. La sangre del Sexta salpicó la cara del otro hombre, resaltando sobre esa porcelana. Grimmjow parpadeó con los ojos llorosos mientras bloqueaba uno de los ataques de Ulquiorra con lentitud. ¿Era su destino ser asesinado por la zanpakutou de ese shinigami?

Ulquiorra puso la punta de su zanpakutou en la garganta de Grimmjow, cuyos brazos colgaban débilmente a ambos lados de su cuerpo. No podía luchar contra Ulquiorra ni tenía fuerzas para defenderse. "Has perdido, arrancar," dijo Ulquiorra.

Quizás debería rendirse.

"Lo sé." Grimmjow cerró los ojos. Decidió aceptar su destino. Las lágrimas se acumularon bajo sus oscuras pestañas. "Sólo mátame."

"Lo haré," dijo esa voz fría. "¿Tienes unas últimas palabras?"

Hubo una pausa.

Entonces Grimmjow pronunció la pregunta que lo había estado molestando desde que Ulquiorra lo había encontrado. Sabía que el nombre del shinigami era Ulquiorra Schiffer. Y el parecido que guardaba con su ex-amante era asombroso. Lo que necesitaba saber era si ese hombre era _su_ Ulquiorra. "¿Me recuerdas?" consiguió decir. "¿Sabes quién soy?"

La fría hoja se deslizó lentamente sobre su piel, provocándolo. ¿Cuándo iba a acabar esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir gastándole el destino esa broma cruel? Deja que termine… Por favor, sólo deja que acabe…

"No sé quién eres, arrancar."

No había ni rastro de mentira en esas palabras.

Eso fue lo último que le oyó decir al shinigami antes de que algo lo agarrara por el hombro y lo estirara hacia el aire. Abriendo los ojos de repente, Grimmjow se giró y vio quién lo había salvado. Abrió aún más los ojos. "¿Tousen?" Miró hacia arriba y vio una Garganta abierta. Tousen debía haber venido a buscarlo.

"Aizen te está buscando, Sexta," dijo Tousen con dureza. "Llegas tarde a una reunión. Y cuando te encuentro, te estás haciendo matar."

"¡No es verdad!" dijo Grimmjow con vehemencia. "¡Y suéltame, maldito pesado!" Intentó liberarse de su agarre, pero no sirvió de nada. El antiguo shinigami era mucho más fuerte que él. "¡Quítame las manos de encima de una PUTA vez!"

Tousen no respondió, sino que metió a rastras en la Garganta a un Grimmjow rebelde. Antes de que ésta se cerrara Grimmjow miró hacia abajo con desesperación, buscando la figura del hombre pálido. Sabía que acababa de escapar de una muerte segura, pero no podía evitar querer ver al shinigami otra vez. Había tantas preguntas que quería hacer. Demasiadas cosas que quería saber. Y entonces la Garganta se cerró, sumiendo a Grimmjow en la oscuridad y tapando de su vista al shinigami llamado Ulquiorra Schiffer.

* * *

De vuelta en la calle, Ulquiorra luchaba para soltarse de los brazos de Ichigo. "¡Suéltame, Kurosaki!" El maldito chico se había liberado del hechizo de reclusión. Y había estado a punto de dar el golpe fatal cuando había aparecido de la nada un hombre de piel oscura y había salvado al arrancar. Había intentado perseguirlos pero Kurosaki lo había retenido. Ulquiorra no había podido hacer más que ver cómo el arrancar y el hombre entraban en la Garganta abierta en el cielo y desaparecían.

Una vez que los dos individuos estuvieron fuera de vista, Ichigo soltó a Ulquiorra.

El hombre se giró hacia Kurosaki con los ojos ardiendo de rabia, aunque mantuvo una expresión calmada. "No deberías haber hecho eso, Kurosaki," dijo con la voz peligrosamente baja.

"Lo siento, Ulquiorra, pero..." empezó Ichigo.

"¿Pero qué, Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra se acercó a Ichigo mientras su reiatsu llameaba, aunque su conducta seguía siendo tan tranquila y serena como siempre. Sus ojos esmeralda se clavaron en los marrones del chico, buscando la verdad. "¿Qué es tan importante sobre ese arrancar para que hayas estado intentando evitar que cumpliera con mi deber?"

"Yo…" Ichigo no sabía qué decir. No podía explicarle el por qué de sus acciones. Lo echaría todo a perder. Afortunadamente, Ulquiorra parecía haber perdido la paciencia y le había dado la espalda, indignado.

"No quiero seguir hablando contigo," dijo Ulquiorra. Hizo una mueca de dolor al tocarse la nuca. Aún sangraba. Ahora que la excitación de todo lo que había pasado se había desinflado, Ulquiorra se sentía bastante débil. Mareado. "Maldita sea," susurró apoyándose en la pared para sostenerse. Se le nublaba la vista. Había gastado mucha energía luchando. Y la herida de su nuca no ayudaba mucho.

Odiaba sentirse débil.

"¡Teniente!" Ichigo había regresado a llamarlo por su título.

Corrió junto a Ulquiorra y se pasó el brazo del hombre por encima de los hombros para sostenerlo. "Es necesario que le curen. Le llevaré con la capitana Unohana," dijo con preocupación.

Ulquiorra asintió débilmente y cerró los ojos mientras el agotamiento lo asaltaba. Habían pasado muchas cosas hoy. Mientras dejaba que Ichigo lo sostuviera al caminar, no pudo evitar pensar que cuando había conseguido ver bien el rostro del arrancar, y a pesar de sus palabras, éste le resultaba vagamente familiar.

* * *

Grimmjow estaba furioso. Ua vez de vuelta en Las Noches se había quitado la mano de Tousen de encima antes de caer de rodillas, respirando con fuerza e intentando calmarse. No importaba que estuviera cubierto de sangre. No importaba que su uniforme estuviera hecho jirones en algunos sitios. Sólo quería saber ¿qué coño acababa de pasar?

Un shinigami que guardaba un asombroso parecido con el antiguo Cuarta aparecía de repente de la nada y lo atacaba y además también resultaba llamarse igual. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Era todo una coincidencia o acaso tenía un sigificado oculto?

¿Qué coño significaba todo eso?

Tousen simplemente se quedó de pie detrás de Grimmjow, en silencio, antes de decir finalmente, "No es adecuado que asistas a la reunión en estas condiciones. Te recomiendo que te laves y que les preguntes a tus camaradas o a Ichimaru de qué se ha hablado."

Grimmjow abrió los ojos.

¡_Tousen_!

Él era un shinigami. Debería saber qué demonios significaba eso. Sí, el tío era un imbécil y lo odiaba a muerte, pero estaba desesperado. Quería respuestas. "¡Tousen!" Grimmjow se puso de pie y encaró al ex-shinigami ciego. "¿Qué les pasa a los arrancar después de morir?"

Tousen le dio la espalda. "Deberías pensar en servir a Aizen-sama en vez de en algo tan trivial como eso."

Oh, cuánto deseaba machacar el cráneo de ese hombre con sus manos. Intentando mantener su mal humor a raya, Grimmjow le hizo otra pregunta. "¿Has visto contra quién estaba luchando?"

"¿Qué?"

Oh, claro. Lo había olvidado. El hombre era ciego.

"No importa," masculló Grimmjow decidiendo buscar la respuesta en otra parte.

"Hmpf. Procura no meterte en más problemas. Sería una inconveniencia perder a otro Espada," dijo Tousen antes de dejar a Grimmjow con sus cábalas.

* * *

"¿Qué significa esto, Sexta?" preguntó Szayel bruscamente con sus ojos ambarinos ardiendo de rabia. Bajó la mirada hacia las manos de Grimmjow, que estaban agarrándolo por el uniforme. "¡Suéltame, idiota!" gruñó. "¡Estás arrugando Y ensuciando mi uniforme!" Entonces miró a Grimmjow. "¿Sabes que tienes un aspecto penoso? ¿Quién demonios te ha apaleado?"

Grimmjow ignoró el comentario del Octava. El Octava era inteligente, ¿verdad? Él debería saber qué significaba todo eso. Por el amor de Dios, el tío lo sabía prácticamente todo. "¿Qué les ocurre a los arrancar cuando mueren?"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Ya me has oído!" dijo Grimmjow con exasperación. "¿Qué les ocurre?"

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó el rostro de Szayel Aporro Grantz. "Ahora temes a la muerte, ¿eh?" rió por lo bajo. Grimmjow notó que le latía una vena en la sien. Podía matar al científico después de obtener su respuesta. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, necesitaba a Grantz. O al menos en ese momento. Szayel se subió las gafas sobre la nariz. "Desafortunadamente, no dispongo del conocimiento que quieres. Sólo los shinigamis podrían saber qué ocurriría. Al fin y al cabo, ellos son los que tratan con la vida después de la muerte. Pero supongo que los arrancar simplemente desaparecen. Muerte permanente."

Grimmjow soltó a Szayel, horrorizado. "No puedes hablar en serio."

"Todos se van y adiós." Szayel hizo un sonido de 'buum' y lo acompañó con un gesto de las manos mientras se reía como un loco.

Al ver que Grimmjow continuaba mirándolo horrorizado, el arrancar de cabellos rosas le lanzó una mirada irritada. "¿Qué te parezco que soy? ¿Un shinigami?" le escupió. "Si no aprecias mi opinión, me parece bien. Pero que sepas que siempre tengo razón. Soy perfecto."

"¡Tiene que haber otra explicación!" Grimmjow sintió ganas de echarse a llorar. "¡Cualquier cosa excepto eso!"

Szayel se encogió de hombros. "No me preguntes. No soy un shinigami. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Ichimaru-sama? Él lo debería saber. Y no te cortará el brazo."

"¿Ichimaru?"

Szayel puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí, idiota. Una cosa está clara. No te convertiste en el Sexta por tu cerebro."

"Ichimaru," repitió Grimmjow mientras el rostro del hombre con cara de zorro se dibujaba en su mente.

¡Pues claro!

Grimmjow usó su sonido y se dirigió tan rápido hacia la sala de vigilancia que Ichimaru casi se cayó de su silla cuando el arrancar entró de repente en la habitación. "¡Aaaah! ¡No hagas eso, Grimmy-chan!" lo regañó mientras se agarraba el pecho y su sonrisa flaqueaba un poco. Sólo un poco. "¡Casi consigues hacerme caer!" se levantó y se sacudió la ropa. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Yo… quiero saber qué les pasa a los arrancar cuando mueren," dijo Grimmjow, jadeando un poco. Para ser honesto, estaba exhausto debido a todo lo que había ocurrido, pero esto era importante. Era crucial saberlo. Aún no podía sucumbir al cansancio. "¿A dónde van?"

El hombre con cara de zorro inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. "¿Y por qué querrías saber algo así, Grimmy-chan?" Ciertamente, el Sexta era un individuo muy curioso si de repente se interesaba en semejantes cosas. Al ver cuán ensangrentado y hecho polvo estaba el arrancar, Ichimaru añadió, "¿Y sabes que tienes un aspecto penoso?"

"Por favor," dijo Grimmjow en voz baja. "Me lo puedes decir, Ichimaru-sama?"

"¿Eh?" se sorprendió Ichumaru. Era extraño que Grimmjow fuese tan educado con él. De hecho, con cualquiera. El arrancar era conocido por su personalidad descarada y brusca. La única persona a la que parecía mostrar su lado tierno era el antiguo Cuarta Espada. Al ver la expresión de esos ojos de zafiro, Ichimaru suspiró. "Bien," dijo con cuidado. "Puesto que los arrancar son Hollows, cuando mueren renacen en la Sociedad de Almas."

"¿Que _qué_?" soltó Grimmjow.

"Renacen en la Sociedad de Almas," repitió Ichimaru. "Pero sólo si mueren por la hoja de la zanpakutou de un shinigami. Si no, bueno, simplemente desaparecen."

La mente de Grimmjow funcionaba a toda pastilla.

¡Ulquiorra había muerto por la hoja de la zanpakutou de Ichigo Kurosaki!

Eso significaba… eso podía significar que…

"¿Qué les ocurre después de renacer?" preguntó.

Ichimaru se rascó un lado de la cabeza. "De repente pareces terriblemente interesado en este asunto de la vida después de la muerte, ¿no, Grimmy-chan?"

"Sólo dímelo. ¿Qué les ocurre después de renacer?" Por favor, simplemente responde la pregunta. Grimmjow tenía tantas ganas de saberlo que dejó pasar el hecho de que Ichimaru lo hubiese llamado con ese mote detestable.

"¿A qué te refieres? Pasan su vida en la Sociedad de Almas, es obvio."

Grimmjow apretó los dientes. "Lo que quería decir es," dijo, "¿Habrá algún efecto secundario? ¿Recordarán algo de su vida anterior? ¿De su vida como humanos? ¿De su vida como arrancar?"

Ichimaru se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla. "Depende, Grimmy-chan. Ha habido algunos casos en que lo recordaban todo. Pero son muy extraños y esporádicos. Algunos recuerdan fragmentos. Sin embargo, la mayoría no recuerda nada. Pero puede que recuperen sus recuerdos si se exponen a algo o alguien de gran significado en su vida anterior. Lo único que todos recuerdan al renacer son sus nombres."

Así que el shinigami de pelo negro era Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra había regresado. Pero no recordaba a Grimmjow. Y lo peor de todo era que lo veía como un enemigo, llegando incluso a casi matar al Sexta.

Grimmjow no sabía si alegrarse o no. Pero sí que le devolvió algo de esperanza. Ulquiorra había regresado… Ese hecho no paraba de repetirse en su mente, abrumándolo. Ulquiorra… Grimmjow se sintió mareado. Nunca se había imaginado que tendría la oportunidad de volver a mirar esos ojos esmeralda. Y ahora podía. Sólo había un problema…

"¿Te he ayudado, Grimmy-chan?" dijo Ichimaru con tono juguetón y sonriendo. "Esto es sobre Ulquiorra-chan, ¿verdad?" reflexionó.

"No," mintió Grimmjow volviendo de repente a la realidad.

"Eso es bueno," dijo, aunque sonó un poco desilusionado. Quería que hubiera un poco de drama por allí. Y Grimmjow emprendiendo una misión para encontrar a su antiguo amante ciertamente lo habría sido. Últimamente, las cosas en Las Noches eran demasiado aburridas. No ocurría nada. "Porque a Aizen no le gustaría que fueras a buscarlo. Especialmente ahora que es un habitante de la Sociedad de Almas. Aizen lo consideraría una traición. Te lo prohibiría por completo."

"Lo sé," dijo Grimmjow. "Lo sé," repitió en voz baja.

La sonrisa de Ichimaru se ensanchó. "Buen gatito."

* * *

Grimmjow estaba en su habitación. Se había lavado, tal y como le había dicho Tousen que hiciera. El Sexta también había atendido sus heridas, haciendo pequeñas muecas de dolor cada vez que rozaba por accidente los cortes al intentar vendarlos. Escocían horrores. El dolor era una putada. El arrancar se tumbó en su cama y contempló el techo, con la mente llena de pensamientos y recuerdos.

_Sus ojos esmeralda se alzaron para mirar los míos. "Es hora de ir a luchar. __El shinigami y sus amigos han llegado," dijiste. __"Aizen-sama me ha ordenado que acabe con Ichigo Kurosaki." _

_Agarré con fuerza tus blancas manos; no quería soltarte. Tenía un mal presentimiento. __Algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir, lo sabía. "Por favor, no vayas." __Te miré con ojos suplicantes. Te abracé con fuerza y cerré los ojos mientras aspiraba tu aroma. __Quería que nos quedáramos así para siempre. No quería que te fueras. __Nunca._

A pesar de que eso había ocurrido hacía más de un año, unas horas antes de la muerte del Cuarta, el recuerdo aún se conservaba fresco en su mente. Recordaba la sensación de la piel de Ulquiorra contra la suya. Recordaba cuán pequeño y frágil parecía cuando lo sostenía entre sus brazos. Recordaba que, mientras aspiraba su aroma, nunca se había sentido tan feliz o seguro. Recordaba cómo Ulquiorra parecía encajar entre sus brazos a la perfección, como si estuviese hecho para él. Como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

_Cuando finalmente te solté de mi abrazo, alzaste una mano y la pusiste en mi mejilla. "Me tengo que ir. Esto nunca terminará si no detenemos al shinigami." _

_Me mordí el labio inferior, conteniendo las lágrimas que intentaban brotar de mis ojos. __Sabía que tenías razón. Como siempre. Pero no quería admitirlo. __"Ulquiorra..." toqué tu rostro de muñeca, trazando sus contornos, tocando esa perfecta piel blanca de porcelana que tanto adoraba. Quería grabar tu imagen en mi mente para siempre._

Ulquiorra había regresado. Y ahora era un shinigami. Pero no recordaba a Grimmjow. Nada. Ahora eran enemigos. Grimmjow en el bando de Hueco Mundo y Ulquiorra en el de la Sociedad de Almas. Si intentaba perseguirlo, Aizen lo condenaría a muerte, sin duda. Automáticamente sería considerado un traidor entre los Espada.

Y Aizen no se tomaba la traición a la ligera.

Además estaba el hecho de que Ulquiorra volvería a intentar matarlo si se acercaba a él. Y, quién sabe, quizás la próxima vez no habría nadie que lo salvara, como había hecho Tousen.

"_Grimmjow." Me apartaste un mechón de pelo de los ojos. __"No importa lo que ocurra, siempre estaremos juntos. Eres parte de mí, y yo soy parte de ti. Si algo ocurriese, nunca estaríamos realmente separados." Te mordiste el labio inferior. La verdad era que no sabías si íbamos a salir de ésta de una pieza. __Podía verlo. Sabía que estabas diciendo esto por mí más que por otra cosa. Y me sentía agradecido. "Te quiero, Grimmjow. __Siempre te querré." Me besaste suavemente en los labios y cerramos los ojos ante la dulzura del momento. _

_Y entonces partiste hacia la batalla._

Grimmjow se tumbó de lado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ese día, Ulquiorra le había dicho que lo quería, igual que había hecho tantas otras veces. "Te quiero," resonaba la voz de Ulquiorra en su mente. Contempló la palma de su mano. Ese día, había sostenido su mano. Esa mano pequeña encajaba con la suya a la perfección y esos dedos esbeltos se enlazaron con los suyos. Pequeños, delicados.

¿De veras valía la pena arriesgar su vida por Ulquiorra?

Grimmjow cerró la mano en un puño y la volvió a abrir. Si iba a perseguir a Ulquiorra, tendría que intentar hacer que el hombre lo escuchara. Pero aunque lo consiguiera, no había garantía alguna de que lo recordase. No había garantía alguna de que volviera a recordarlo algún día.

_Yo también te quiero, Ulquiorra. Nunca te olvidaré._

Pero incluso mientras se hacía esas preguntas, ya conocía las respuestas. No necesitaba preguntarse nada de eso. Desde el principio había sabido todas las respuestas y lo que iba a hacer. ¿De veras valía la pena arriesgar su vida por Ulquiorra?

¿La respuesta?

La respuesta era sí, valía la pena.

Y Grimmjow iba a hacerlo recordar. Grimmjow estaba resuelto a hacer regresar sus recuerdos. Iba a perseguir a Ulquiorra incluso aunque eso significara la muerte. Porque Grimmjow lo amaba. Ese hecho nunca cambiaría. Nada lo cambiaría.

**NdA:** He querido gritar de frustración y golpearme la cabeza contra la mesa cuando he escrito esto. De hecho, casi lo he hecho. Ha sido tan complicado. No sé mucho de escribir escenas de lucha. Necesito practicar más el escribir este tipo de cosas.

**NdT:** Aquí llega el segundo capítulo. Espero que no haya muchas faltas de ortografía, porque el corrector de mi Word ha decidido suicidarse y no tengo ganas de repasar todo el capítulo (llamadme vaga, pero es que no me gusta releer lo que acabo de escribir). El siguiente capítulo estará acabado a mediados/finales de la semana que viene (si es antes, mejor que mejor, pero no os prometo nada). Como siempre, gracias por leer y espero recibir algún review que me alegre el día.


	3. Significado

Era "de noche" en Hueco Mundo y todos los habitantes de Las Noches estaban dormidos excepto uno. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques se colgó del hombro una pequeña mochila mientras se dirigía a la cocina con los labios apretados en una fina línea. La cocina estaba abierta para todos los Espada, y Grimmjow solía pasar por allí para recolectar comida cada vez que quería ir al mundo humano. Todos estaban acostumbrados a verlo desaparecer durante días y regresar sólo para asistir a una reunión. Sin embargo, nadie sospechaba que esta vez, en vez de ir al mundo humano, Grimmjow se iba a la Sociedad de Almas. Hacía ya unos días que había visto a Ulquiorra y hasta ahora no había podido salir de Las Noches.

Nadie hacía comentarios sobre su comportamiento y sus constantes desapariciones; todos sabían que aún lamentaba la muerte de Ulquiorra. Pensaban que era un estúpido, pero la mayoría se guardaban sus opiniones para sí mismos. Mientras no hiciera nada estúpido, les importaba una mierda lo que Grimmjow Jeagerjaques hiciera en su tiempo libre.

Cuando Grimmjow llegó a la cocina, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que había alguien en la habitación. Allí, en la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos, estaba el Primera Espada haciendo lo que mejor se le daba.

"¿Starrk?" dijo Grimmjow con cautela. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

El hombre moreno abrió los ojos con somnolencia. Cuando vio que era Grimmjow, bostezó. "¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?" dijo cansinamente mientras se apartaba el pelo de los ojos.

"Hm." Grimmjow cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó a la despensa. Raramente veía al Primera a excepción de en las reuniones, así que ver al hombre fuera de su cuarto era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Cuando se encontraba con el hombre, solían saludarse, pero nada más. Starrk era simpático y tenía una buena relación con él, pero no hablaba mucho. "¿No puedes dormir?"

"Ya lo creo." Starrk se frotó los ojos. "Éste es el único sitio donde puedo dormir en paz sin que Lilynette me machaque las pelotas. No puedo sentarme durante una semana cada vez que lo hace."

Grimmjow hizo una mueca. Ay.

Lilynette era la única que se atrevía a despertar al Primera. Y su método favorito para hacerlo era agarrándole los huevos y dándole un apretón tan doloroso que todo Las Noches podía oír los gritos de Starrk. Ni que decir tiene, ciertos individuos pícaros como Ichimaru Gin y Nnoitra Jiruga encontraban esto de lo más entretenido.

"Sí, lo sé. No tienes ni idea de cuánto me destroza los nervios intentar proteger mis bolas." Starrk se echó atrás en su asiento mientras estudiaba al arrancar de cabello azul. Grimmjow estaba rebuscando en la despensa, sacando un poco de pan y bollos y metiéndolos en su mochila. "Así pues, ¿a dónde vas, Grimmjow?"

"Uhh… A ningún sitio en particular." Grimmjow evitó la pregunta. No quería que nadie supiera a dónde se dirigía.

"Vas de nuevo al mundo humano, ¿verdad?"

El Sexta alzó la vista de la despensa y miró al arrancar, sobresaltado.

Al ver la expresión del rostro de Grimmjow, Starrk suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo. "Mira, Grimmjow, sé que no es cosa mía, pero deberías seguir adelante. Sé que amas a Ulquiorra." Starrk hizo una pausa, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas. "Pero esto no es sano. Ya sé que esto suena estereotipado pero, como camarada tuyo, debo decirte que creo que Ulquiorra hubiese querido que fueses feliz."

¿Tan obvio era, que hasta _Starrk_ se había dado cuenta de la pena que sentía Grimmjow por Ulquiorra? Parecía que Grimmjow no era tan bueno enmascarando sus sentimientos como pensaba.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Starrk dijo, "No eres tan difícil de leer, ¿sabes? Desde que Ulquiorra… falleció, tienes el aspecto de un hombre perdido." Starrk se levantó y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa. "Intenta olvidarlo." Se acercó a Grimmjow y lo agarró del hombro. "Es por tu propio bien."

¿Olvidar…?"

Grimmjow sintió que la sangre le hervía al oír las palabras del Primera. Sabía que Starrk lo había dicho con buena intención, pero ¿quién era él para decirle que se olvidara de Ulquiorra? ¿Para decir que Ulquiorra estaba muerto? Ulquiorra no estaba muerto. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle a Starrk que Schiffer estaba vivo y coleando, y cuán equivocado estaba, pero decidió no hacerlo. Grimmjow convirtió sus manos en puños. Starrk no tenía ningún derecho. No tenía ni idea de por lo que estaba pasando Grimmjow, lo que la muerte de Ulquiorra le había hecho. Olvidar a alguien que ocupaba un lugar tan especial en su corazón no era tarea fácil.

Al cabo de unos segundos interminables de silencio, Grimmjow dijo, "No."

"¿Qué?"

"¡He dicho que no!" le soltó Grimmjow, quitándose su mano del hombro. "¡Puede que seas el Espada más fuerte, Starrk, pero no sabes una mierda de mí! ¿Tienes idea de lo duro que es vivir sabiendo que aquél al que has perdido no va a volver? ¿Jamás? ¡No! ¡Porque tú _nunca_ has perdido a nadie!"

Grimmjow cerró la pequeña bolsa de comida y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Starrk. Sabía que estaba siendo grosero, pero no podía evitarlo. Starrk permaneció en silencio y observó cómo el arrancar se giraba y se dirigía hacia la puerta, con sus intenciones bien claras y la mochila colgada del hombro.

El Espada moreno sacudió la cabeza. No estaba enojado con Grimmjow por haberle gritado. Sabía, desde el momento en que había sacado a colación el tema de Ulquiorra, que era algo muy delicado de tratar con el Sexta, pero tenía que hacerse. Grimmjow tenía que entender que no podía seguir viviendo así.

"Cuídate, Grimmjow," le dijo a sus espaldas mientras éste se alejaba.

Grimmjow lo miró por encima del hombro y asintió. "Lo haré," prometió.

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de que no recuerda nada?" preguntó el capitán Yamamoto.

Ichigo asintió. "Sí. Ulquiorra no tenía ni idea de que estaba luchando contra su ex-camarada. De hecho, casi mató a Grimmjow."

El anciano shinigami suspiró, aliviado. "Bien, eso está bien. No nos podemos arriesgar a que recupere sus recuerdos."

El joven se mordió el labio inferior. Se sentía fatal por chivarse, pero era necesario. Lo que el capitán Yamamoto había dicho sobre que era un riesgo era cierto. Si a Ulquiorra alguna vez se le ocurriera traicionarlos en caso de recuperar sus recuerdos, sólo significaría problemas. Pero aún así, la forma en que había luchado contra Grimmjow, dispuesto a matar al enemigo a toda costa, significaba que era leal a la Sociedad de Almas, ¿no?

Ichigo dudó. "Capitán Yamamoto," empezó a decir, indeciso, "¿No cree que deberíamos dar una oportunidad a Ulquiorra? Al fin y al cabo, ha demostrado su lealtad a la Sociedad de Almas repetidas veces."

"No," dijo inmediatamente el anciano shinigami. "Como ya he dicho, es demasiado arriesgado."

"Pero…"

"¡La respuesta sigue siendo no, Kurosaki!" dijo Yamamoto con severidad, haciendo que Ichigo se callara. "¡Y te prohíbo que le digas nada! En cuanto supiera que es el antiguo Cuarta Espada, podría volver a la armada de Aizen. Y simplemente no podemos correr ese riesgo. ¿Me entiendes?"

Ichigo dejó caer la cabeza y asintió.

"Sí," contestó en voz baja, sintiéndose horrible en cuanto las palabras abandonaron sus labios, "No diré nada."

* * *

Ulquiorra se despertó y se frotó los ojos, cansado, hasta que su vista se enfocó. Cuando lo hizo, vio que estaba en su habitación, tumbado cómodamente en su cama. Su cuarto era sencillo, aunque amueblado con elegancia, y estaba excepcionalmente ordenado; Ulquiorra no soportaba ver algo fuera de lugar.

El hombre casi esperaba ver a la capitana Unohana, ya que la mujer había estado atendiendo su herida durante los últimos días. Ulquiorra se tocó la nuca con cuidado. Ciertamente, había hecho un trabajo fenomenal curando la herida. Ésta ya estaba completamente cicatrizada; era casi como si nunca hubiera estado allí. La única evidencia era que Ulquiorra la tenía gravada en la memoria.

El hombre salió lentamente de la cama, dejando que sus pies tocaran el frío suelo antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al baño mientras se desvestía. Una vez dentro, Schiffer abrió el grifo de la ducha y dejó que las gotas de agua cayeran sobre él.

Ulquiorra suspiró.

Hoy era cuando se iba a hacer la celebración por su ascenso a capitán. Ulquiorra no le encontraba el qué, pero su división se mantenía firme al respecto, diciendo que querían celebrar tener un nuevo capitán después de pasar tanto tiempo sin uno. Personalmente, Ulquiorra pensaba que sólo era una excusa para divertirse y beber, pero no dijo nada. No le atraía la idea de verse rodeado de shinigamis borrachos, pero tenía que ir.

Ulquiorra se echó un poco de champú y se masajeó el cuero cabelludo mientras disfrutaba de la cálida sensación del agua recorriéndole la piel. Volvió a tocarse la nuca y entrecerró los ojos cuando el recuerdo volvió a él con toda claridad.

_Ulquiorra notó que algo, alguien lo golpeaba con tal fuerza que lo siguiente que supo fue que había aterrizado pesadamente en el suelo y que su zanpakutou se le había caído de la mano con gran estrépito. Soltó un grito agudo cuando su cabeza impactó contra el suelo y el dolor se extendió por su cuerpo y su mente. Al notarse algo húmedo en la nuca, alzó una mano, tocó la sustancia húmeda y miró qué era mientras su borrosa vista se iba enfocando lentamente. Estaba sangrando._

Habían pasado ya unos días desde que luchara contra ese arrancar. A menudo se preguntaba dónde habría visto antes al Espada, especialmente porque el hombre le resultaba vagamente familiar. Lo había estado molestando mucho en los últimos días. A veces, mientras estaba haciendo papeleo, el rostro de ese arrancar se le aparecía en la mente, persiguiéndolo. Pero, sin importar cuánto se exprimiera el cerebro, no conseguía recordar de ninguna forma quién era. Al final, Ulquiorra lo empujaba a un rincón de su mente, pensando que debía estar cansado. Era imposible que pudiera olvidar a semejante individuo. Especialmente teniendo el cabello de ese tono azul. Si no recordaba al hombre era porque nunca antes lo había visto, tan simple como eso.

Y Ulquiorra estaba bastante seguro de que nunca había visto a ese arrancar.

Se aclaró el champú de pelo pasando los dedos entre sus mechones negros antes de empezar a enjabonarse el cuerpo.

Era en momentos así en los que su mente comenzaba a vagar, a volver a sus más tempranos recuerdos. A menudo se preguntaba cómo había sido su vida anterior. ¿Había estado casado? ¿Había tenido hermanos? ¿Había conseguido tener éxito en la vida? Desgraciadamente, su más temprano recuerdo era cuando había despertado en la Sociedad de Almas.

_Oscuridad. Todo era negro. __El hombre pálido intentó ver, pero no podía. __¿Dónde estaba? Parecía estar tumbado en el suelo. __Notaba la tierra bajo los dedos. Al abrir lentamente los ojos, casi quedó cegado por la luz del sol. Alzó una mano ante él, se sentó cuando los ojos se le acostumbraron a la luz y vio a un grupo de gente congregado a su alrededor. Susurraban entre ellos, mirándolo. _

_El hombre pálido miró a su alrededor, intentando ignorar las miradas que recibía de la gente. "¿D-dónde estoy?" _

_Una amable anciana que estaba justo ante él respondió, "Estás en el Rukongai, querido." _

"_R-Rukongai?" Parpadeó. _

_Ella asintió. __"Sí. Estás en la Sociedad de Almas. Es a donde se dirigen todas las almas después de morir." _

_El hombre se quedó en silencio y miró en derredor, procesando lentamente esa nueva información. __Parecía encontrarse en alguna especie de pueblo. Así, ¿había muerto? Bajó la vista hacia sus ropas. __Todos los aldeanos parecían vestir ropajes simples y muchos de ellos llevaban algo parecido a harapos. Sin embargo, su ropa debía parecer extraña en comparación con las demás. Vestía una chaqueta blanca cerrada con cremallera hasta la garganta y un hakama blanco bien sujeto a su cintura con un cinturón negro. _

_¿Así que esas eran las ropas con las que había muerto? _

_Se preguntó qué clase de trabajo tendría para llevar algo así. Era extremadamente incómodo en ese clima cálido; ya estaba transpirando ligeramente. Se incorporó apoyándose con las palmas de las manos e intentó recordar algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera estar conectada con su vida pasada. Pero no le vino nada. Sin embargo, lo único que podía recordar era su propio nombre y otro que claramente no era suyo. _

_Apiadándose de él, la anciana lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. _

"_Ven, querido," le dijo, guiándolo a través de la pequeña muchedumbre que se había acumulado a su alrededor curiosa por ver al recién llegado. _

_El hombre la siguió sin decir palabra mientras intentaba procesarlo todo y lo contemplaba todo con los ojos muy abiertos. Llegaron frente a una choza que asumió pertenecía a la anciana. Al entrar vio que era muy pequeña y que tenía muy pocas pertenencias. Le indicó que se sentara y obedeció, viendo cómo la mujer desaparecía en la cocina y volvía a aparecer. _

"_Aquí tienes," le dijo mientras le ponía una taza de té en las manos. __"Me llamo Mayumi." Se sentó frente a él. "¿Cómo te llamas, hijo?" _

_El hombre contempló su taza de té largo y tendido mientras sus dedos agarraban el asa con fuerza y su ceño se fruncía. Aún había muchas cosas por asimilar. __Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo. "Me llamo Ulquiorra," dijo despacio. "Ulquiorra Schiffer." _

"_Bien, Ulquiorra." Mayumi le sonrió amablemente. __"Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que encuentres un lugar para vivir. Ahora sólo estamos mi marido y yo, junto con un par más. No tenemos gran cosa, pero esperamos que te guste estar aquí. Aquí, en la Sociedad de Almas, todos somos familia." _

_Ulquiorra volvió a mirar su taza. ¿Así que aquí era dónde iba a vivir de ahora en adelante? ¿En la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Sin absolutamente ningún recuerdo que lo conectara con su vida pasada, excepto su propio nombre y otro más? _

"_Gracias," respondió. _

_¿A quién pertenecía ese nombre? ¿Pertenecía a una persona, o acaso era un lugar? El nombre se repetía en su mente, persiguiéndolo, diciéndole que era su única conexión con su vida anterior, pero más que intentaba alcanzarlo, recordarlo, no podía. _

_Grimmjow Jeagerjaques…_

Cuando terminó de asearse, Ulquiorra salió de la ducha y el vapor lo rodeó y le nubló la visión mientras buscaba una toalla a tientas. Cuando la encontró, se la enroscó alrededor de las caderas y se plantó frente al espejo del lavabo, contemplando su reflejo. Ulquiorra se tocó la cara, arrastrando lentamente las puntas de sus dedos desde el párpado inferior hasta su mandíbula. ¿Quién fue Ulquiorra Schiffer en su vida pasada? ¿Alguien importante? ¿O simplemente como cualquier otro ciudadano; uno del montón?

Se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Qué relevancia tenía ese nombre para él?

_Su estancia con Mayumi y los demás a los que no había conocido lo suficiente para llamarlos "familia" no duró mucho. No era porque no contribuyese a su pequeña "familia". De hecho, había encontrado trabajo como camarero en un restaurante para ayudar a llegar a fin de mes. La razón por la que no duró mucho fue porque toda la gente a su alrededor comenzó a enfermar. __Normalmente comenzaban teniendo dificultades para respirar. __No era porque apestase; cómo había deseado que simplemente fuese eso. _

_Por entonces, no sabía cuál era su problema y los que lo rodeaban empezaron a tenerle miedo, pensando que debía tener alguna clase de extraño poder. Incluso Mayumi, la primera persona que le había mostrado amabilidad al llegar a la Sociedad de Almas, parecía temerle. No era necesario que lo dijese para que Ulquiorra lo supiera. Podía verlo en la forma en que lo miraba. Incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, Ulquiorra se fue y se construyó una pequeña casa de madera en un bosque cercano. Antes de haber terminado la casa dormía a menudo bajo los árboles, usando el suelo y la tierna hierba como colchón. _

_Era una vida solitaria, estando solo en esa pequeña casa, pero era mucho mejor que tener que soportar las miradas de la gente. Siempre había sabido que era distinto, pero estar en su presencia lo hacía dar la nota, haciendo ese hecho aún más obvio. _

_Y eso no le gustaba._

Ulquiorra se secó mientras salía del baño. Tenía que prepararse para trabajar y hacer algo de papeleo. Y después de eso, tendría que asistir a esa celebración que su división le había preparado. Sólo faltaban unas horas para eso, ya que se había levantado particularmente tarde. Pero no pasaba nada. No tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Encontró un uniforme limpio en el armario y se lo puso, metiendo los brazos en las mangas con cuidado.

_Apenas habían pasado dos meses desde que Ulquiorra había empezado a vivir solo en el bosque cuando oyó una historia sobre un shinigami llamado Toushirou Hitsugaya que le llamó la atención. Al parecer, se rumoreaba que el joven shinigami había pasado por la misma experiencia que él. El gélido reiatsu del chico había sido la causa de la enfermedad de su abuela. _

_Esas noticias le dieron esperanzas. Porque eso significaba que había más gente como él. Además, era bien sabido en el Rukongai que los shinigami vivían mejor. _

_Con eso en mente, Ulquiorra decidió intentar estudiar en la academia shinigami, esperando tener un mejor comienzo que en su nueva vida en la Sociedad de Almas._

Ulquiorra se ató fuertemente el cinturón de su hakama. Ya casi estaba listo. Cogió un cepillo para el pelo que yacía sobre el tocador y se lo pasó por sus mechones negros, desenredándolos y alisándolos. Le gustaba mantener una apariencia cuidada, igual que su habitación.

_Gracias a Dios, había podido entrar en la academia shinigami con facilidad. Resultó que tenía razón; poseía una gran cantidad de reiatsu. Esto junto con el hecho de ser inteligente y trabajador hizo que pudiera aprobar todas las clases fácilmente. Trabajaba y entrenaba duro. Ulquiorra había recibido entrenamiento de Urahara Kisuke, el cual se había mostrado interesado en él, y le había enseñado a alcanzar el Bankai en cuestión de días. Había sido duro y había recibido diversas heridas en el proceso, pero Ulquiorra había conseguido aprenderlo. Ciertamente, la vida era mejor. La comida era mejor y el lugar donde vivía también lo era. Pero aún había un problema. _

_Seguía siendo un marginado. _

_Podía estar entre gente igual a él, pero seguía siendo diferente. Algunos de sus superiores lo trataban con cautela, como si fuese un criminal. Algunos los miraban con recelo, haciendo evidente su aversión. El hecho de que Ulquiorra era definitivamente distinto de los demás se evidenció aún más cuando tuvo que ejecutar su Bankai delante de todos durante su examen de competencias para ser capitán. _

_En el momento en que había liberado su Bankai, todos lo habían mirado con semejante horror que se preguntó qué había hecho mal. Nadie había reaccionado así cuando los otros capitanes habían llevado a cabo su Bankai. Inmediatamente, el capitán Yamamoto le había prohibido usarlo, excepto bajo extrema necesidad. Ulquiorra había obedecido sin rechistar, pero aún así, todo eso lo extrañaba. _

_¿Había algo malo en él?_

Ulquiorra soltó el cepillo y contempló su reflejo.

Bien, diferente o no, había demostrado ser merecedor de convertirse en shinigami. Y ahora era capitán de una de las Trece Divisiones, una proeza que sabía que no era fácil de realizar. Mirando su reflejo una última vez, Ulquiorra salió de su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él. Era hora de empezar el día.

* * *

Grimmjow revisó su mochila para comprobar que no se había dejado nada. Al ver que no, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y abrió una Garganta. Bien, allá vamos.

Grimmjow la atravesó.

En el momento en que lo hizo, su pie tocó el suelo. Una vez completamente fuera del portal, la Garganta se cerró tras el arrancar. Grimmjow miró a su alrededor. Así que esto era la Sociedad de Almas. Era ciertamente distinta a Hueco Mundo. Donde Hueco Mundo no era más que un desierto, la Sociedad de Almas estaba llena de vida y plantas. Era parecido a estar en el mundo humano, a excepción de que, por lo que había visto, el mundo humano estaba mucho más avanzado.

El Sexta Espada se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras pensaba en lo que debería hacer ahora.

Ulquiorra estaba en algún lugar de allí. La pregunta era: ¿dónde?

"Maldita sea," gruñó Grimmjow.

Esto iba a ser _mucho_ más difícil de lo que pensaba. Ese lugar debía ser enorme. Era imposible que pudiera encontrar a Ulquiorra sin ningún tipo de indicación. A menos que fuese _extremadamente_ afortunado (o desafortunado, ya que si Ulquiorra lo veía, le cortaría la cabeza). Al notar que alguien lo estaba mirando, Grimmjow se giró y vio que un crío lo observaba boquiabierto.

"¿Qué?" le espetó. No le gustaba que lo mirasen.

El niño se estremeció ante su tono pero alzó una mano lentamente y señaló el abdomen del Sexta.

"Tiene un agujero en el estómago," dijo el chiquillo, remarcando algo obvio.

Grimmjow le lanzó una mirada asesina. "¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿No sabes que es de mala educación mirar fijamente?"

"¡Lo siento, señor!" se disculpó el niño.

"Bah, no pasa nada. Sólo estoy de mal humor." Grimmjow agitó la mano ante el chico. "Nos vemos."

Suspiró y bajó la mirada. El niño tenía razón. No podía caminar por la Sociedad de Almas con su uniforme de Espada, un maldito agujero en el estómago y, por si fuera poco, una máscara de hollow en la cara, dejando claro que era un arrancar. Se mordió la mejilla y se puso a pensar. Si se paseaba de esa guisa, lo pillarían fácilmente. Tenía que conseguir algún tipo de disfraz. Pero incluso así sería incapaz de ocultar su máscara. Maldita sea.

Dio una patada al suelo.

A medida que aparecían los problemas, la cosa se hacía cada vez más difícil. Quizás podría ver a Ulquiorra si conseguía tener una mejor perspectiva de la zona. Con eso en mente, Grimmjow se encaramó al tejado de la casa más alta que encontró y miró a su alrededor. Era de noche y resultaba realmente complicado discernir algo. Grimmjow soltó una maldición entre dientes, pero se detuvo cuando vio un edificio a lo lejos. Por su aspecto, parecía que estaba teniendo lugar una fiesta. Las luces estaban encendidas, se oía ruido de la gente divirtiéndose y Grimmjow vio que algunos individuos estaban bebiendo.

Sí.

_Definitivamente_ era una fiesta.

_Bien, definitivamente es un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar a buscar a Ulquiorra_, pensó Grimmjow secamente. Ciertamente, al Ulquiorra que conocía no le gustaba ir de fiesta, así que no veía por qué el actual Ulquiorra iba a ser distinto. Así que Grimmjow empezó a buscar otros lugares potenciales donde buscarlo. Al no ver ninguno, Grimmjow bajó de un salto y comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse.

Vio un tendedero con unas prendas colgadas aún, así que Grimmjow cogió una bufanda, una camisa y unos pantalones que eran de su talla.

Eh, era robar y seguir vivo o ser capturado y asesinado por los shinigami.

* * *

Como Ulquiorra se había imaginado, la fiesta consistía básicamente en beber. Había tantos shinigamis borrachos que ni siquiera era divertido. Ulquiorra arrugó la nariz con asco. No era dado a la bebida y consideraba que era un hábito extremadamente repugnante y destructivo. Aunque eso no parecía disuadir a los demás shinigami. Por supuesto, al principio de la fiesta habían dicho que esto era para celebrar el ascenso de Ulquiorra a capitán de la Quinta División. Todos lo habían vitoreado y Ulquiorra se había visto forzado a beber un poco de sake.

¿Qué clase de celebración era ésta, que le obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería?

Ulquiorra sacudió la cabeza mientras observaba cómo otros shinigami hacían el imbécil. Parecía que, aunque la fiesta estaba organizada por la Quinta División, algunos shinigami de otras divisiones habían aprovechado la oportunidad para colarse en ella. Ulquiorra estaba sentado en un rincón viendo cómo los demás se divertían mientras sostenía su pequeño vaso de sake.

"¡Eh, capitán Ulquiorra!"

El hombre alzó la mirada. "¿Kurosaki?" preguntó con incredulidad. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en tu casa? ¿No tienes que ir a clase?"

El adolescente sonrió. "Sí, pero no pasa nada. Sólo he venido a pasar un rato."

"Ya veo." Ulquiorra no estaba de humor para hablar con el joven Vaizard. Aún estaba molesto con Kurosaki por haberlo detenido cuando iba a matar a ese arrancar.

Pero al parecer, Ichigo no captó la indirecta de que Ulquiorra no quería hablar con él, porque de repente el joven se sentó delante de él con una expresión repentinamente seria. "Capitán Ulquiorra," empezó Ichigo.

Schiffer lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Qué?" Los shinigami hacían tanto ruido que tuvo que aguzar el oído para escuchar lo que le dijo entonces Ichigo.

"¿Recuerda algo de su vida pasada?"

"¿Qué?" Ulquiorra miró a Ichigo, olvidando la rabia. "¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?"

"No es nada." Ichigo se encogió de hombros. "Sólo preguntaba."

"Hmm." Ulquiorra miró al joven Vaizard detenidamente. Bien, parecía una pregunta bastante inocente. Pero no tenía ganas de compartir eso con el chico. Sentía que era algo personal. "No," mintió Ulquiorra. "No recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada." El hombre se puso de pie con la intención de abandonar el edificio. Necesitaba un poco de aire. "Y ahora, si me excusas, Kurosaki, voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco."

"Claro." Ichigo lo saludó con la mano con pereza. "Nos vemos, capitán."

Ulquiorra caminó hacia la puerta con la mano apoyada en la empuñadura de su zanpakutou.

"¡Eh, Ulquiorra-chan!" cantó Yumichika, agarrándolo de la manga. "¡Te ves maravillosamente hermoso esta noche!"

"Ah, sí," contestó, incómodo, mientras le apartaba la mano de su manga. Era obvio que el hombre estaba borracho. Nunca llamaría hermoso a nadie excepto a sí mismo. Eso demostraba cuán ebrio estaba. "Gracias. Pero me tengo que ir, Yumichika. Quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco."

"Eh, Ulqui," dijo Yumichika sin escucharlo. "¿Cuál crees que es mi mejor característica?"

"Uhhh…" le habían dicho que si alguna vez Yumichika le preguntaba eso a alguien, tenía que responder "todo" incluso aunque pensara que sus ojos o su piel eran sus mejores rasgos. Se decía que si respondías algo que no fuera "todo", Yumichika te arañaba la cara. Y Ulquiorra no quería eso. "¿Todo?"

"¿_De veras_?" dijo el hombre alegremente. "¡Oh, graciaaaaas, Ulqui!" Le dio un abrazo y lo apretó con fuerza.

Oh, mierda. Ahora todo el mundo los estaba mirando. Todos miraban a Ulquiorra y a Yumichika con expresión divertida. Nadie se había atrevido nunca a abrazar a Ulquiorra debido a que desprendía un aire que decía que era intocable. Teniendo a Yumichika tan cerca, Ulquiorra pudo notar el olor a alcohol de su aliento. Con la cara roja, Ulquiorra se desenredó con cuidado de los brazos de Yumichika y escapó rápidamente del restaurante antes de que nadie más pudiera detenerlo.

Una vez fuera, Ulquiorra tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y lo soltó lentamente.

Se estaba haciendo difícil respirar allí dentro.

Ulquiorra no estaba acostumbrado a asistir a reuniones sociales, así que le resultaba extremadamente incómodo. El hombre se fijó en sus alrededores. Todo estaba en silencio, como le gustaba. Siempre le había gustado el silencio. Así podía pensar sin que ningún ruido interrumpiera sus pensamientos. A menudo, Ulquiorra daba paseos nocturnos. De algún modo, y al contrario que la mayoría, se sentía más cómodo en la oscuridad. Se apoyó contra la columna que había fuera del restaurante y alzó la vista al cielo.

Las estrellas estaban dispersadas por el cielo nocturno, dando el aspecto de joyas brillantes sobre una tela negra. La luna estaba oscurecida por unas cuantas nubes, pero aún así seguía ofreciendo una buena vista. A Ulquiorra le encantaba observar las estrellas. Parecía ejercer un efecto calmante sobre él. Además de que, de algún modo, era algo que consideraba especial. Cada vez que miraba el cielo estrellado, se sentía como si no estuviera solo en el mundo y hubiera alguien a su lado, compartiendo la vista con él. ¿Acaso solía hacer esto en su vida pasada?

¿Con alguien especial? ¿Un amante, quizás?

Quizás.

Ulquiorra suspiró.

Mientras el viento soplaba, alborotándole un poco su cabello negro, Ulquiorra se preguntó, en caso de que Grimmjow Jeagerjaques fuese el nombre de alguien de especial significado en su vida anterior, si ese Grimmjow aún estaría vivo. ¿Estaría allí fuera ahora, buscándolo, echándolo de menos? Tenía tantas preguntas, pero de momento no tenía respuesta para ninguna de ellas.

Ulquiorra observó el brillo de las estrellas en el cielo. Pequeños diamantes sobre negro.

_Grimmjow Jeagerjaques…_

Debía haber sido especial ya que, de otro modo, de todas las cosas que podría haber recordado de su vida pasada, no habría recordado sólo ese nombre.

**NdT:** Bueno, otro capítulo más. No sé qué más decir… bueno, como no creo que me dé tiempo a subir el próximo capítulo antes del sábado, ¡feliz Navidad a todos!


	4. Familiar

Grimmjow era afortunado. Había conseguido pasearse por la Sociedad de Almas sin ser advertido. Hasta ahora. Entrecerró los ojos. Había pasado ante tantas casas mal construidas que ya había perdido la cuenta. Ojeó otra de esas casas mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

_Joder,__así__que__¿éste__es__el__agujero__a__donde__va__a__parar__todo__el__mundo__cuando__renace?__Vaya__mierda__de__sitio,_ pensó mientras le propinaba una patada a una piedra del suelo. _Tch.__Aún__así,__supongo__que__sigue__siendo__más__divertido__que__Hueco__Mundo._

Sabía que había ido a parar a una de las partes más pobres de la Sociedad de Almas, pero siempre se la había imaginado con un aspecto _muy_ diferente. Ya sabéis, menos expresiones infelices y una atmósfera más amistosa. Parecía que se había equivocado, ¿eh?

La única razón por la que aún no había sido atrapado por un shinigami era que se había puesto la ropa que había robado antes y había metido la suya en la mochila. La ropa que llevaba ahora picaba como mil demonios, pero cumplía con su propósito; cubría su agujero de hollow y su tatuaje. Incluso se había envuelto la parte inferior del rostro con el trozo de tela para ocultar su máscara. Obviamente, ahora tenía un aspecto sospechoso y la gente le lanzaba miradas desconfiadas, pero al menos así nadie sabría que uno de los Espada de Aizen se había colado en la Sociedad de Almas. No quería llamar la atención.

Al cabo de unos minutos más Grimmjow se detuvo al ver que las hileras de chozas se habían acabado. Había preguntado a la gente y uno de los residentes del Rukongai (el supuesto nombre de ese lugar de la Sociedad de Almas) le había dicho que si seguía caminando en esa dirección llegaría al Seireitei, el lugar donde vivían los shinigami. Parecía que ya había llegado.

Grimmjow observó los alrededores.

Estaba al borde del Rukongai y aún desde ahí podía ver la marcada diferencia entre éste y el Seireitei. Sólo había estado en las partes más pobres de la Sociedad de Almas, pero allí era dónde aparecían las almas al renacer. Por lo que había visto del Rukongai, éste era un lugar de mala muerte comparado con el Seireitei. No era extraño, pues, que la gente quisiera convertirse en shinigami a la mínima oportunidad; querían escapar de la vida en el Rukongai. Lo sabía porque la gente a la que había pedido indicaciones no paraba de parlotear sobre ellos. Era obvio que los shinigami eran admirados y respetados.

¿Se habría sentido Ulquiorra del mismo modo que esa gente?

El Ulquiorra que conocía se habría mostrado reacio ante la idea de convertirse en shinigami, diciendo que éstos no estaban al mismo nivel que los hollows. ¿Significaba eso que este nuevo Ulquiorra pensaba que los que no estaban al mismo nivel que los shinigami eran los hollows…? Grimmjow enderezó los hombros. Bueno, no había modo de que fuese a descubrirlo si simplemente se quedaba allí pensado.

Respiró hondo y se encaminó hacia el Seireitei. Los edificios de esa zona estaban bien iluminados y cuidados, al contrario de los del Rukongai. Y Ulquiorra estaba ahí dentro, en alguna parte. Incluso el sólo pensarlo lo hacía estremecerse con expectación. No tenía ni idea de lo que haría cuando se encontrara de nuevo con Ulquiorra, visto que éste aún lo veía como a un enemigo, pero ya se enfrentaría a eso llegado el momento. Ahora mismo de lo único que se tenía que preocupar era…

Grimmjow se paró en seco y se le contrajeron las pupilas.

¿Qué demonios era ese ruido?

Parecía como si proviniera del cielo. _No__puede__ser_. Grimmjow alzó la vista.

"¡JODER!" gritó mientras retrocedía de un salto y caía de espaldas. Y justo a tiempo, porque en el momento en que saltó hacia atrás, los muros que habían caído del cielo impactaron contra el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo y creando una barrera entre él y el Seireitei. Entre él y Ulquiorra. Los altos muros se elevaban ante él con orgullo, intimidantes.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Respirando con fuerza, Grimmjow aparcó el hecho de que había escapado de la muerte por los pelos, se puso de pie y se acercó al muro con cuidado. Colocó una mano sobre él y entonces la cerró en un puño. Por más que le gustara la idea de abrirse paso a través del muro a puñetazos, sabía que eso atraería la atención de la gente. _Este__muro__se__puso__por__una__razón_, se dio cuenta con un sentimiento de desazón. Notó que su puño se aflojaba un poco ante ese pensamiento. Era para impedir el paso a los intrusos.

"¡Maldita sea!"

Estampó el puño contra la pared, frustrado. ¡_No_ había venido desde Hueco Mundo a arriesgar su vida para encontrar a Ulquiorra sólo para ser detenido por un maldito muro! Y para colmo, ni siquiera había conseguido hacer ni una puta raja en la pared. A pesar de haberla golpeado con todas sus fuerzas. La sangre manó de sus nudillos pero Grimmjow no hizo nada para detenerla. En vez de eso, la miró con detenimiento y entonces volvió a mirar el muro para asegurarse de que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Ni un solo rasguño. ¿De qué estaba hecha esa cosa? Con un gruñido reberverando en su garganta, Grimmjow echó atrás el puño para volver a golpear la pared...

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Grimmjow abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Lo habían descubierto?

"Te he hecho una pregunta."

Intentando aquietar los rápidos latidos de su corazón, Grimmjow respiró hondo para calmarse. ¿Era un shinigami? Si lo era, y si había sido descubierto, no tendría más remedio que luchar. Sus dedos se morían de ganas de desenvainar a Pantera, pero se resistió en caso de que estuviera equivocado. Lentamente, Grimmjow se giró hacia la fuente de la voz y un gigante apareció en su campo de visión. Éste se alzaba ante él con un aspecto amenazador. Cosa que no asustaba a Grimmjow. Había luchado contra oponentes más fuertes. Por la sensación del reiatsu del hombre, Grimmjow supo que podría ganarlo con facilidad. Al pensar en eso, el Sexta se aseguró de que su propio reiatsu aún estuviera oculto. El gigante no tenía por qué saber hasta dónde llegaba su poder. Observó al gigante y vio que éste llevaba un gorro rojo con borlas doradas y que tenía barba. No parecía muy amistoso.

Grimmjow no puso evitar pensar que el gigante le recordaba a Yammy. Demonios, esos dos podrían pasar como hermanos.

"¿Quién eres?" fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

El gigante enarcó una ceja. "¿No lo sabes?"

Grimmjow negó con la cabeza.

"Me llamo Jidanbo Ikkankazu. Soy el guardián de esta puerta." Miró a Grimmjow con recelo. "¿Qué estabas haciendo hace un momento? Nadie puede pasar por esta puerta."

Grimmjow maldijo entre dientes. Un guardián. ¡De toda la gente con la que podría haberse topado! Si quería entrar, primero tendría que pasar por encima de ese idiota. Normalmente habría desafiado y vencido al hombre, pero ahora no podía hacer tal cosa sin conseguir que corriera la voz. Además, estaba seguro de que el jaleo que armarían al luchar atraería a los shinigami. Ya podía oir las puertas de varias casas abriéndose mientras sus ocupantes observaban la escena con curiosidad. Grimmjow contempló seriamente la posibilidad de desenvainar a Pantera, pero viendo que eso sólo crearía problemas, recurrió a la siguiente mejor opción: mentir.

"Acabo de llegar aquí y estaba paseando cuando estas cosas," señaló los muros, "cayeron del cielo. Casi me matan."

Jidanbo se echó hacia atrás y su expresión se hizo más tierna. "¿Así que eres un alma nueva?"

Grimmjow asintió.

El gigante suspiró. "Mira, chico. Sé que es difícil acostumbrarse a este lugar, pero siempre debes tener algo presente; no puedes entrar al Seireitei."

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Grimmjow con curiosidad.

Jidanbo le dirigió una mirada divertida. "Los shinigami no se relacionan con la gente del Rukongai. O al menos, raramente lo hacen. También es para impedir el paso a los intrusos. Especialmente durante esta guerra." La expresión de Jidanbo se oscureció. "Lo siento, pero tienes que irte. Ve a buscar algún lugar donde dormir, chico, y mantente alejado de aquí."

Ignorando el hecho de que lo había llamado 'chico' varias veces, Grimmjow masculló, "Gracias" y se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos. Volvió a mirar a Jidanbo, que estaba vigilando la puerta. El gigante parecía estar afilando su hacha. Sus ojos zafiro se apartaron de la escena y dirigieron su mirada hacia el suelo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a encontrar a Ulquiorra ahora?

"¡Ichigo! ¿Sabes dónde está Ulqui-chan?"

El shinigami de pelo naranja alzó la mirada al oír su nombre. Enarcó una ceja ante las dos personas familiares que había ante él. Una de ellas era una mujer atractiva y pechugona de cabellos dorados, mientras que el otro era un chico bajito y de pelo blanco que aparentaba unos once años. "Matsumoto," saludó Ichigo a la mujer. Entonces, y con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, Ichigo se dirigió al chico. "Toushirou," dijo, arrastrando la palabra.

Ni que decir haya, eso tuvo el efecto deseado. El chico le lanzó una mirada asesina a Ichigo. "¡Es capitán Hitsugaya!" espetó.

Ichigo rio ante su reacción. Odiaba que Ichigo lo llamara por su nombre en vez de por su título.

"¿Y bien, Ichigo?"

"¿Qué?"

Matsumoto se inclinó hacia delante de manera que lo único que podía ver Ichigo era la maravillosa visión de sus pechos. El adolescente tuvo que esforzarse _mucho___para no mirar su pecho y mantener la vista clavada en su rostro.

"Ya sabes a qué me refiero." Matsumoto puso morros. "¿Dónde está Ulqui-chan? Quiero darle un abrazo para felicitarlo por ascender a capitán."

"¿Un abrazo?" dijo Ichigo con incredulidad. "No hablarás en serio."

Si mal no recordaba, el último encuentro de Ulquiorra con Matsumoto Rangiku no había sido muy agradable. Al menos para Ulquiorra. Cualquier otro hombre habría estado en la gloria pero, aparentemente, Ulquiorra no era como los demás hombres. Al oír la noticia de que Ulquiorra había aprovado el examen de capitán, Matsumoto había agarrado al desprevenido hombre y le había hundido la cara entre sus pechos en lo que ella denominaba un abrazo. Ni que decir haya, Ulquiorra no lo había encontrado una experiencia agradable. Por un lado, era vergonzoso, y por otro, esos pechos podían matar.

En serio.

Cuando finalmente Matsumoto lo había soltado, Ulquiorra casi había necesitado una RCP. Después de ese día, Ulquiorra se mantenía alejado de la sobreentusiasta mujer. Y de las mujeres con grandes pechos en general.

Al ver la expresión de Ichigo, Matsumoto rio. "¡Ohh, no te preocupes! ¡Esta vez no lo ahogaré! ¡Iré con cuidado!"

"¡Casi lo mataste!"

Glups. "¡No lo puedo evitar; se ve tan kawaii con su uniforme!" Incluso tuvo el detalle de parecer avergonzada. Aunque eso no duró mucho, ya que de repente dio una palmada y exclamó, "¡Oh, Zaraki también está buscando a Ulqui-chan para felicitarlo! ¿No es maravilloso por su parte?"

Ichigo y Hitsugaya intercambiaron miradas compasivas, sintiendo lástima por Ulquiorra. Matsumoto no se dio cuenta de esto, obviamente.

Zaraki Kenpachi era otro individuo que Ichigo sabía que Ulquiorra no se alegraría de ver. Desde que Ulquiorra pasara el examen para capitán, Kenpachi había cogido la costumbre de aparecer de la nada para atacar a Ulquiorra cuando éste menos lo esperaba. Esto no habría sido un problema si a Kenpachi no se le hubiera ocurrido que los mejores momentos para atacarlo eran cuando el hombre estaba dormido o justo cuando acababa de salir de la ducha.

"Pues no estoy seguro de dónde está," respondió Ichigo.

"Pues claro que no. Eres un idiota," rezongó Hitsugaya, aún enfadado porque Ichigo se negara a llamarlo por su título.

"Calla."

Ichigo agarró su vaso de zumo y arañó la superficie ligeramente con las uñas. Ahora que Matsumoto lo había mencionado, no se veía a Ulquiorra por ninguna parte. Hacía casi una hora que no lo veía, y esta era _su_ fiesta. Ichigo se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Podía ser que estuviera fuera? La única razón por la que Ichigo se había escabullido de su casa para venir a esta fiesta era para asegurarse de que el encuentro de Ulquiorra con Grimmjow no lo había afectado.

El adolescente se puso de pie. "Voy a buscarlo."

"¡Muy bien!" dijo Rangiku antes de dejarse caer en el asiento que antes había ocupado Ichigo, y para disgusto de Hitsugaya. No le gustaba estar con Matsumoto cuando ésta quería beber. "Tráelo de regreso si lo encuentras. Ulqui-chan se está perdiendo su propia fiesta."

"Claro," dijo Ichigo con aire ausente.

¿Dónde estaba Ulquiorra? Ichigo se abrió paso entre la multitud. Ulquiorra había dicho que quería tomar un poco de aire fresco. No podía seguir fuera, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, no había gran cosa que hacer en la Sociedad de Almas y ésta era su fiesta. No sería tan antisocial como para abandonar la fiesta, ¿verdad? Sin embarbo, Ichigo comprobó que estaba equivocado, ya que lo primero que vio al salir del edificio fue a Ulquiorra.

"Capitán."

No hubo respuesta.

Ichigo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Qué raro. Ulquiorra no parecía haber notado su presencia. Estaba de espaldas a Ichigo y cuando el joven Vaizard se acercó, vio que Ulquiorra parecía estar profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ulquiorra estaba observando el cielo plagado de estrellas mientras la brisa movía suavemente su pelo y su uniforme. La luz de la luna lo iluminaba, haciendo que su piel pálida brillara tenuemente. En ese momento, Ichigo no vio al nuevo capitán de la Quinta División, sino al antiguo Cuarta Espada. No vio a un hombre vestido con el típico uniforme negro de shinigami, sino a un hombre vestido con el uniforme blanco de los Espada. Un fantasma de lo que Ulquiorra había sido en el pasado. Era la expresión de sus ojos, tan llenos de nostalgia y tristeza. Casi podía ver las marcas de lágrimas que antes había en el rostro de Ulquiorra Schiffer, unas marcas que lo hacían parecer un ser destinado a permanecer triste para siempre. Una punzada de culpabilidad atravesó el corazón de Ichigo ante tal pensamiento.

_Ichigo sacó su zanpakutou de la carne pálida, horrorizado por lo que había hecho. Unos enormes ojos esmeralda lo miraron con sorpresa. La sangre manó de la herida y un hilo carmesí cayó desde la comisura de los labios del Cuarta y goteó de su barbilla. Y para acabar de rematarlo, el arrancar se estaba desintegrando. Se estaba convirtiendo en cenizas ante los ojos de Ichigo y lo único que el joven Vaizard podía hacer era mirar. _

_No había nada que pudiera hacer. _

"_Ahora__luchas__como__un__hollow.__A__sangre__fría,__" __dijo__Ulquiorra__con__el__más__leve__indicio__de__una__sonrisa__en__sus__labios__blancos__y__negros.__Pero__incluso__mientras__decía__esto,__la__máscara__de__Ichigo__se__rompió__y__cayó__al__suelo__y__sus__ojos__perdieron__la__expresión__enloquecida__que__había__en__ellos__momentos__atrás.__Entonces__Ulquiorra__cerró__los__ojos,__aceptando__su__derrota._

Ichigo repiró hondo y se encaró al antiguo Espada. Ulquiorra ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando el joven se colocó junto al pálido hombre. Estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos para apreciar lo que le rodeaba. Ichigo no era muy talentoso con todo lo relacionado con el reiatsu, pero inclusó él pudo darse cuenta por la sensación de su reiatsu de que Ulquiorra estaba afligido.

_A pesar del aprieto en el que se encontraba, Ulquiorra no parecía muy preocupado por su bienestar. En vez de ello, sus ojos esmeralda parecían estar buscando algo frenéticamente. O a alguien. Cuando Ulquiorra finalmente halló lo que estaba buscando, la calma se apoderó de él, aunque la tristeza de esos ojos aún estaba presente. Unos ojos marrones siguieron la trayectoria de la mirada de Ulquiorra y descubrieron que ésta estaba fija en el moribundo Sexta Espada. _

_Grimmjow sangraba por las numerosas heridas que le cubrían el cuerpo y la vida de sus ojos se estaba apagando. Era un milagro que el hombre fuera capaz de mantenerse de pie. _

_En el momento en que zafiro y esmeralda se encontraron, Ichigo supo que esos dos tenían una conexión. No, un lazo especial. _

_La expresión de Grimmjow era una que Ichigo nunca olvidaría. El horror de su rostro mientras veía cómo Ulquiorra se convertía lentamente en cenizas era una imagen que había permanecido gravada en su mente hasta ahora. _

_Una lanza helada le atravesó el corazón al ver a Grimmjow avanzar a trompicones desesperadamente, con movimientos débiles, para intentar coger las cenizas. Las únicas evidencias que quedaban de la existencia de Ulquiorra. Pero las cenizas se le escaparon entre los dedos. _

_Ichigo__nunca__había__visto__a__un__hombre__tan__destrozado._

"Capitán Ulquiorra," volvió a probar Ichigo.

Esta vez el hombre lo oyó. Ulquiorra se sobresaltó al oír su nombre. Apartó la mirada del cielo estrellado y la fijó en el rostro de Ichigo.

"Kurosaki," dijo Ulquiorra.

_Grimmjow contempló las palmas de sus manos donde las cenizas de Ulquiorra lo habían tocado hacía unos segundos mientras sus ojos de zafiro se llenaban de lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba. Ya no era el orgulloso Sexta Espada que Ichigo conocía. Ahora Grimmjow Jeagerjaques era un hombre destrozado. _

_¿E__Ichigo?__Él__era__un__asesino._

Su expresión era estoica y su voz no traicionaba los sentimientos que lo embargaban. El hombre que había ante él era la causa de las muchas noches en vela que Ichigo había sufrido debido a la culpabilidad. El hombre que había ante él había perdido todo cuanto había sido por culpa de Ichigo. Había perdido su identidad, sus recuerdos. Siempre era apartado en la Sociedad de Almas por un pasado que no podía recordar. Su vida, su existencia en la Sociedad de Almas no era nada más que una mentira. A Ichigo le resultaba duro encarar al hombre sin recordar cómo esos ojos esmeralda lo habían mirado cuando le había atravesado el pecho con su zanpakutou hacía más de un año.

"_Ahora__luchas__como__un__hollow.__A__sangre__fría.__"_

Ichigo compuso una sonrisa falsa. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí fuera? Hace un frío de mil demonios. Volvamos a dentro. Todos le están esperando." Señaló con un gesto la puerta del edificio.

Ulquiorra se lo quedó mirando un momento, pero no respondió. En vez de ello, volvió a clavar la mirada en el cielo. "Kurosaki. Quiero hacerte una pregunta."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Alguna vez te has sentido como si hubieras cometido un terrible error en el pasado?"

_Unos__ojos__de__zafiro__brillaron__con__furia.__ "__Lo__has__matado.__"_

_No__eres__nada__más__que__un__asesino._

El adolescente se puso rígido. "¿A qué se refiere?"

Ulquiorra dudó. "No formo parte de la Sociedad de Almas."

Espera. ¿Qué?

"No lo entiendo. ¡Claro que forma parte de la Sociedad de Almas! Vive aquí, ¿no?"

"Técnicamente, sí, formo parte de la Sociedad de Almas." El hombre exhaló el aire que había estado reteniendo. "Fui aceptado en la Sociedad de Almas en el momento en que renací aquí. Pero…" Tamborileó los dedos sobre la barandilla, sumido en sus pensamientos. "Pero no he sido aceptado por la gente de la Sociedad de Almas."

Ichigo suspiró, aliviado. Así que se trataba de eso. Por un horrible momento había pensado que Ulquiorra había recordado que él había sido el que había acabado con su vida como arrancar. Sin embargo, permaneció en silencio. Ichigo se dio cuenta de que éste era uno de los raros momentos en que Ulquiorra se abría a él, aunque sólo fuera un poquito. Momentos así ocurrían de higos a brevas.

"Me siento como… si en mi vida pasada hubiera cometido algún tipo de crimen para que esto ocurra," continuó Ulquiorra. "Soy un capitán y he trabajado duro para conseguirlo. He realizado todas mis misiones a la perfección y sin rechistar. He jurado lealtad eterna a la Sociedad de Almas. Soy admirado y he sido elogiado por mi trabajo. Pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Pero sigue siendo lo mismo." Su expresión era indescifrable, pero la frustración que sentía se dejaba notar en su voz. "No fui aceptado cuando llegué a la Sociedad de Almas. Aún no soy aceptado como uno de los capitanes de las 13 Divisiones. No importa cuánto me esfuerce, no es suficiente. Puede que sólo sea yo, pero tengo la sensación de que se me han ocultado muchas cosas." Su mirada se endureció. "Por un pasado que no recuerdo."

Silencio.

¿Cómo se suponía que Ichigo tenía que responder eso? Todas sus palabras eran ciertas, pero no podía decírselo. Ichigo tragó saliva y entonces rio, incómodo. "Eh, no sea tonto. Pues claro que ha sido aceptado por la gente de aquí. Sólo está siendo paranoico. Ahora volvamos a…"

"Sabes que no es el caso, Kurosaki. Sabes que todo lo que he dicho es cierto."

Si la culpa que antes había experimentado no había sido evidente, ahora podía verse claramente en su expresión. No tenía ni idea de cuán difícil le resultaba a Ulquiorra vivir así, y eso, sabiendo que era en parte culpa suya, lo hizo sentir peor.

_Grimmjow__agarró__el__uniforme__de__Ichigo__mientras__la__vida__de__sus__ojos__se__apagaba.__Un__poco__de__sangre__manaba__de__un__corte__en__su__frente__y__le__caía__en__los__ojos,__pero__consiguió__mantener__la__mirada__asesina__que__le__dirigía__a__Kurosaki.__El__olor__a__sangre__era__abrumador.__ "__Bastardo,__" __le__espetó.__ "__Pagarás__por__haberlo__matado.__"_

Ichigo le tocó el hombro. "Las cosas mejorarán." No hubo respuesta. Su voz ganó fuerza al ver que Ulquiorra no le cortaba la cabeza. "Ya verá. Llevará un tiempo, pero al final la gente verá las contribuciones y sacrificios que ha hecho por la Sociedad de Almas. Y cuando lo hagan, le aceptarán por quien…"

Mientras hablaba, los ojos de Ulquiorra se dirigieron a la mano que Ichigo había apoyado sobre su hombro y clavaron la vista en ella.

"Kurosaki," dijo Ulquiorra, cortando a Ichigo a media frase.

"¿Sí?"

"No me toques."

"Oh, claro. Perdón."

Había olvidado por completo que aunque Ulquiorra a veces le explicaba lo que pensaba, era obvio que no quería estrechar lazos con el joven. Y además estaba el hecho de que quizás aún estuviera un poco enojado con él por haberle impedido matar a Grimmjow. La mano ofensiva fue apartada antes de que Ulquiorra decidiera cortarla.

"Bien."

Ulquiorra aflojó la mano que tenía sobre la barandilla y volvió a mirar el cielo estrellado. Sabía que Kurosaki sólo intentaba ayudarlo, pero aún estaba un poco enojado con él por haber arruinado su última misión.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por entre sus mechones negros. Éstas ni siquiera eran la mitad de sus preocupaciones. El nombre conectado con su pasado lo estaba molestando más que nunca.

Quienquiera que fuese ese tal Grimmjow, tanto si Ulquiorra era importante para él – había asumido que 'Grimmjow' debía de ser un hombre ya que, con lo raro que era el nombre, no podía imaginar que fuera de mujer – como si no, muy probablemente sí que era importante para Ulquiorra. El shinigami se soltó de la barandilla. Quienquiera que fuese ese hombre, pertenecía al pasado. E incluso… Incluso aunque Ulquiorra se volviera a encontrar con él…

"Volvamos a dentro, Kurosaki."

Las posibilidades de que supiera que ese hombre era _su_ Grimmjow eran escasas.

"Claro."

¿Las posibilidades de que recordara algo de su confuso pasado? Aún más.

Grimmjow se dejó caer en el suelo y apoyó la espalda contra un árbol. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el tronco y cerró los ojos. _Bien,__hoy__ha__sido__un__día__productivo,_ pensó con sarcasmo. Después de haberse topado con Jidanbo, Grimmjow había rodeado los malditos muros y casi no había encontrado ninguna obertura. Intentar volar por encima del muro había resultado inútil, ya que algo referente a esa pared le impedía caminar en el aire. Grimmjow maldijo entre dientes.

Aún no hacía ni un día que estaba en la Sociedad de Almas y ya estaba harto.

Primero, no podía destruir el muro. Entonces descubría que había un guardián. Después, resulta que no podía caminar por el aire para sobrepasar el muro. Y finalmente, no había oberturas.

Vaya mierda de suerte.

Y estaba tan cerca. Pero no se iba a rendir. Porque Ulquiorra vivía tras esos muros. Joder, incluso si eso significaba arriesgar su vida, iba a seguir adelante. El único problema ahora era qué haría cuando encontrara a Ulquiorra. No tenía ninguna garantía de que el hombre quisiera escucharlo. Ulquiorra necesitaría una mejor razón que 'porque soy Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' para escucharlo. Tampoco había garantía alguna de que de nuevo hubiera alguien para salvarlo. No era que lo deseara. No era una maldita doncella en apuros. El Sexta Espada no necesitaba depender de nadie.

Pero Dios sabía que no se atrevería a levantar un dedo contra Ulquiorra. Aunque fuera en defensa propia.

Grimmjow dejó caer la cabeza entre las rodillas. Estaba tan jodido. No tenía ni idea de cómo entrar al Seireitei. No sabía qué hacer si encontraba a Ulquiorra. Y, maldita sea, esa ropa lo estaba ahogando.

Grimmjow se quitó la tela que se había puesto en la parte inferior del rostro y la tiró al suelo. Era jodidamente difícil respirar con eso. Además, hacía bastante calor. Agarró la tela y se secó el cuello, donde se habían formado gotas de sudor.

Estaba en una zona bastante aislada y rodeada por unos cuantos árboles. La luz de la luna se colaba entre las ramas, iluminando tenuemente el área. Estaba un poco apartado, aunque cerca del Seireitei, pero no le preocupaba ser descubierto a pesar de haberse quitado el trozo de tela, exponiendo su máscara de hollow. Era una zona bastante solitaria y Grimmjow estaba seguro de que allí estaría a salvo.

Aunque ya era un poco tarde. Quizás lo mejor sería regresar a Las Noches y volver el día siguiente. No había mucho que pudiera hacer ahora y además, si se ausentaba demasiado tiempo, Aizen podría sospechar algo. Podía importarle una mierda lo que Aizen le hiciera por haberlo traicionado, pero tampoco era estúpido. Si ahora moría, no podría encontrar a Ulquiorra.

Suspiró.

Bueno, lo mejor sería regresar ahora.

Estaba empezando a abrir una Garganta cuando se le ocurrió.

Las Gargantas se podían usar para ir a cualquier lugar, ¿verdad?

Así que eso significaba que seguramente podría colarse en el Seireitei usando una Garganta. Sería sencillo, sobretodo porque ahora sabía dónde estaba el Seireitei.

Sonrió. Quizás al final su situación no era tan desesperada.

La fiesta finalmente había acabado. Después de tantas insoportables horas de tener que soportar shinigamis borrachos y sus extrañas y a veces avengonzantes payasadas. Todos estaban regresando a sus hogares. Algunos se quedaban un rato más para felicitar a Ulquiorra por su nuevo puesto. Schiffer había dado tantas veces la mano y había sido felicitado por tantas personas que ya había perdido la cuenta. La mayoría lo había hecho por cortesía. No muchos lo habían hecho con sinceridad. Cosa que no lo sorprendía. Ya se lo esperaba. Quizás le habían montado esa fiesta, pero muchos aún se mostraban recelosos.

"Felicidades, Schiffer," Ikkaku sonrió, dándole la mano y apretándola con fuerza. "Quizás la próxima vez podamos permitirnos un pequeño combate."

Entendiendo pequeño combate como 'luchemos hasta que uno de los dos muera'.

"Quizás," meditó Ulquiorra. "Gracias, Madarame."

Ikkaku Madarame era uno de los pocos que actuaba con normalidad estando cerca de él. A pesar de que a Ulquiorra no le gustaba su tendencia a la violencia, comparable a la de Zaraki Kenpachi, ciertamente resultaba un cambio agradable. Y al menos, al contrario que Zaraki, Ikkaku no le tendía emboscadas para luchar al salir de la ducha.

"Nos vemos pues, Schiffer," dijo Ikkaku. Hizo un gesto a su mejor amigo, que estaba junto a él. "Venga, Yumichika. Nos vamos."

Yumichika no se movió. Se quedó clavado donde estaba, mirando a Ulquiorra con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Oi, Yumichika…"

"¡Hermosa dama!" gritó Yumichika, abalanzándose sobre Ulquiorra y casi derribándolo. "¡No vuelvas a abandonarme!" dijo entre sollozos contra su pálido cuello, refiriéndose a cuando Ulquiorra había salido a tomar un poco de aire.

Oh, Dios.

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos y arrugó la nariz. El pestazo a alcohol que desprendía el hombre era abrumador. Intentó apartarlo, pero sólo consiguió que Yumichika se aferrara a él con más fuerza, enroscando los brazos alrededor de la fina cintura de Ulquiorra en un abrazo asfixiante. Genial. Por eso odiaba la gente borracha.

"Yumichika," dijo Ulquiorra con voz monótona, "Suéltame."

"¡No!"

Lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Ulquiorra suspiró. Puso las manos sobre los hombros de Ayasegawa con firmeza y lo apartó de él, empujándolo a los brazos de Ikkaku. "Cuida de él, Madarame. Mañana tendrá una buena resaca," dijo Ulquiorra secamente antes de girarse para abandonar el edificio.

Ignoró los gritos desesperados de 'hermosa dama' que lo siguieron. Ulquiorra notó que se le formaba un tic en el ojo. Sabía que tenía un aspecto más femenino que la mayoría de hombres, pero eso no significaba que Ayasegawa pudiera llamarlo mujer. Borracho o no. Al salir al exterior, se encontró con el shinigami de pelo naranja. Ichigo Kurosaki estaba apoyado contra un pilar con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Ojos esmeralda se econtaron con otros marrones. "¿No vas a casa, Kurosaki?"

"Sí. Sólo quería hablar un rato con usted."

"¿Oh?" Ulquiorra se giró para encarar por completo a Ichigo. "¿Sobre qué? Hemos hablado hace poco."

"Sí, lo sé, pero..." Ichigo se rascó la nuca. "Mire, sé que aún está molesto por lo que pasó el otro día en Karakura, y lo comprendo." Ulquiorra estaba a punto de responder pero Ichigo continuó, "Pero no me voy a disculpar. Continúo opinando que lo que hice fue lo correcto. Y no hay nada que usted pueda decir para hacerme cambiar de idea. No creo que debamos matar a todos los arrancar con los que nos cruzamos."

"Ya veo." Ulquiorra lo miró durante un momento. Ichigo Kurosaki aún era joven y bastante obstinado a la hora de apoyar sus propias opiniones. El chico era inteligente y solía tomar las decisiones correctas. Pero ésta era de lejos la cosa más estúpida que había oído en su vida. "A pesar de que tu opinión es válida, Kurosaki, métete en la cabeza que dejar vivir a tu enemigo sólo significa que le estás dando la oportunidad de matar a más de los nuestros."

"Pero…"

"Estamos en guerra, Kurosaki. No tenemos tiempo para tus ideales románticos. No todos los enemigos que encontremos se volverán buenos milagrosamente. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer."

Era mentira, por supuesto. El chico parecía querer seguir discutiendo el tema pero a Ulquiorra no le apetecía en ese momento. Estaba claro que Ichigo no quería darse por vencido, ni tampoco él. Esa discusión no llevaría a ninguna parte.

Mientras Ulquiorra se alejaba, notó que alguien le tiraba de la manga del uniforme.

"¿Qué?" Lanzó una mirada irritada a Ichigo por encima del hombro.

Ichigo se encogió ante su tono.

"Sólo prométame algo."

"Creo que no estás en posición de pedirme tal cosa," respondió fríamente.

"Prométame que si vuelve a encontrarse con ese arrancar, no lo matará."

"¿Qué?"

Ulquiorra miró a Ichigo con incredulidad. ¿Se daba cuenta el chico de lo que le estaba pidiendo? Al principio pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero al ver la sinceridad en esos ojos marrones, cualquier creencia de que pudiera tratarse de una broma desapareció.

Los miró con los ojos entrecerrados, receloso. "¿Qué te pasa con ese arrancar, Kurosaki? ¿Qué tiene de especial para que no quieras que resulte herido? Porque te he visto luchar contra otros arrancar sin dudar. ¿Qué hace que éste sea distinto?" Ulquiorra quería saberlo. Al ver que Ichigo no respondía, frunció el ceño y le arrancó la manga de la mano de un tirón. Pues claro que no le iba a contestar. Todo le era ocultado. Incluso Kurosaki, que parecía esforzarse por tener una buena relación con él, tenía sus propios secretos. "Me temo que no puedo prometerte tal cosa. Mi deber es servir únicamente a la Sociedad de Almas. No haré nada que pueda ponerla en peligro." Soltó un suspiro tembloroso. "Vete a casa, Kurosaki."

"P..."

"Vete a casa," dijo con más firmeza. "Es tarde y tienes que ir a la escuela. Vuelve con tu familia."

Ichigo se quedó parado durante unos segundos, preguntándose qué debería hacer. Al ver que era inútil hablar con Ulquiorra sobre eso, suspiró y se alejó. Sonrió con poco entusiasmo. "Nos vemos pues."

Ulquiorra permaneció callado y observó cómo el chico se alejaba hasta que lo perdió de vista. Cuando éste hubo desaparecido, tragado por las sombras de la noche, Ulquiorra continuó su camino. Aún no quería regresar a su habitación. El hombre respiró hondo, inhalando el aire fresco. Le gustaba pasear de noche antes de ir a dormir. Le relajaba.

Los muros que rodeaban el Seireitei se fueron acercando hasta que pudo ver a Jidanbo Ikkankazu. Sin embargo, no entró al Seireitei. Giró a la izquierda, tomando el camino por el que paseaba cada noche.

"Que tenga un buen paseo, capitán," dijo Jidanbo con voz áspera.

Ulquiorra lo saludó con la mano, indicando que le había oído, y siguió adelante.

A Ulquiorra le gustaba pasear por el Rukongai. Sí, estaba lleno de criminales y los edificios estaban en mal estado, pero aún así le gustaba. Le recordaba a un tiempo en que aún era aceptado por la sociedad. A pesar de haber durado poco, permanecía gravado en su memoria. Era algo que no olvidaría tan fácilmente. La vida no era sencilla en el Rukongai, pero sí memorable. Al fin y al cabo, era donde había renacido. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que cuanto lo rodeaba había cambiado del área de casas del Rukongai a una zona boscosa. Aunque no importaba. Ulquiorra estaba tan acostumbrado a ir siempre por el mismo camino que ya se lo sabía de memoria.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Ulquiorra se detuvo junto a un árbol. Sacó una mano del bolsillo y pasó los dedos por el tronco. Éste era su lugar favorito para pensar ya que era bastante tranquilo. Estaba un poco alejado del Seireitei, pero no demasiado. La gente raramente iba allí. La gente del Rukongai solía estar demasiado ocupada intentando pensar en cómo conseguir su siguiente comida.

Ulquiorra dejó caer la mano y siguió avanzando.

El lugar ofrecía el mismo aspecto de siempre. Los árboles eran altos y soberbios. La hierba era tierna bajo sus pies. Había un extraño sentado bajo el árbol donde solía sentarse él.

Ulquiorra se detuvo de repente, mirando la figura que había bajo el árbol. Normalmente ni se habría inmutado. Pero esta persona en particular tenía el pelo azul.

_Ulquiorra miró al arrancar con los ojos entrecerrados. Aunque le había hecho un pequeño corte, haciendo que manaran unas cuantas gotas de sangre para mostrarle lo fácil que le resultaba hacerle daño a pesar de su grueso hierro, el hombre seguía mirándolo con sus ojos azules muy abiertos. ¿Cómo sabía el arrancar su nombre? Ulquiorra lo quería saber. Sólo había pasado unos pocos meses como teniente y apenas un día como capitán. ¿Acaso había espías en la Sociedad de Almas? ¿O tanto había corrido la voz? _

_Estaba__bastante__oscuro,__así__que__no__podía__distinguir__bien__el__rostro__del__arrancar,__pero__vio__que__tenía__una__especie__de__máscara__en__un__lado__de__la__cara__y__que__su__pelo__era__de__un__curioso__tono__azul.__Y__que__había__lágrimas__en__esos__ojos__como__zafiros._

Entrecerró los ojos. No podía ser que ese arrancar se hubiera atrevido a ir allí, de todos los lugares posibles, donde había enemigos por todas partes. Enemigos que podían matarlo fácilmente. Pero entonces vio al hombre abriendo algún tipo de portal y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para confirmar que ese hombre era el arrancar con el que ya se había encontrado. Tan rápido que el arrancar no se dio cuenta, Ulquiorra se colocó frente al arrancar usando su shunpô, se agachó y agarró al hombre por el frente de su camisa, haciendo que levantara la vista.

No había error posible. Ciertamente era el arrancar con el que se había topado. Podría reconocer esos ojos zafiro en cualquier lugar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, arrancar?" gruñó Ulquiorra. "Habla."

El arrancar estaba sorprendido, por no decir más. "Ulquiorra. Suéltame."

"No me vengas con ésas, arrancar. Responde."

"Ulquiorra..." El arrancar alzó una mano y lo agarró por la muñeca, intentando hacer que lo soltara. El shinigami jadeó ante el contacto y, antes de que supiera qué ocurría, una escena que no había visto nunca apareció en su mente.

_Ulquiorra entró en la habitación portando una bandeja con comida. "Aquí tienes." Puso la bandeja ante el arrancar de pelo azul, que estaba recostado en la cama. Hecho esto, Ulquiorra se sentó en el borde del lecho. "Deberías comer más para conservar las fuerzas," comentó. _

_El arrancar no respondió. En vez de eso, sonrió al ver a Ulquiorra. Se incorporó temblorosamente hasta quedar sentado e hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor. Sus heridas aún no se habían curado por completo. "Gracias, Ulqui." _

_Ulquiorra frunció el ceño al oír el apodo. "Creía haberte dicho que no me llamaras así." _

"_No puedo evitarlo. Eres tan mono, Ulqui." El hombre sonrió. _

_Ulquiorra puso los ojos en blanco. "Calla." Miró los vendajes que cubrían el cuerpo del arrancar. "Mira que eres descuidado, dejando que te hieran así otra vez." Podía ser que el hombre estuviera sonriendo, pero era obvio que sus más recientes heridas lo estaban afectando. Había perdido un poco de peso, pero Ulquiorra estaba intentando remediar eso. Incluso aunque tuviera que alimentarlo para conseguir que comiera. _

"_Vamos, Ulqui. Esto es como en los viejos tiempos, cuando venías a visitarme después de que luchara contra ese shinigami." _

"_Creo que preferiría verte ileso. Ojalá te preocuparas más por tu bienestar. Al menos no me tendrías preocupado todo el tiempo." _

"_Ohh, ¿estás preocupado por mí?" se burló, ganándose una colleja por parte de Ulquiorra. "Ahora en serio." El hombre alzó una mano y cogió la de Ulquiorra, que estaba sobre su regazo. "Eres mono. Y me alegro de tenerte." _

"_¿Es ésa la única razón por la que te alegras de tenerme?" _

"_Bueno, está ésa." El hombre atrajo a Schiffer hacia él, haciendo que gritara. Ahuecó la mano libre contra su mejilla y la acarició con el pulgar. "Y está el hecho de que te amo. No puedo pedir nada mejor." _

_Un encantador sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Ulquiorra. "Estás diciendo tonterías, Sexta," respondió con arrogancia. "Yo…" _

"_Shh__…" __El__hombre__puso__un__dedo__sobre__sus__labios__blancos__y__negros,__sonriendo,__y__acallando__al__más__joven.__Deslizó__el__dedo__hacia__abajo__hasta__llegar__bajo__su__barbilla.__Inclinó__ligeramente__el__rostro__de__Ulquiorra__hacia__arriba__y__se__inclinó__para__depositar__un__casto__beso__sobre__sus__labios,__haciendo__que__el__joven__cerrara__los__ojos__mientras__lo__atraía__más__hacia__sí._

Ulquiorra parpadeó. ¿Qué acababa de suceder?

**DIOR****CRYSTAL:** Sí, he cambiado un poco la muerte de Ulqui. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado.

**NdT:** Finalmente, después de casi dos meses de no dar señales de vida, he vuelto. ¿Me habéis echado de menos? Supondré que sí ^^. Ahora voy a empezar el segundo semestre en la universidad y tengo un montón de asignaturas nuevas y horas de clase, pero intentaré ir haciendo algo a ratos. Me quiero centrar en la otra traducción que estoy haciendo, a ver si la acabo ya y así me puedo dedicar de pleno a ésta. Como siempre, disculpad las posibles faltas y apreciaré cualquier comentario que me enviéis.


	5. Cercano

Grimmjow contempló al pálido shinigami cuando éste lo soltó de repente. Ulquiorra abría y cerraba la mano sobre su frente y tenía los ojos cerrados, tambaleándose hacia atrás. Con la mano y los negros cabellos tapando su rostro, Grimmjow apenas podía distinguir su expresión.

"¿Ulquiorra?" dijo Grimmjow, vacilante.

No muy convencido, Grimmjow extendió una mano para tocar al shinigami, pero entonces vio que Ulquiorra le estaba lanzando una mirada asesina por entre los dedos. Una mirada llena de odio ardiente y acusación que hizo que el Sexta retrocediera un paso.

"Arrancar…" siseó Ulquiorra, desenvainando su zanpakutou.

Grimmjow se detuvo con la mano medio alzada. Estaba indeciso. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

¿Debería, o mejor dicho, estaba dispuesto a luchar contra Ulquiorra?

_Ulquiorra estaba en un gran salón de paredes altas, interminables y grises, y con unas cuantas personas sentadas sobre grandes rocas de color púrpura. Por encima de todos ellos había un hombre de cabellos castaños sentado en lo que parecía un trono. El hombre iba vestido de blanco, como los demás, y aunque Ulquiorra era incapaz de distinguir su rostro, éste tenía un aire autoritario en su postura. _

"_¡Eres un blando!" resonó una voz en la gran sala. Parecía que la persona se dirigía a Ulquiorra. Éste giró la cabeza para ver quién lo había insultado y vio a un arrancar de pelo azul cuyo rostro, al igual que el del resto de presentes, estaba oscurecido por las sombras. El hombre estaba sentado sobre una enorme roca púrpura con algunos de sus subordinados a sus espaldas, observando la conversación que estaba a punto de tener lugar. __"¡Yo en tu lugar habría matado a esos dos con un solo golpe!" se burló el hombre descaradamente._

Ignorando el ligero y sordo dolor que había comenzado a sentir en la sien momentos atrás, Ulquiorra cerró los ojos, dejando que las imágenes desaparecieran. Aunque su mente estaba repleta de preguntas, las ignoró todas. No era momento de ponerse a pensar sobre el significado de la visión que acababa de tener, si es que tenía alguno. Aún había un enemigo en el que concentrarse.

Cogiendo su zanpakutou con más firmeza, Ulquiorra abrió los ojos.

Pero el arrancar se había ido.

* * *

"Joder, ha estado cerca," jadeó Grimmjow con el corazón a cien mientras pasaba de largo las casas en mal estado del Rukongai usando su sonido.

Estaba poniendo distancia rápidamente entre él y el shinigami, sin molestarse a detenerse. No era lo bastante idiota como para enfrentarse a Ulquiorra cuando éste ya había desenvainado su zanpakutou. Miró por encima del hombro y se sintió aliviado al ver que nadie lo seguía. Pero aún así era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Ulquiorra se deshiciera de lo que fuera que lo había distraído y comenzara a perseguirlo.

Concentrándose en el camino frente a él y con el viento azotándole el rostro, Grimmjow decidió acelerar hasta que llegó a un lugar que consideró seguro; entonces abrió una Garganta y se metió en ella.

* * *

Ulquiorra estampó un puño contra el tronco del árbol con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangre. No era que le importase. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidado? Prácticamente había dejado que el enemigo se colara en la Sociedad de Almas estando él allí. Aún más, había dejado que el maldito se le escapara de entre los dedos otra vez. Y para colmo, era el mismo arrancar con el que se había encontrado en Karakura con Kurosaki. Ahora estaba convencido de que el arrancar era un espía. No sólo sabía cosas sobre Ulquiorra, sino que además se lo encontraba en el Seireitei. Y ésta era la primera vez que un arrancar se atrevía a entrar en la Sociedad de Almas.

Eso debía tener algún significado. ¿Sería que la batalla estaba próxima? ¿Estarían planeando atacar la Sociedad de Almas…?

Sabía que no debería haber ido a esa fiesta. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Estaban en medio de una guerra. No debería haber bajado la guardia, y menos tratándose de un capitán de las Trece Divisiones.

Pero aunque Ulquiorra recorrió el área en busca de alguna señal del arrancar de pelo azul, ya era demasiado tarde. Se había ido.

* * *

Ichimaru Gin se miró al espejo, sumido en sus pensamientos y con su cabello plateado oscureciendo ligeramente uno de sus ojos. Estaba en el baño, vestido únicamente con una bata blanca que estaba medio abierta, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Frunció un poco el ceño mientras seguía pensado en lo que había ocurrido en la sala de vigilancia no hacía mucho.

"_¡Aaaah! ¡No hagas eso, Grimmy-chan!" lo regañó mientras se agarraba el pecho y su sonrisa flaqueaba un poco. Sólo un poco. "¡Casi consigues hacerme caer!" se levantó y se sacudió la ropa. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" _

"_Yo… quiero saber qué les pasa a los arrancar cuando mueren," dijo Grimmjow, jadeando un poco. Para ser honesto, estaba exhausto debido a todo lo que había ocurrido, pero esto era importante. Era crucial saberlo. Aún no podía sucumbir al cansancio. "¿A dónde van?" _

_El hombre con cara de zorro inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. "¿Y por qué querrías saber algo así, Grimmy-chan?" Ciertamente, el Sexta era un individuo muy curioso si de repente se interesaba en semejantes cosas. Al ver cuán ensangrentado y hecho polvo estaba el arrancar, Ichimaru añadió, "¿Y sabes que tienes un aspecto penoso?" _

"_Por favor," dijo Grimmjow en voz baja. "Me lo puedes decir, Ichimaru-sama?"_

No sonreía, como hacía normalmente. En lugar de eso, su rostro mostraba una expresión bastante seria. Grimmjow había actuado de forma rara cuando había entrado de repente en la sala de vigilancia y había empezado a interrogarlo. Eso en sí ya era extraño puesto que Grimmjow, como la mayoría de los arrancar, solía evitarlo. Y de las muchas cosas que el Sexta le podría haber preguntado, había elegido hacerle preguntas sobre qué les ocurre a los hollow cuando mueren.

Ichimaru extendió los dedos en los bordes del lavabo y dejó caer la cabeza.

Aunque no lo había mostrado, no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento sobre eso. ¿Qué estaba tramando Grimmjow? La única razón que se le ocurría por su súbito interés en el más allá de los hollow era que probablemente tenía que ver con Ulquiorra Cifer, el antiguo Cuarto Espada. No era precisamente un secreto para los habitantes de Las Noches el que esos dos eran pareja. Era muy obvio por cómo se preocupaban, se hablaban y se miraban el uno al otro.

Y siendo honestos, Ichimaru sabía que esos dos acabarían juntos de un modo u otro. Todos los indicios estaban allí. Lo único que necesitaban era un pequeño empujoncito para juntarlos. Y ese pequeño empujoncito vino en forma de Ichigo Kurosaki, que había herido al Sexta, haciendo que Ulquiorra fuera el encargado de ocuparse del lisiado.

Y después de la muerte de Ulquiorra, Grimmjow ja no había sido el mismo. Permanecía callado y taciturno, alienándose del resto de sus camaradas. También iba al mundo humano durante cortos periodos de tiempo, seguramente visitando los lugares que él y Ulquiorra solían frecuentar, según había asumido Gin.

No sería extraño, pues, que Grimmjow le hubiera preguntado sobre el más allá con la esperanza de que quizás Ulquiorra aún estuviera sano y salvo en algún lugar. De hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que así era, porque cuando le había preguntado a Grimmjow si tenía algo que ver con Ulquiorra, su expresión lo había delatado. Pero aún así, Ichimaru no había hecho ningún comentario sobre su deshonestidad y simplemente había sonreído, diciendo que Grimmjow era un "buen gatito".

Esto tenía que ver con Ulquiorra, pero la pregunta era, ¿debería preocuparse?

Las probabilidades de que Grimmjow encontrara a Ulquiorra eran bastante escasas debido a la gran cantidad de almas residiendo en la Sociedad de Almas. Y probablemente Ulquiorra era ahora un alma normal que se quedaba en su casa, que no tenía ningún recuerdo sobre su pasado y cuya única preocupación era su siguiente comida. Gin estaba bastante seguro de que Ulquiorra había muerto por la zanpakutou de un shinigami, ya que el Cuarta murió luchando contra Ichigo Kurosaki. ¿Pero y _si_ Grimmjow encontraba a Ulquiorra? ¿Qué ocurriría? ¿Qué haría Grimmjow...?

"Ay, esto se podría complicar," dijo Ichimaru en voz baja. "El amor es difícil, Grimmy-chan."

Bueno, de momento iba a mantener ocultas sus preocupaciones. No sabía cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Grimmjow. Podía ser que Grimmjow sólo estuviera curioseando. Sería mejor dejar la cuestión de lado hasta que estuviera seguro de que algo estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Gin…?" dijo una voz proveniente de fuera del baño.

Ichimaru se incorporó. "¿Sí?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Se está haciendo tarde." La voz era amable pero al mismo tiempo autoritaria. Por el tono, Ichimaru supo que el propietario quería que saliera.

"¡Ya voy!" dijo alegremente, escondiendo y olvidando inmediatamente su conducta seria. Salió del baño y se dirigió a la cama, donde un hombre de cabellos castaños lo esperaba, con su típica sonrisa en los labios. "Siento haberte hecho esperar, Sosuke. Estaba pensando."

Aizen enarcó una ceja. "¿En?"

"Nada importante," ronroneó Gin mientras se metía bajo las sábanas y apoyaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante. Aizen estaba calentito, y el estar tumbado en la cama le recordó cuán soñoliento estaba. Inmediatamente, Aizen pasó un brazo por la cintura del otro hombre, permitiéndole así ponerse cómodo. Aunque tan pronto como hubo hecho eso, Ichimaru sintió que otro reiatsu aparecía en Las Noches, y Aizen también lo notó.

El hombre de cabellos castaños inclinó la cabeza. "Parece que nuestro Sexta por fin ha regresado de otra de sus excursiones," reflexionó Aizen.

"Mmhmm," asintió Ichimaru con aire somnoliento.

Una mano dulce le apartó el pelo plateado de los ojos en un gesto casi afectuoso. "A pesar de que no me importa que salga, debería parar. No quiero perder otro Espada por culpa de su insensatez," dijo Aizen, apartando la mano del cabello de Ichimaru para ponerla bajo su barbilla y obligarle a mirarlo a los ojos. "Por favor, habla con él, Gin. Quizás eso hará que recupere un poco de sentido común."

Ichimaru estuvo a punto de quejarse y decir que no porque estaba cansado, pero la mirada de Sosuke Aizen le dijo que era mejor obedecer. Fue sutil, pero Gin captó la chispa de irritación en sus ojos marrones al ver que dudaba si obedecer o no.

"Claro," dijo Ichimaru, ensanchando su sonrisa.

"Bien." Aizen le sonrió con dulzura y presionó sus labios contra la frente del otro mientras Ichimaru salía de la cama. "No tardes mucho."

"Naa… no lo haré," le aseguró Gin.

* * *

En su habitación, Grimmjow estaba tumbado en la cama con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos. Sabía que debería haber ido allí con un plan. Bueno, tenía un plan, sólo que no había esperado que Ulquiorra lo encontrara y lo pillara por sorpresa, con su zanpakutou desenvainada para cruzar espadas de nuevo. Cierto, podría haber luchado contra él, pero la última vez que lo había hecho no sólo había sido incapaz de alzar su zanpakutou contra Ulquiorra, sino que había sido incapaz de hacer que lo escuchara.

Era más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Grimmjow gruñó al incorporarse y sentarse en el borde del lecho, mirando fijamente el suelo.

Lo que tenía que hacer era sorprender a Ulquiorra y dejarlo en una posición en la que no tuviera más remedio que escucharlo. Grimmjow se frotó la sien. Buena suerte con eso, porque incluso cuando Ulquiorra había sido un arrancar, hacer algo así había sido casi imposible. Ulquiorra estaba atento, siempre se fijaba en aquello que lo rodeaba y siempre se mantenía alerta. Había conocido todas las costumbres de Grimmjow y había sido capaz de predecir sus intenciones.

Pero _este_ Ulquiorra no. _Este_ Ulquiorra no sabía hasta dónde alcanzaba la inteligencia de Grimmjow. De hecho, _este_ Ulquiorra aún no sabía nada sobre él. Esa era una ventaja de la que Grimmjow disponía. Una vez Grimmjow consiguiera captar la curiosidad de Ulquiorra sobre su vida anterior, sabía que el otro intentaría descubrir tanto como le fuera posible, cosa que, con suerte, lo ayudaría a recuperar sus recuerdos. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacer Grimmjow eso?

Y justo ahora Grimmjow había estado a punto de colarse en el Seireitei cuando Ulquiorra había llegado. Había sido pura suerte que de algún modo Ulquiorra se hubiera distraído y Grimmjow hubiera conseguido escapar.

Tenía que entrar en el Seireitei y descubrir dónde vivía Ulquiorra. Eso iba a ser un poco difícil, a menos que fuera por ahí disfrazado preguntando, pero aún así, ¿estaría dispuesta la gente a proporcionarle esa información? Sin embargo, conseguir esa información no sería nada comparado con intentar encontrar algo que decir que hiciera que Ulquiorra se quedara quieto el tiempo suficiente para escucharlo. No podía decirle simplemente, "Eh, en tu vida anterior fuiste un arrancar y trabajaste para Aizen como el Cuarta Espada. Y oh, éramos amantes". Eso sólo haría que Ulquiorra le cortara la cabeza. ¿Quién se iba a creer eso, aunque fuera cierto? Desde luego, Ulquiorra no. Ulquiorra querría pruebas.

Oh, esa parte de su misión iba a ser genial.

Grimmjow ja podía ver que iba a pasar por múltiples experiencias mortales antes de que todo eso concluyera.

Se oyó un golpe en su puerta.

"¡Grimmy-chan~! ¿Estás ahí?"

Grimmjow gruñó para sus adentros.

"No."

Hubo una pausa. Entonces, "¡Oh, Grimmy-chan, pero qué bromista eres! Soy yo, Ichimaru. ¿Podrías abrir, por favor? Tengo algo que decirte."

"... No."

"Vamos. No seas así, gatito. Es un mensaje de Aizen-sama."

Grimmjow gruñó, reconociendo su derrota, aunque oír que Ichimaru tenía un mensaje de Aizen para él lo puso en alerta, con la curiosidad devorándolo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Aizen decidiera enviarle un mensaje personal. Normalmente, las reuniones eran suficientes para dar mensajes y órdenes a sus subordinados. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, revelando a un despeinado Ichimaru Gin vistiendo una bata terriblemente corta que estaba medio abierta a la altura del pecho. La bata era tan corta que…

…

Grimmjow no estaba muy seguro de qué pensar sobre eso. Así que, en vez de eso, dijo bruscamente, "¿Qué quiere?"

Ichimaru se puso una mano sobre el corazón, haciendo ver que se sentía herido. "A veces puedes ser tan cruel."

Grimmjow tuvo que esforzarse mucho para resistir la tentación de golpear al shinigami, sabiendo que si hacía eso sólo conseguiría meterse en problemas con Aizen. Éste estaba bastante orgulloso de Ichimaru lo tenía en gran estima por encima de sus subordinados. Así que Grimmjow apretó los dientes y esperó el mensaje que Aizen quería que Ichimaru le dijera.

Viendo que Grimmjow estaba esperando que hablara, Ichimaru apartó la mano de su pecho e inclinó la cabeza con actitud casi infantil. "Sólo quería decirte que a Aizen-sama le preocupa que puedas causar problemas con tantas salidas."

¿Y?

"¿Y cuál es el propósito de esto?"

La sonrisa de Ichimaru se ensanchó. "A partir de hoy, Aizen-sama restringirá tus movimientos."

El corazón de Grimmjow se detuvo. Espera. ¿Qué? Grimmjow apretó la maneta de la puerta con más fuerza, como si eso lo fuera a ayudar a no hacer nada estúpido.

Sintiendo la garganta oprimida y los labios secos, Grimmjow se los lamió e intentó hablar con tanta calma como le fue posible, aunque por dentro estaba gritando y deseando todo mal a sus superiores. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Ah?" dijo, confuso.

Grimmjow lo volvió a intentar. "¿Por qué me va a restringir los movimientos ahora cuando antes no le importaba una mierda?" preguntó.

El shinigami cayó en la cuenta. "Bueno, no estoy muy seguro, Grimmy-chan." Se colocó un dedo en la barbilla, con aspecto pensativo. "¿Quizás sea porque está a punto de hacer su movimiento y le gustaría tener su armada al completo para ello? O podría tratarse de otra cosa."

El cerebro de Grimmjow se puso en marcha ante esas palabras.

¿Otra cosa…?

_El hombre se regiró y al cabo de nada estuvo sobre Grimmjow, lanzando al arrancar al suelo y desenvainando su zanpakutou con un movimiento veloz.__Joder, el tío es rápido__, pensó Grimmjow, un poco mareado. Apretó su zanpakutou contra su garganta con una expresión de aburrimiento. "Basura. Basura inútil," dijo el shinigami con un tono asqueado. _

_¿__Basura__…? Sólo conocía una persona que dijese eso, y esa persona estaba… esa persona ya no estaba allí. Grimmjow intentó no pensar mucho en ello. Probablemente sólo fuera una coincidencia. "Que te jodan," se burló el arrancar. Bueno, si iba a morir, mejor hacerlo luchando que suplicando por su vida. "Y yo no soy basura inútil."_

_"Hmm." El hombre miró a Grimmjow ligeramente molesto y con una mirada condescendiente. "¿Unas últimas palabras, arrancar?" dijo con voz monótona. El filo de su zanpakutou era peligrosamente afilado._

_Esa voz…_

_¿Por qué le sonaba tan familiar? _

_La única persona otra persona con una voz así estaba muerta._

_Muchos pensamientos cruzaron la mente de Grimmjow, haciendo que se sintiera mareado, pero todos desaparecieron cuando el shinigami se inclinó hacia atrás desde su posición sobre el otro. Porque en el momento en que el hombre se movió, la luz de una farola le iluminó el rostro, revelándolo._

Grimmjow apretó los puños, respirando con fuerza. Las preguntas empezaron a llenarle la mente. ¿Era posible que Aizen sospechara de él? ¿O que sabía cómo Grimmjow había intentado contactar con Ulquiorra? ¿Y que Grimmjow había ido a la Sociedad de Almas para ello, a pesar de que Ichimaru Gin le había aconsejado específicamente que no lo hiciera? Mientras todas esas preguntas rondaban por su mente, Ichimaru estudió el conflicto que se mostraba claramente en el rostro del Sexta. Grimmjow tragó saliva, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada más a Gin, éste se dio la vuelta y se despidió de él con un gesto de la mano por encima de su hombro.

"Cuídate, Grimmy-chan," dijo Ichimaru alegremente. "Asegúrate de que no te metes en problemas o Aizen-sama no estará contento contigo."

El arrancar sólo pudo contemplar en silencio cómo Ichimaru se alejaba por el pasillo, canturreando para sí mismo. Grimmjow cerró la puerta, sintiendo la necesidad de estar solo.

En el pasillo, Starrk estaba de camino hacia su habitación cuando se topó con Ichimaru Gin.

"¡Oh, eh, Starrky-chan!" lo saludó Ichimaru, palmeando el hombro de confuso hombre. "Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Vigila a Grimmy-chan por mí."

Starrk parpadeó, intentando mantener la mirada fija en el rostro de Ichimaru y no en la cantidad de pierna que Ichimaru exponía al llevar una bata tan corta. "Uhh… ¿vale?" ¿Qué otra cosa se suponía que debía decir?

Gin sonrió alegremente. "Buen lobito."

Y Gin continuó su camino, dejando atrás a un Starrk confuso y perplejo. ¿A qué demonios había venido eso? Cuando volvió en sí, Starrk sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación. Nunca había sido capaz de entender a Ichimaru Gin. Quizás su superior había decidido que ya era hora de que Grimmjow saliera adelante. Starrk suspiró. No podía decir que no estuviese de acuerdo.

Lo único que quería era dormir, no conversar con superiores que se pavoneaban felizmente por el pasillo medio desnudos.

* * *

Grimmjow le dio una patada a su silla. Estaba furioso. Tenía que salirle Aizen con algo así. El arrancar echó una ojeada a lo que se veía más allá de su ventana, mirando el cielo nocturno. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y se mofó de la idea de Aizen intentando controlarlo. De todas formas, nunca había reconocido al bastardo como su señor, así qué ¿por qué debería comenzar a hacerlo ahora? ¿Qué iba a hacer el bastardo, matarlo, cuando iba corto de Espadas? Grimmjow ya había tomado una decisión y era imposible que una amenaza de Aizen fuera a detenerlo.

Iba a entrar al Seireitei otra vez. E iba a hacer que Ulquiorra lo escuchara. E iba a conseguirlo.

Al fin y al cabo, ya había desobedecido a Aizen antes. ¿Qué era otra orden, para él?

* * *

"¿Tan pronto se retira, capitán?" preguntó tímidamente Momo Hinamori, un poco alarmada al ver a Ulquiorra dirigirse hacia su casa con la zanpakutou ya envainada. "¿Capitán?" dijo de nuevo al no obtener respuesta. Al ver que Ulquiorra tenía el ceño fruncido, la chica rápidamente se hizo a un lado cuando éste se acercó. Ulquiorra ni siquiera la miró.

El hombre siguió andando, pasando ante casas, árboles y plantas, pisando algunas hojas y haciéndolas crujir, hasta que llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta. Sabía que había sido descortés y que Momo sólo procuraba ser amistosa, pero no estaba de humor. Demasiadas cosas, demasiadas preguntas rondaban por su mente, sin dejar espacio para nada más. Ulquiorra se tendría que disculpar con Momo Hinamori al día siguiente, pero ahora necesitaba algo de paz mental.

Apoyó su zanpakutou contra el borde de su escritorio, retiró la silla y se sentó en ella, apoyando la cabeza en las manos. La habitación estaba a oscuras; sólo un débil rayo de luz de luna se colaba por entre las cortinas. El escenario perfecto para pensar. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse. Aún sentía un ligero dolor sordo en la sien de antes, pero iba desvaneciéndose.

Ulquiorra soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

Había vuelto a fallar.

Esta vez no había habido ningún Kurosaki que se lo impidiera. Esta vez había sido culpa suya que el enemigo hubiera escapado. Ulquiorra prácticamente podía sentir cómo la vergüenza lo inundaba y le consumía el alma al pensarlo. ¿Qué tipo de shinigami, qué tipo de _capitán_ era si ni siquiera era capaz de encargarse de una arrancar con menos poder que él? Había querido desaparecer cuando había ido a la oficina del capitán Yamamoto a reportar el incidente, manteniendo la cabeza un poco gacha mientras le contaba al capitán Yamamoto lo que había ocurrido, excluyendo la parte en la que había sido asaltado por dos visiones, con el rostro ardiendo por la vergüenza. Ni siquiera llevaba una semana como capitán y ya había fallado en algo, algo que podría ser importante, ya que nunca antes un arrancar se había atrevido a entrar en la Sociedad de Almas.

A pesar de que el capitán Yamamoto no lo había criticado por ser incapaz de cumplir con su deber como shinigami, Ulquiorra se sentía inepto, pero había intentado mantener un aspecto lo más orgulloso posible sin parecer arrogante cuando había dado el reporte. Lo peor había sido que había notado el recelo que emanaba de su superior mientras escuchaba cada palabra que Ulquiorra decía, juzgando el reporte, juzgándolo a él. Así que Ulquiorra lo había finalizado asegurando que no permitiría que eso volviera a suceder. Quería demostrar que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente y que era digno de confianza.

En lo que a Ulquiorra refería, esto era problema suyo y era su trabajo completarlo eliminando a ese arrancar en cuanto volviera a cruzarse con él. En cuanto Ulquiorra se había girado para abandonar la oficina del capitán Yamamoto, había podido notar la mirada llena de sospecha de su superior clavada en la nuca.

Y, de algún modo, una parte de él tuvo la sensación de que no debería haber hecho ese reporte al capitán Yamamoto.

Se dijo que simplemente se sentía avergonzado por su fracaso, y que admitir semejante fallo sólo mostraba debilidad, pero lo cierto era que parte de él no quería revelar nada sobre el arrancar al capitán Yamamoto, alegando que no era buena idea. Ahora que había visto al arrancar por segunda vez, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que le resultaba muy familiar.

¿Y esas visiones que había tenido? Ulquiorra no podía ignorarlas, especialmente cuando parecían tan reales, aunque… tan lejanas. Como una historia, quizás, de un pasado lejano. ¿Podía ser que ambas cosas, el arrancar y las visiones, tuvieran alguna conexión? ¿O no era nada? Pero a pesar de todo eso que le rondaba por la cabeza y esa parte de él que quería mantener al arrancar en secreto, Ulquiorra lo apartó todo a un rincón de su mente y llevó a cabo su reporte de todas formas.

No iba a olvidar su deber como shinigami por algo como tener un par de visiones, unas visiones que no resultaban una prueba sólida de nada y no eran más que eso. Visiones. Muy probablemente fabricadas por su mente.

Ulquiorra levantó la cabeza y contempló la pared con la mente hecha un lío y el cuerpo pidiéndole a gritos un descanso, al cual se negaba a rendirse. El shinigami bajó la vista hacia su muñeca, donde el arrancar lo había tocado. Sintiendo que le pesaban los párpados, distraídamente se dio cuenta de que su muñeca parecía agradablemente cálida y de que sentía una ligera sensación de hormigueo allí donde sus pieles se habían rozado. Finalmente, después de varios minutos, los párpados se le hicieron más pesados y se le cerraron, rindiéndose al descanso que tanto necesitaba. El hombre cayó en un sueño irregular con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos.

_Ulquiorra volvía a estar vestido de blanco. Y estaba buscando a alguien. __¿Dónde estaba ese arrancar de pelo azul? Era hora de regresar. __Sus ojos esmeralda recorrieron el vasto cielo azul y la ciudad bajo él hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en una figura muy familiar. La basura estaba ensangrentado y herido y tenía la mano sobre la empuñadura de su zanpakutou, dejando claras sus intenciones. Era imposible que fuera a ganar esa pelea, especialmente con sólo un brazo. Tenía una gran desventaja. _

_Exhalando suavemente por la nariz, Ulquiorra se dirigió hacia el arrancar de cabellos azules como un rayo sin apenas esfuerzo y estiró un brazo para tocar ligeramente la mano del otro y detenerlo. _

_El hombre se tensó, y mientras Ulquiorra miraba fijamente su nuca, lo oyó gruñir, "Ulquiorra…"_

**

* * *

NdT:** Hola de nuevo. ¿Cómo estáis? Como veis, la cosa se está poniendo cada vez más interesante. He acabado este capítulo más pronto de lo esperado debido a las grandes ansias de vetagiXD por saber cómo continuaba, así que espero que lo hayas disfrutado ^^

Quisiera dedicar este capítulo (bueno, esta traducción) a todas aquellas personas que se han visto afectadas por la gran catástrofe de Japón. Sé que nadie de allí se va a leer esto, puesto que no creo que lo entiendan, pero quiero expresar mis condolencias por los fallecidos y mis ánimos hacia los que han conseguido sobrevivir. Es un momento difícil y ha habido muchas bajas y daños, pero tengo fe en que sabrán salir adelante y reconstruir ese bello país que todos amamos. ¡Fuerza, Japón!


	6. Nombre

Je. Había sido fácil.

Grimmjow hizo crujir los nudillos en cuanto el shinigami cayó al suelo y miró con sus ojos zafiro el cuerpo del hombre inconsciente. El hombre era un simple shinigami, así que había sido bastante sencillo dejarlo fuera de combate. Estaba patrullando el área cuando Grimmjow lo había encontrado. Grimmjow se agachó y le dio varios golpecitos en la mejilla. No respondió. Grimmjow alzó una ceja. Estaba completamente inconsciente.

"Lo siento, tío," se disculpó. "Pero necesito tomar prestado algo durante un rato."

Se incorporó, metió a rastras al hombre en una casa vacía y le quitó la ropa antes de ponérsela y meter su propio uniforme en una bolsa, asegurándose de trabajar rápido antes de que el hombre despertara. Tenía más o menos unos treinta minutos antes de que volviera en sí.

Después de ajustarse el cinturón del uniforme de shinigami que vestía ahora, Grimmjow se subió la capucha. Era perfecto. No sólo compartían la misma talla sino que el uniforme del hombre tenía capucha, perfecta para esconder el color de su pelo. Se aseguró de que aún llevaba puesta la tela que le cubría la mitad de la cara y salió de la casa, murmurando un "gracias" al shinigami inconsciente al pasar junto a él.

Afuera, Grimmjow respiró el aire del Seireitei. Aunque acababa de llegar, ya podía ver de inmediato la diferencia entre éste y el Rukongai. El área a donde había llegado el día anterior en el Rukongai estaba en un estado lamentable. Las casas de allí estaban medio en ruinas y todo tenía un aspecto mísero, incluso los habitantes. En cambio, el Seireitei era otra historia. Podía ver que el lugar estaba bien cuidado con sólo echar una ojeada.

Por el momento, su visita al Seireitei iba como la seda. A pesar de que había tenido que incumplir la nueva regla de Aizen para llegar hasta allí y había tardado un rato en deshacerse de un entrometido Szayel Aporro Grantz, le importaba una mierda. Ahora que estaba allí, tenía que encontrar a Ulquiorra. Y con suerte, esta vez no estaría a punto de ser asesinado.

Bien, pues. Hora de encontrar a alguien a quien sacarle información.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, recorrió el área con sus ojos zafiro mientras caminaba, explorando el lugar con la única iluminación de las luces de algunos edificios y el tenue brillo de la luna. Vestido así, nadie se lo miraba dos veces. Para ellos, parecía un simple shinigami de los que vivían en el Seireitei. Y ahora, ¿por dónde debería empezar a buscar? Grimmjow se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras pensaba. Estaba a punto de preguntar a uno de los que pasaban por allí cuando vio a un grupo de shinigamis borrachos saliendo de un bar.

Sonrió.

Eso le iría bien.

No podía haber pedido un lugar mejor. ¿Qué mejor sitio que un bar para encontrar información? No sólo era un lugar donde la mayoría de shinigamis se reunían, sino que también era un lugar para hacer vida social, así que Grimmjow no dudaba de que al menos una persona supiera dónde vivía Ulquiorra Schiffer. Y casi todo el mundo estaría ebrio; sería sencillo sonsacarle información a cualquier borracho y nadie se fijaría en él. La posibilidad de que el informante ni siquiera recordara al día siguiente haber dado tal información era aún mejor.

El olor a alcohol le llegó a la nariz en cuanto entró al bar y Grimmjow descubrió que sus conclusiones sobre la gente que en él había eran correctas. La mayoría de los shinigami ya estaban ebrios y nadie le prestó atención, cosa que ya le iba bien. El bar estaba limpio y bien iluminado, todo al contrario que los muchos bares sombríos que había visitado antes. Incluso los clientes parecían decentes, a pesar de que muchos de ellos estaban borrachos.

Eligió sentarse en un banco junto a la barra e intentó decidir a quién debía preguntar.

¿El shinigami moreno que llevaba un kimono rosa con estampado de flores sobre los hombros? No. Quizás el hombre estuviera bebiendo sake a diestra y siniestra, pero no mostraba ningún signo de embriaguez, sólo estaba un poco achispado. Y por el aspecto de su uniforme, era un capitán, igual que Ulquiorra. No sería alguien fácil de engañar. ¿Y su amigo de pelo blanco? Tacha eso. El tío ya había perdido el conocimiento por haber consumido demasiado alcohol. ¿Y qué tal el tío calvo con ese otro chico de aspecto afeminado? Mala idea. Parecía que justo acababan de empezar a beber. ¿Quizás la mujer rubia de tetas enormes? ¿El chico con un 69 tatuado en la mejilla que estaba sentado junto a ella? O quizás ese rubio manso con el pelo raro…

"Disculpa, ¿buscas a alguien?"

"¿Eh?" dijo Grimmjow, distraído de la misión entre manos.

"¿Buscas a alguien?" Esta vez, la pregunta vino acompañada de un tirón de su manga.

Enojado, Grimmjow se giró para ver quién demonios le estaba hablando y se encontró con un joven bajito sentado junto a él en el banco, mirándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Grimmjow frunció el ceño, irritado. "¿Quién coño eres?"

"¿Yo?" El joven se señaló a sí mismo. "Soy Hanataro Yamada. Jeje. ¿Y túuu...? ¡_Hic_!"

Grimmjow puso los ojos como platos. Ese tío estaba borracho; prácticamente se caía de su asiento y se estaba sujetando al mostrador para mantener el equilibrio.

"Eiiii… Tienes unos ojos bonitos. ¿Eso es lápiz de ojos...?" Hanataro soltó una risita mientras estiraba un dedo para tocar la marca azul junto al ojo derecho de Grimmjow.

"¡Eh, eh, eh!" Grimmjow le sujetó la muñeca antes de que pudiera sacarle un ojo por accidente. Cuando Hanataro empezó a quejarse de cuán injusto y malo era Grimmjow, a Jeagerjaques le salió un tic en el ojo. El hombre apestaba a alcohol, haciendo que Grimmjow arrugara la nariz. "Contrólate, quieres…" comenzó a decir el arrancar, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejó boquiabierto. Soltó la muñeca del otro lentamente. "… ¿Eres un… shinigami?" dijo, sin poder creérselo.

Hanataro bajó la vista hacia su uniforme. "Supongo que sí," dijo alegremente. "¿Tú también eres un shi-shi-shi-origami…?"

¿Cómo había conseguido ese enano convertirse en shinigami?

Pero un shinigami era un shinigami, y quizás ese chico sabría algo sobre Ulquiorra. "Eh," dijo, haciendo que Hanataro lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Conoces a un shinigami llamado Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

Hanataro asintió. "¡Sí! Ukelala es el nuevo capitán de la quinta división." Una mirada distraída cruzó sus ojos y suspiró, "Es hermoso. Y también tiene unos ojos bonitos. Verdes como esa joya… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Rubí? ¿Diamante? Oh, nyaaa..."

¿Uke... qué? Decidió ignorar el extraño cambio que el hombre había hecho en el nombre de Ulquiorra y sus divagaciones y se inclinó sobre él, ansioso y con el corazón a cien. "¿Sabes dónde vive?"

Hale. Directo a la cuestión. El hombre estaba tan borracho que probablemente ni siquiera encontraría rara la pregunta.

"¿Ah?" Hanataro se detuvo a mitad de su discurso. Frunció el ceño, dándose golpecitos en la barbilla con el dedo, pensando mientras intentaba recordar algo. Al cabo de poco sonrió, dando saltitos de puntillas. "¡Sí, sé dónde vive!" dijo el joven alegremente, haciendo que el corazón de Grimmjow se disparara. "Vamos…" cogió a Grimmjow de la mano. "¡… te lo mostraré!"

"Puedo caminar solo, ¿sabes?" dijo un Grimmjow bastante agitado.

Hanataro, que era obvio que no lo escuchaba, continuó canturreando alegremente mientras arrastraba al otro hombre tras él, completamente ajeno al hecho de que estaba paseando a uno de los más temidos Espada como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Si Hanataro estuviera sobrio y mostrara su típico carácter tímido y nervioso, seguramente habría huido incluso antes de contemplar la posibilidad de asociarse con tal pavoroso enemigo. "¡Ya casi hemos llegado!" dijo Hanataro alegremente mientras giraba otra esquina. "¡Verás, a Ukelala le gusta estar en lugares aislados!"

"Ya veo," dijo Grimmjow, fijándose en la dirección que tomaban para futuras referencias.

"¡Vigila!"

"¿Eh?"

Pero el aviso de Hanataro llegó un poco tarde, ya que una rama baja golpeó a Grimmjow en toda la cara. "¡Jodeeeer…!" maldijo Grimmjow.

Grimmjow estaba a punto de reprender a Hanataro por haberle avisado tan tarde cuando el otro se detuvo de repente y señaló una casa de aspecto acogedor que había frente a ellos. "Aquí es," dijo Hanataro alegremente, pareciendo muy orgulloso de sí mismo. "Ésa es la casa de Ukelala. ¿A que es mona?" soltó la mano de Grimmjow, permitiendo así al arrancar avanzar un poco para ver mejor el edificio. A pesar de que Grimmjow no le respondió ya que estaba mirando la casa, a Hanataro no pareció importarle. Había encontrado algo brillante – una moneda – en el suelo y estaba jugando con ella.

"…" Grimmjow ignoró los grititos de emoción de Yamada por haber encontrado la moneda y se concentró en la vista ante él.

Parecía que Ulquiorra se las apañaba bien. La casa estaba pintada de color blanco y aunque no era muy grande, tenía el tamaño suficiente para que una persona viviera cómodamente. Era una casa modesta y estaba un poco apartada del resto de viviendas. Le pegaba a Schiffer; Ulquiorra no era de los que buscaban lujo o socialización. El jardín estaba arreglado, con el césped bien cortado, y no había plantas a excepción de un solitario cerezo que crecía ante la casa, procurando sombra a aquéllos que la buscaran. Como estaba oscuro, Grimmjow no podía ver gran cosa, pero estaba seguro de que las flores del cerezo eran de un hermoso tono rosa.

Se acercó más a la casa y miró por entre las cortinas de la ventana. A juzgar por la falta de luz, diría que Ulquiorra no estaba. Incluso la puerta principal estaba cerrada, pero eso era de esperar. Grimmjow echó un vistazo al interior. Desde ahí, vio que la vivienda era simple pero estaba bien amueblada. Todo era sencillo pero elegante. Al ver esto, no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque Ulquiorra ya no era un arrancar, sino un shinigami, parecía que sus gustos decorativos no habían cambiado. El arrancar se frotó la mejilla allí donde la rama lo había golpeado.

Era un buen lugar, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que no hacía mucho que Ulquiorra era shinigami. Grimmjow no estaba sorprendido; sabía que fuera lo que fuera lo que Ulquiorra escogiera ser, haría un buen trabajo, y ese lugar lo demostraba muy bien.

Si quería entrar… Grimmjow alzó la vista. Podría meterse por una ventana. Puesto que ese maldito muro que rodeaba el Seireitei no estaba cerca, podría flotar hasta allí arriba.

"Y…" dijo Hanataro con los ojos brillantes, "¿Qué piensas de este sitio? Bonito, ¿eh?"

"Sí, lo es,"respondió Grimmjow, clavando sus ojos zafiro en el hombre bajito.

"¡Yupi! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¡Oh, ya lo sé! Regresemos al bar y..."

"No, no podemos."

"¿Eh?" Hanataro se sorprendió por el tono cortante de Grimmjow. Hizo un mohín. "¿Por qué no?"

"Porque, a partir de aquí, seguiré yo solo," Grimmjow suspiró. "Gracias por haberme ayudado, pero hasta aquí hemos llegado."

"¿Qu…?" Yamada frunció el ceño, confuso.

"Lo siento, Hanataro," se disculpó con él antes de cerrar la mano en un puño y dejarlo inconsciente.

* * *

Ulquiorra estaba exhausto. Se había pasado todo el día haciendo papeleo; revisando informes, escribiendo reportes y cosas así. Había tenido que escribir un informe detallado sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior, cuando el arrancar se había colado en la Sociedad de Almas, a pesar de que ya le había contado al capitán Yamamoto lo ocurrido. Aparentemente, Yamamoto quería que todos los acontecimientos importantes como ése se documentaran para futuras referencias.

Su teniente, Momo Hinamori, también le estaba ayudando con el papeleo. No hablaban mucho; sólo el ruido del bolígrafo rascando el papel y del hojeo de los documentos llenaba en silencio. No habían hablado sobre lo ocurrido entre ellos el día anterior, y eso probablemente contribuía a la incomodidad del ambiente. Eso y el hecho de que Momo Hinamori siempre parecía sentirse intimidada por Ulquiorra.

Un suspiro de frustración escapó de los labios de Ulquiorra mientras tachaba la frase que acababa de escribir y escribía una nueva. Esto era irritante. Ya eran las diez y aún tenía otro reporte por hacer. Incluso la vela que había sobre la mesa era apenas un cabo ya, con la llama de la mecha parpadeando cada dos por tres y la cera goteando sobre la madera. Normalmente no le importaría hacer papeleo, pero hoy no estaba de humor. Estaba demasiado cansado; hasta tenía ojeras.

Cuando hubo acabado, fue a coger otra hoja de papel, pero Hinamori le puso una mano sobre la suya, deteniéndolo suavemente.

"No se preocupe por eso, capitán. Yo lo haré," dijo.

Ulquiorra parpadeó. "No, no, no pasa nada. Puedo hacerlo." De nuevo intentó coger el papel, pero ella volvió a detenerlo. Le lanzó una mirada extrañada.

"Capitán," dijo, esta vez un poco más alto. "Yo haré éste," repitió.

"Es muy amable por tu parte, pero…"

"Yo lo haré," insistió. Al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Ulquiorra, continuó hablando en un tono más suave, "Debería descansar, capitán. Está cansado y ha estado trabajando desde esta mañana. A partir de aquí ya me encargo yo."

"Yo…" Por un momento, Ulquiorra no supo qué decir. Pero al ver la expresión determinada de su teniente, decidió que sería mejor dejarla hacer que discutir con ella. Se levantó y estiró su dolorido cuerpo. Suspiró. "Gracias, Hinamori."

"No hay de qué, capitán."

Cogiendo su zanpakutou, Ulquiorra dudó un momento. "¿Hinamori?"

"¿Sí?" dijo ella mientras empezaba a escribir en el papel.

Se aclaró la garganta. "Disculpa mi comportamiento de ayer."

Entonces ella le dirigió la primera sonrisa verdadera desde que él se convirtiera en shinigami. "No pasa nada," dijo con sinceridad. "Ahora debería irse a descansar. Hasta mañana, capitán."

Ulquiorra asintió, dejando a la chica trabajando en el último reporte. "Por favor, acuérdate de echar la llave," le recordó antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

La caminata de regreso a casa no fue tranquila. La mente de Ulquiorra estaba constantemente plagada por lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y… Y ese sueño extraño que había tenido. Podría haberlo ignorado si sólo hubiera ocurrido una vez, pero dos veces ya había tenido visiones en las que vestía de blanco, con una extraña mitad de yelmo en la cabeza y marcas verdes de lágrimas que iban desde debajo de sus ojos hasta la mandíbula; una vez estando completamente despierto y la otra mientras dormía. Y también había un hombre de pelo azul presente en ambas visiones.

Esos últimos días habían sido una locura y todo había comenzado cuando se topó con ese arrancar. Desde ese día, su tranquila vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Antes de eso nunca había tenido visiones, visiones que comenzaban a hacerle preguntarse aún más sobre su vida pasada. ¿Quién y qué había sido? ¿De veras había una razón para que todos los shinigami recelaran de él? Si esa visión de él hablando con personas que sin duda eran asesinos era cierta, ¿no lo convertía a él también en uno, si estaba trabajando con ellos, a pesar de que aparentemente había decidido no matar a ese chico, quienquiera que fuese?

Ulquiorra Schiffer sacudió la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de esas imágenes.

_Esas visiones no significan nada. __Sólo son eso. __Visiones._

Al llegar a la entrada de su casa, Ulquiorra se sacó la llave del bolsillo y la metió en el paño, abriendo la puerta. Ésta se abrió sin hacer ruido. En serio, necesitaba tomar una ducha y descansar. La noche anterior no había podido dormir bien por culpa del extraño sueño que había tenido y ahora se sentía como si fuera a desplomarse. Cerró la puerta tras él y volvió a echar la llave antes de dirigirse a su habitación, haciendo que sus pasos resonasen por la casa vacía mientras subía las escaleras.

Fijándose en que el lugar tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando se había marchado esa mañana, Ulquiorra alzó una mano para abrir la puerta de su cuarto cuando llegó a él. Encendió las luces y dejó escapar un suspiro. Finalmente iba a poder relajarse y no pensar en el trabajo ni preocuparse por nada más. En lo que a él respectaba, ahora que estaba en casa, esos problemas no existían y se negaba a pensar en ellos. Al menos hasta que fuera al trabajo al día siguiente.

Y ahora necesitaba tomar un fantástica ducha relajante antes de meterse en la cama.

Después de desnudarse, Ulquiorra puso su uniforme en la cesta de la ropa sucia antes de meterse en el baño.

* * *

Grimmjow se sacudió de los pantalones los trocitos de cristal de cuando había roto la ventana de un puñetazo y había aterrizado en la habitación. Suerte que tenía un buen hierro; de lo contrario, ahora su mano estaría sangrando. Je. Sus ojos tardaron un rato en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pero una vez que lo hicieron, Grimmjow vio que estaba en lo que probablemente era el cuarto de invitados. La habitación estaba desnuda excepto por una cama, un tocador y un armario. La casa estaba en silencio salvo por su regular respiración; Ulquiorra aún no había vuelto y daba gracias por ello. Al menos así podría pillarlo por sorpresa y no al contrario, como había pasado el día anterior.

Grimmjow se incorporó, se quitó la tela que le cubría el rostro y decidió explorar el lugar, vigilando de no hacer mucho ruido. Era una suerte que la casa estuviera un poco apartada de las demás; de no ser así, definitivamente ahora estaría metido en problemas.

A pesar de que siempre solía quedar con Ulquiorra en la habitación del Cuarta, le parecía raro estar en su nueva casa. Se sentía como un forastero. Aunque probablemente se debía a que había tenido que colarse para entrar cuando en el pasado la habitación de Ulquiorra siempre había estado abierta para él. Al pensar en eso, Grimmjow recordó con aire culpable lo que le había hecho a ese joven shinigami después de que lo hubiera ayudado y la expresión de Yamada justo antes. Después de dejarlo inconsciente, Grimmjow lo había arrastrado hasta un lugar cercano sombreado lleno de árboles y lo había dejado allí.

No había podido evitarlo. El hombre lo habría retrasado y sólo habría sido una carga.

Con eso en mente, Grimmjow se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla cuando oyó unos pasos. Se detuvo, conteniendo el aliento.

Ulquiorra había regresado.

* * *

Rangiku bostezó mientras estiraba los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Definitivamente, ésa había sido una de las mejores sesiones de beber que había tenido en mucho tiempo; Shuuhei y Kira se habían emborrachado después de beber sólo unos pocos vasos de sake mientras que ella había podido aguantar mejor el licor a pesar de haber bebido más que ellos. Era realmente divertido ver a Shuuhei y a Kira hablando y acurrucándose el uno al otro como si fueran amantes cuando en realidad, de saber que podría ocurrir semejante cosa entre ellos, se habrían horrorizado. Rangiku rió mientras daba unas palmaditas a su fiel cámara. Iba a disfrutar chantajeándolos con las fotos que había hecho… Aunque no iba a disfrutar la inevitable bronca que le echaría después su joven capitán.

Suspiró. No era fácil escaquearse del trabajo para ir a tomar unas copas con los amigos, especialmente porque últimamente Hitsugaya estaba siempre sobre ella en lo que a eso refería, así que apreciaba las veces en que podía hacerlo.

Puesto que Shuuhei y Kira yacían ahora inconscientes sobre la mesa del bar, Rangiku había decidido salir a dar un paseo antes de regresar. Le había pedido a Shunsui que los ayudara a volver a su casa si ella regresaba muy tarde al bar de camino a casa, así que no había problema. Y si no llegaba demasiado tarde, una o dos rondas más no harían daño a nadie. Quizás podría persuadir a Kyoraku para que bebiera con ella un rato…

Se enroscó un mechón de su cabello ondulado alrededor del dedo e iba a regresar al bar cuando oyó un gruñido proveniente de debajo de un árbol próximo.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Con la mano inmediatamente en la empuñadura de su zanpakutou, Rangiku entrecerró los ojos mientras se acercaba al árbol, olvidando completamente cualquier pensamiento de volver al bar. Cuando se acercó un poco más, vio una figura bajo el árbol; quienquiera que fuese parecía estar dormido.

"¿Hanataro?" exclamó Rangiku cuando vio el rostro de la persona. Estiró una mano hacia él pero la retiró rápidamente al ver que tenía un ojo morado. "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Hanataro se agarró su dolorida cabeza. "No me encuentro muy bien…" gimió.

Ignorando sus quejas, Rangiku se inclinó y le sostuvo el rostro, acunándole las mejillas con las manos, para obligarlo a que la mirara mientras le examinaba el ojo ennegrecido. Al ver su seria expresión, Yamada se calló.

"Hanataro," dijo Rangiku lentamente, "¿Quién te ha hecho esto?"

"Ahh…" El hombre frunció el ceño, intentando recordar. No debería haber bebido tanto. La cabeza le palpitaba tanto que dolía. "Recuerdo un hombre… Era un shinigami…"

"¿Qué quería?"

"Él..." Hanataro se detuvo, abriendo los ojos como platos, horrorizado. "Me preguntó dónde vive el capitán Ulquiorra."

Rangiku se quedó helada. ¿Podía ser posible?

"¿Le dijiste dónde vive?" dijo ella con urgencia.

La expresión avergonzada de Hanataro fue todo lo que necesitó para saber la respuesta. Rangiku soltó una maldición entre dientes. Soltó al hombre repentinamente, levantándose y desenvainando su zanpakutou al mismo tiempo. Después de la intromisión del día anterior era imposible que pudiera ignorar esto.

"Hanataro," dijo. "Vete. Voy a casa de Ulquiorra."

* * *

Grimmjow podía oír el agua de la ducha corriendo. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse. Encontrar la habitación de Ulquiorra no había sido ningún problema; estaba justo enfrente del cuarto en el que se encontraba ahora. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, fijando la mirada en el techo. Bueno. Ahí estaba. Iba a enfrentar a Ulquiorra e iba a tener éxito. Ya había escondido la zanpakutou de Ulquiorra en el armario, así que no debería haber ningún problema. Era una táctica sucia, pero no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer, puesto que Ulquiorra no lo escucharía a menos que lo obligara.

Cerró las manos en puños mientras notaba cómo el corazón le latía contra las costillas de forma casi dolorosa. Por algún motivo, aquello le parecía tan erróneo…

Antes de que Grimmjow pudiera seguir pensado en eso, oyó que el agua de la ducha se detenía. A la mierda las dudas. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Allá iba.

En el baño, Ulquiorra había acabado de secarse el pelo con una toalla y se estaba poniendo unos pantalones. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Ahora se notaba mucho más relajado, así como soñoliento. Intentando contener un bostezo, asió la maneta de la puerta y la giró.

Sin embargo, al salir del baño, notó que alguien le tapaba la boca con una mano y que le enroscaban un brazo alrededor de la cintura para mantenerlo quieto.

"¡…!"

"Volvemos a encontrarnos, Ulquiorra Cifer," dijo una voz muy familiar, una voz que le provocó escalofríos. Odiaba esa voz.

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño, y cuando esa persona apartó la mano que le tapaba la boca para agarrarlo por el cuello, le lanzó una mirada asesina de reojo al arrancar de pelo azul. "Arrancar," siseó, sintiendo que algo muy parecido a la ira lo invadía. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir."

Oír la respuesta del arrancar sólo hizo que frunciera aún más el ceño. Otra vez esto no. Ulquiorra estaba seguro que no había nada que el arrancar pudiera decir que fuera mínimamente interesante. Estaba casi tentado de preguntarle qué era tan importante para que hubiera llegado a ese extremo sólo para hablar con él, pero decidió no hacerlo. Probablemente era algo que su amo le había ordenado que hiciera. El hombre de pelo negro alzó una mano y agarró el brazo que había alrededor de su cuello. "Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas," dijo.

* * *

Hanataro tenía ganas de echarse a llorar. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? No debería haber aceptado el desafío de Ganju de beber tanto alcohol sabiendo que no podía soportarlo bien. Ahora, por su estupidez, uno de los capitanes probablemente estaba en peligro, y era todo culpa suya.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se topó con alguien por accidente. "¡Ah, lo siento!"

"¡Ay!" Hinamori hizo una mueca, frotándose la frente allí donde la cabeza de Hanataro la había golpeado. "¿Eh, Hanataro…? ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo, sorprendida. No veía al joven muy a menudo.

Lo que él le dijo hizo que se le cayera el montón de papeles que llevaba.

* * *

Grimmjow tiró a Ulquiorra sobre la cama, resoplando mientras el shinigami seguía forcejeando. Maldita sea. Incluso sin su zanpakutou para protegerse, Ulquiorra era un tío duro de roer. Grimmjow estaba teniendo dificultades incluso para _hablar_. Cada vez que lo intentaba, Ulquiorra intentaba darle un puñetazo, una patada o herirlo de cualquier otro modo. Le dolían todas las partes donde lo había golpeado.

"¡Maldita sea!" maldijo Grimmjow. "¡Ulquiorra, dame sólo un minuto!"

"¡Suéltame, arrancar!" Al ver que Grimmjow no respondía, sus pálidos dedos hicieron el gesto de enroscarse alrededor del cuello del Sexta.

Oh, esto no estaba yendo muy bien.

Grimmjow le agarró las muñecas, se las sujetó contra la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo de sujetar a un Ulquiorra tan agitado. "¡Joder! ¡Mira, yo no soy el malo aquí, así que simplemente escucha, Ulquiorra!" dijo con exasperación.

"No me llames por mi nombre, _arrancar_," espetó Ulquiorra, intentando inútilmente librar sus manos del agarre de Grimmjow. Estaban tan cerca ahora que Grimmjow prácticamente podía ver las cambiantes emociones en sus ojos esmeralda. Ira, recelo, vergüenza, confusión. "Y por tus acciones, creo que es seguro afirmar que eres el malo."

"Por favor," dijo Grimmjow con voz suave, aunque Ulquiorra lo oyó perfectamente. La sinceridad de la voz del Sexta hizo que el shinigami dejara de resistirse. "Sólo escúchame. Después, si crees que miento, me iré. Pero por ahora, sólo escucha."

Sus ojos esmeralda brillaron mientras miraban a Grimmjow con odio. Ulquiorra frunció la boca. No podía decir que no estuviera mínimamente intrigado por el comportamiento del arrancar. Era casi como si no quisiera herir a Ulquiorra, a pesar de que éste no le devolvía el favor. Bien, pues. Dejaría que hablara, pero sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad sobre quién era este arrancar.

"¿Quién eres?" Ulquiorra se oyó decir.

Grimmjow pareció un poco sorprendido por su repentina pregunta, pero le respondió de todas formas. Al menos, de momento estaba cooperando, por poco que fuera. "¿Yo?" dijo lentamente. "Soy el Sexta Espada. Mi nombre es Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

**NdT:** Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta, pero a partir de ahora el apellido de Ulquiorra cambia de Schiffer a Cifer. ¿Por qué? Porque Kubo lo decidió así y Dior le hizo caso. Personalmente, este cambio no me gusta, pero qué le vamos a hacer.

Siento el retraso de la actualización. No quería colgarlo sin antes tener hecho el siguiente capítulo por motivos más que obvios (vaya final, eh?). Sin embargo, una buena lectora me ha recordado mis deberes como traductora y me he puesto las pilas. No sé cuándo tendré el siguiente (tengo otros 3 fics que requieren mi atención), pero procuraré no dejarlo olvidado. Perdonad las posibles faltas, ya lo revisaré. Matta ne!


	7. Sospecha

**NdT:** Siento mucho haberos hecho esperar tanto. Aun siendo verano, me salió más faena de la esperada y me olvidé por completo ^^' Como veréis, a partir de este capítulo la autora decidió cambiar también el apellido de Grimmjow, aunque el de antes sonara mucho mejor. A parte de eso, disculpad las posibles faltas y las frases que suenen raro (ponerse a traducir pasada la medianoche no es buena idea).

Al oír el nombre del arrancar, Ulquiorra Cifer se puso rígido.

¿Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez…?

Miró fijamente al arrancar, estupefacto. Estaba sin habla. ¿Así que el nombre de este nombre era Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?

No era posible.

"¿Q-qué has dicho?" susurró Ulquiorra con la incredulidad recorriéndole las venas, aunque su ritmo cardíaco se incrementó por el entusiasmo ante la posibilidad de que acabara de encontrar la respuesta que buscaba.

El arrancar repitió lo que Ulquiorra había creído entender mal, destruyendo así cualquier duda que pudiera tener sobre tal cosa "Mi nombre es Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Silencio.

Los únicos sonidos que se oían eran los de sus pesadas respiraciones, y Ulquiorra escuchaba también su sangre palpitándole en los oídos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Ulquiorra fue el primero en moverse.

Como por instinto, Ulquiorra hizo el gesto de liberar su mano derecha de la sujeción del arrancar. Cuando Grimmjow estuvo seguro de que el otro no lo atacaría, le soltó la muñeca, aunque continuó observándolo con precaución. Aún no estaba seguro de cuáles eran las intenciones de Ulquiorra. La expresión del hombre, que antes había sido de pura sorpresa, era ahora ilegible. Así que cuando Ulquiorra alzó una mano para apoyarla en la mejilla de Grimmjow, éste se sorprendió.

"Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra probó el nombre mientras acariciaba de un extraño modo la suave piel de Grimmjow con el pulgar.

Grimmjow le cogió la mano, sujetándola contra su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y exhaló suavemente, relajándose. Esto se parecía a cómo solían ser las cosas entre ellos, excepto por el hecho de que en el pasado un acto así habría sido hecho por afecto y no por curiosidad. Volvió a abrir los ojos, clavando la mirada en unos verdes. Ulquiorra lo estaba observando fijamente, sin importarle el que Grimmjow le estuviera cogiendo la mano de modo cariñoso.

"Ulquiorra…" la expresión de Grimmjow se suavizó.

"¿Así que eres tú?" dijo Ulquiorra.

Ante eso, el corazón de Grimmjow, que una vez estuviera muerto, se llenó de esperanza. ¿Se acordaba? Sería imposible que hubiera dicho eso si no recordara nada, ¿no? Ésta era la primera vez, desde que se encontraran en Karakura, que Grimmjow podía darle un buen vistazo a Ulquiorra. Esos grandes e inteligentes ojos verdes, esa piel pálida y ese rostro de muñeca. Todo. Lo había echado todo de menos.

Como atraído hacia Ulquiorra, Grimmjow se inclinó sobre él lentamente hasta que sus labios quedaron separados por escasos centímetros. Incluso cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para exhalar sobre esos pálidos labios, Ulquiorra no hizo más que mirarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando este momento? ¿Volver a estar juntos? Lo único que tenía que hacer era cerrar el espacio que separaba sus labios y así podría saborear lo que le pertenecía. Y Grimmjow estaba a punto de hacerlo…

… Pero se apartó un segundo después.

Grimmjow sacudió la cabeza, viendo con repentina claridad su situación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Eso estaba mal. Nada de eso estaba bien. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, una lágrima solitaria logró escapar de su ojo y cayó sobre la pálida mejilla de Ulquiorra. Grimmjow inclinó la cabeza, soltando la mano del otro.

"Lo lamento, Ulquiorra."

* * *

Ignorando el hecho de que acababa de dejar caer el montón de papeles que portaba en las manos, Hinamori agarró a Hanataro por la pechera de su uniforme con manos temblorosas. No podía creerlo. Lo que Hanataro le acababa de contar no podía ser cierto. Pero su mirada le decía lo contrario. Aún así, ella preguntó. Necesitaba asegurarse, quería oírlo confirmar lo que había dicho.

"Hanataro," dijo con la voz presa del pánico. "¿Es eso cierto?"

El joven asintió con fervor. "El capitán Ulquiorra está en peligro. Alguien se ha colado en su casa…"

Eso fue todo lo que Hinamori necesitó oír antes de soltar a Hanataro. Ya había perdido bastante tiempo. Con la mano en la empuñadura de su zanpakutou, le dio la espalda a Yamada antes de alejarse usando shunpô hacia la casa de su querido capitán.

"¡E-espera! ¡Hinamori!" gritó Hanataro. "¡Espérame! Aún tengo que ir a buscar refuerzos…"

Pero sus gritos cayeron en saco roto. La joven miraba al frente con determinación mientras el viento le azotaba la cara, impidiendo que nada la distrajera. Lo único que tenía en la mente era ir en auxilio de su capitán. Al cabo de unos segundos, Hanataro quedó atrás.

_Capitán Ulquiorra. __Por favor, espéreme._

* * *

Ulquiorra puso los ojos como platos cuando vio que una lágrima caía de los párpados cerrados del arrancar y la sintió caer en su mejilla. Ni siquiera hizo el gesto de limpiársela. Su calidez lo hizo regresar a la realidad. La lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y cayó sobre la cama.

¿Qué era lo que el hombre había dicho? ¿Que lo lamentaba? ¿Que lamentaba qué?

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño, confuso. No estaba seguro de si confiaba en ese hombre, o de si le creía siquiera, pero no podía negar el hecho de que se sentía obligado a hacerle más preguntas.

¿Cómo conocía ese nombre, el nombre que lo había perseguido desde que renaciera? Todo ese tiempo Ulquiorra había estado buscando una respuesta, intentando recordar sin éxito, ¿y ahora se encontraba de repente con quien se suponía que era la "respuesta"? Le estaba costando mucho entenderlo.

Aunque nunca le había hablado a nadie del otro nombre que recordaba aparte del suyo, Ulquiorra no quería arriesgarse.

El sihinigami se dio cuenta de que su mano aún estaba apoyada en la mejilla del arranca en un gesto casi afectuoso aunque Grimmjow ya lo había soltado. Lo que más lo sorprendió fue el hecho de que incluso cuando el hombre se había inclinado hasta que sus labios casi se habían tocado y sentía en ellos su cálido aliento, Ulquiorra no se había apartado. Ahora que se fijaba, el hombre parecía estar sufriendo algún tipo de conflicto emocional interno.

Ulquiorra dejó caer la mano.

_Ulquiorra apartó un mechón de pelo azul de los ojos del arrancar. Ese gesto pareció reconfortarlo, aunque fuera sólo un poco. Dolía verlo tan perdido, así que aunque Ulquiorra tenía un mal resentimiento sobre lo que estaba a punto de suceder, iba a esforzarse al máximo para hacer desaparecer las preocupaciones del otro. Así tuviera que mentir para ello. Respiró hondo para calmarse y clavó la mirada en esos ojos de zafiro. _

"_Pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos. Tú eres parte de mí y yo soy parte de ti. Aunque __algo ocurriera, nunca estaríamos realmente separados." Ulquiorra se mordió el labio inferior. Era una mentira. __Porque no sabía si iban a conseguir salir con vida. __Pero el otro pareció entenderlo. "Te amo, Grimmjow. __Siempre te amaré." Dicho esto, Ulquiorra lo besó suavemente en los labios, cerrando los ojos ante la calidez del momento. Cuando se separaron, miró a su amante una última vez, se giró y se marchó con pesar. _

_De todas las cosas que había dicho antes de marcharse, ésa era la única verdadera._

Grimmjow. Ulquiorra volvió la mirada de repente hacia el hombre que había sobre él, como si fuera incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Pero Grimmjow no pareció darse cuenta; aún estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

¿El hombre de sus visiones era _él_?

* * *

Aizen suspiró, limpiándose un poco de polvo que había caído sobre su hombro mientras caminaba por los corredores.

Las Noches estaba en silencio últimamente, como a él le gustaba. Significaba que todo el mundo estaba cumpliendo sus órdenes. Pero debía admitir que esa tranquilidad estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso. Aunque pronto eso se acabaría. Se iba a asegurar de ello. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron formando una pequeña sonrisa. Una guerra estaba al caer. Una guerra que él iba a empezar. Y tenía muchas ganas de ello.

El hombre se detuvo cuando llegó ante la puerta que llevaba a la sala de vigilancia. Quizás debería comprobar cómo les iba a Gin y a Tousen. Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él con un suave clic. Sus ojos se encontraron con la imagen familiar de pantallas dispuestas ordenadamente en filas en la pared. Gin estaba jugando con un bolígrafo, al parecer aburrido por la falta de actividad, mientras Tousen simplemente miraba las pantallas con determinación.

A veces Aizen se preguntaba por qué Tousen insistía en hacer eso siendo ciego.

Quizás se lo preguntaría un día de éstos.

"¿Alguna noticia que reportar?" dijo Aizen cuando se detuvo junto a Gin.

Ya sabía la respuesta por el aspecto relajado de Gin, pero hizo la pregunta igualmente por costumbre.

"Nahhh… Poca cosa." Bostezó Gin, estirando los brazos tranquilamente sobre su cabeza. "Lo mismo de siempre. Todo está muerto." Apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano. "Yammy, como siempre, está durmiendo después de tomarse un tentempié. Szayel está disecando algo. Starrk duerme también. Harribel está hablando con sus fracciones..." enumeró. Aizen no necesitaba oír el resto para saber lo que pasaba. Cada día era igual. "Esto es tan aburrido," gimió Ichimaru. "Nunca ocurre nada."

"Tienes razón," asintió Aizen, y no dijo nada más sobre el tema.

Desvió la mirada a las pantallas de la pared. Cada una mostraba un lugar diferente de Las Noches. Incluso podía ver lo que hacían los arrancar en sus habitaciones, puesto que varias cámaras habían sido instaladas allí también. Era como Ichimaru Gin había dicho. Todos los arrancar estaban procediendo con su rutina diaria. Podía ver a Yammy durmiendo en su cama con la boca completamente abierta y babeando. Szayel estaba diseccionando vivo a un desafortunado hollow, emocionado al ver cómo éste se debatía frenéticamente y gritaba. Starrk dormía en su lecho y Lilynette esta cerca con una expresión traviesa en los ojos, y Harribel estaba enfrascada en su conversación con Sun Sun, Apache y Mila Rose… Nada fuera de lo común. Aizen se detuve al darse cuenta de que en las pantallas faltaba alguien.

"Gin," dijo Aizen con tono amable. "¿Sabes dónde está nuestro Sexta Espada? Parece estar ausente. Ni siquiera está en su cuarto."

"¿Ah?" Gin alzó la mirada hacia las pantallas, sorprendido. "Tiene razón. No está."

"Hmm."

A pesar de que la sonrisa del hombre moreno no flaqueó, el cambio en su reiatsu fue suficiente para que Gin supiera cómo se sentía realmente.

"Es posible que Grimmy-chan haya ido al desierto," dijo Gin. "Ya sabe cuánto le gusta pasear últimamente. Quizás esté allí ahora."

"Quizás." Después de rumiar unos instantes, dijo, "O quizás me ha desobedecido y ha ido al mundo humano." Aizen puso una mano sobre el hombro del otro shinigami. "Creo que deberíamos enviar a alguien a vigilarlo por si acaso."

Gin enarcó una ceja. "¿A quién sugiere?"

"Envía a Starrk a buscarlo," respondió inmediatamente. "Él es el Primera Espada. Es el Espada más rápido que tenemos y podrá acabar la faena en un santiamén." Clavó la mirada en la durmiente figura del Espada más fuerte. Lilynette escogió ese preciso momento para saltar sobre él y aplastarle las pelotas. Los aullidos de dolor del hombre se oyeron por todo Las Noches. "Ah, ya está despierto," dijo Aizen completamente indiferente a su dolor. "Qué oportuno. Hazlo venir, me gustaría hablar con él antes de que vaya a buscar a nuestro Sexta. No me gusta perder el tiempo."

El hombre de cabellos plateados sonrió. "Claro."

En su habitación, Starrk ya se había recuperado del ataque contra sus pelotas por parte de Lilynette. Otra vez. Maldijo entre dientes. Y el hecho de que no pudiera regañarla puesto que se había largado riendo no mejoraba las cosas. Sintió que las lágrimas le ardían en las comisuras de los párpados. Eso había estado completamente fuera de lugar. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Lilynette. Su mitad tenía que dejar de hacer eso. Sus pelotas... Era imposible que pudiera volver a dormirse ahora.

Gruñendo, Starrk se incorporó sobre la cama al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

"Starrky-chan~" lo llamó la familiar voz de su superior, Ichimaru Gin. "Abre la puerta, por favor. Sé que estás despierto. Aizen-sama tiene un trabajito para ti."

¿Y ahora qué? El Primera miró la puerta como si intentara asegurarse de que había oído bien. ¿Un trabajo? Hacía mucho tiempo que Aizen-sama no le encargaba un trabajo a él, a nadie de hecho.

Haciendo una mueca al levantarse, Starrk fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Suspiró aliviado al ver que esta vez su superior iba completamente vestido con su uniforme blanco en vez de medio desnudo como la última vez.

"¿Sí?" dijo, intentando no plasmar el dolor en su tono.

"¿Ehh?" Ichimaru inclinó la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello plateado cayera sobre sus ojos y dirigiéndole una sonrisa de complicidad. "¿Qué ocurre, Starrky-chan? Pareces dolorido. ¿Te ha pasado algo?"

"No, nada importante. Lilynette estaba haciendo de las suyas. Ya sabe cuánto le gusta armar jaleo," respondió rápidamente. Se aclaró la garganta. No quería hablar con Ichimaru precisamente sobre su dolor causado por que Lilynette había decidido aplastarle los huevos con sus propias manos. Y además tenía el extraño presentimiento de que Ichimaru ya sabía lo ocurrido. "¿Qué quiere Aizen-sama que haga?"

"Ah, sí, a eso había venido, ¿verdad?" Ichimaru chasqueó la lengua por haberlo olvidado. "Aizen-sama tiene un trabajo para ti. Quiere que encuentres a Grimmy-chan."

Starrk frunció el ceño, confuso. "¿Grimmjow? ¿Para qué quiere que lo busque? ¿No está en su habitación?"

"Simplemente porque Grimmy-chan ha sido un gatito malo. Y no, Grimmy-chan no está en su habitación ni en ningún otro lugar de Las Noches."

"¿Qué?"

"Hmm…" hizo Ichimaru. "Quizás sería mejor que hablaras de esto directamente con Aizen-sama."

* * *

Sosuke Aizen estaba sentado en la silla que previamente había ocupado Ichimaru Gin, esperando pacientemente en la sala de vigilancia, cuando su Primera Espada llegó. El hombre miró a su arrancar más fuerte con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"Aizen-sama." Starrk se inclinó. "¿Deseaba hablar conmigo sobre una misión?"

"Sí," respondió Aizen. "Supongo que Gin ya te ha contado los detalles."

"Sí, Aizen-sama."

"Bien." El shinigami se recostó en su silla. Contempló al Primera durante un momento antes de continuar, "Supongo que eres consciente del hecho de que tu camarada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, ha cogido la costumbre de ir al mundo humano últimamente."

Starrk asintió lentamente, cerrando las manos en puños. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo en el tono de Aizen le decía que lo que el hombre le iba a decir no era algo que pudiera tomarse a la ligera.

"Bien, debido a eso, he restringido sus movimientos. Ya sabes lo testarudo que es. No quiero perder a otro Espada por culpa de su estupidez," explicó Aizen con calma. "Sin embargo, parece que ahora está desaparecido. Así que necesito que vayas a buscarlo y lo traigas de vuelta. Si no me ha desobedecido, me gustaría que lo vigilaras. Si ha desobedecido mis órdenes y ha ido al mundo humano…" dijo, dejando la frase a medias.

Aunque no acabó la frase, Starrk lo entendió. Si inclinó otra vez. "Me esforzaré al máximo para llevar a cabo mi misión, Aizen-sama."

Aizen sonrió. "Sé que lo harás."

Cuando Starrk salió afuera, listo para peinar el desierto de Hueco Mundo en busca de su camarada, dejó que su vista vagara por el interminable terreno de arena. No veía a Grimmjow ni sentía ningún rastro de su reiatsu. O bien el hombre estaba muy lejos, o estaba ocultando su reiatsu, o… Starrk suspiró, pasándose una mano por su cabello castaño. O no estaba en Hueco Mundo.

Mentiría si dijera que no sentía ni pizca de preocupación por su compañero. Grimmjow tenía la manía de hacer lo que le daba la gana a pesar de lo que le hubieran ordenado. Si descubría que Grimmjow había desobedecido a Aizen, sabía que la cosa no iba a acabar bien.

"Maldita sea, Grimmjow," dijo Starrk entre dientes. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

* * *

"Por curiosidad, ¿qué planea hacerle a Grimmy-chan en caso de que le haya desobedecido?" preguntó Ichimaru.

Aizen no apartó la mirada de los monitores. Al principio no respondió la pregunta de Gin, y cuando lo hizo, dijo, "Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento. Me aseguraré de que el castigo es adecuado a su crimen."

* * *

"¿Qué es lo que lamentas?"

La pregunta de Ulquiorra fue dicha en un tono apenas más fuerte que un susurro, pero el Sexta la oyó igualmente, aunque no la respondió.

Grimmjow mantuvo la mirada apartada de la de Ulquiorra. No podía soportar mirarlo ahora. No podía mirar esos inquisitivos ojos esmeralda. No quería ver las emociones que había despertado en ellos. Esa ira, esa desconfianza, era vergüenza, esa confusión, ese _miedo_. No quería ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos. No quería ver en lo que se había convertido. Al mirar ahora a su alrededor… no, el sólo hecho de estar en casa de Ulquiorra solidificaba los motivos de sus sentimientos. No debería estar allí.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Había estado llorando la muerte de su amante.

Cuando había descubierto que Ulquiorra volvía a estar vivo, había intentado perseguirlo.

Cuando Starrk había intentado hablar con él, Grimmjow lo había ignorado.

Había perseguido a Ulquiorra con la esperanza de que lo recordara incluso cuando estaba más que claro que Ulquiorra no quería saber nada de él.

Había llegado incluso al punto de ir a la Sociedad de Almas y colarse en su casa.

Y ahora estaba obligando a Ulquiorra a escucharlo contra su voluntad.

Todos esos hechos forzaron a Grimmjow a enfrentar la cruda realidad de que todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces estaba mal.

Podía ser que éste fuera el mismo Ulquiorra, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. No guardaba ningún recuerdo de Grimmjow. Y además ahora tenía su propia vida, una vida de la que Grimmjow no formaba parte. También era parte de la Sociedad de Almas, cosa que sólo hacía el abismo entre ellos aún más grande. ¿Qué poder tenía Grimmjow sobre sus acciones? Sintió cómo la vergüenza lo consumía. Por más que le costara aceptarlo, ya era hora de que siguiera adelante y aceptara el hecho de que ya no formaba parte de la vida de Ulquiorra. De que ahora no eran amantes, sino meros desconocidos.

"No has respondido mi…"

"Lo siento, Ulquiorra," dijo otra vez, sin enfrentar aún la mirada del otro. Se sentó, soltando a Ulquiorra por completo. Éste le lanzó una mirada inquisitoria. "No debería haber venido. Siento haberte molestado."

"E-espera, ¿te vas?" dijo Ulquiorra, sorprendido al ver que el arrancar hacía el gesto de marcharse. Grimmjow ya estaba incluso preparando una Garganta. ¡No podía irse aún! No ahora que Ulquiorra tenía un montón de preguntas que hacerle. Sin pensar, extendió un brazo y agarró a Grimmjow por la muñeca. "¡No vengas para simplemente marcharte después!" gruñó.

"Pero…"

"No me vengas con peros," siseó. "Tienes un montón de cosas que explicar y…" Se detuvo, cogiendo con más fuerza la muñeca de Grimmjow. Puso los ojos como platos.

Ver que Ulquiorra se quedaba quieto de repente hizo que Grimmjow pasara su atención del portal al pálido shinigami. "Eh, ¿estás bien?" preguntó preocupado.

"Maldita sea," maldijo Ulquiorra.

Aunque débil, podía sentir el reiatsu de otros shinigami. Seguramente lo habían estado ocultando. Y entre todos esos reiatsus, sintió que los de Momo Hinamori y Matsumoto Rangiku eran los más cercanos. Estaban tan cerca que debían estar en la casa misma. Seguramente se habían ido acercando sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Y parecía que incluso el arrancar había notado ya su presencia, puesto que su expresión se había tornado seria de repente.

"Tú," Ulquiorra se dirigió al arrancar, haciendo que el otro lo mirara. "¿Podemos volver a vernos?"

* * *

Rangiku recogió un pedazo de cristal del suelo y frunció el ceño. Hinamori aterrizó suavemente tras ella. Tal y como había pensado cuando había visto la ventana rota: el enemigo había entrado por ahí. Y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, el enemigo al que se enfrentaban era probablemente el Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Ichigo le había contado lo sucedido; que Ulquiorra y Grimmjow se habían vuelto a encontrar. Y entonces habían llegado las noticias de que Ulquiorra se había topado con un arrancar en la Sociedad de Almas y había fallado a la hora de matarlo. Es más, éste había resultado ser el mismo arrancar con el que se había encontrado en Karakura en su última visita. De ningún modo podía pasar todo eso por alto cuando había altas probabilidades de que volviera a tratarse de Grimmjow. El capitán Yamamoto había dejado bien claro que esos dos no debían volver a verse. Si fuera cualquier otro arrancar, estaba segura de que Ulquiorra podría encargarse de él, pero se trataba de Grimmjow. ¿Y si…?

Al ver la expresión de Hinamori, Rangiku dijo con severidad, "Hinamori. Céntrate."

"Ah, sí. Lo siento," se disculpó la joven.

Hinamori volvió a centrar su atención en la habitación donde se encontraba. Sentía el reiatsu de su capitán junto con otro, un reiatsu que debía pertenecer al intruso. El no haber señales de lucha de nada sirvió para calmarle la preocupación que sentía. Sabía dónde estaban y se moría por enfrentarse al enemigo en ese mismo instante, pero Matsumoto se lo prohibió, alegando que no deberían precipitarse. Rangiku no quería alertar al enemigo de su presencia antes de que pudieran capturarlo o, si era necesario, matarlo.

Respirando hondo, Momo Hinamori intentó calmar sus nervios mientras se acercaban a la puerta del dormitorio de Ulquiorra. Rangiku puso una mano sobre el pomo, lista para girarlo. Aún podía notar los reiatsus que proveían del interior del cuarto, aunque por su sensación, parecía que ahora estaban al corriente de su presencia.

Hinamori asió su zanpakutou con más fuerza. No había absolutamente nada de lo que preocuparse. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de su capitán. Era fuerte, lo sabía. Sabía cuidar de sí mismo. Y en caso de que tuvieran problemas con el enemigo, disponían de los refuerzos que Hanataro había reunido en el exterior. Pero ni eso consiguió evitar que se preocupara.

_Al ver que hacía el gesto de ir a coger otro folio, Hinamori le puso una mano sobre la suya, deteniéndolo. _

"_No se preocupe por eso, capitán. Yo lo haré," dijo, ignorando el cosquilleo que sintió en la piel al rozar su mano._

"Ahora," articuló la mujer rubia a Hinamori.

Ésta asintió, preparada.

Rangiku abrió la puerta de golpe…

"¡Ulquiorra…!"

… Y se encontraron con que la habitación estaba vacía salvo por Ulquiorra, que estaba sentado en la cama con aspecto aturdido. Al oírlas entrar, Ulquiorra se giró bruscamente hacia ellas.

"¿Rangiku? ¿Hinamori...?" dijo el hombre, sorprendido. "¿Qué estáis...? ¡Oof!"

Lo siguiente que supo fue que volvía a estar tumbado de espaldas sobre la cama con una súper entusiasmada mujer sobre él, abrazándolo.

"¡Capitán!" Hinamori había soltado su zanpakutou para pasar los brazos alrededor del cuello de su capitán, ignorando por completo el hecho de que Ulquiorra no vestía más que una toalla envuelta en la cintura. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de él, presionando la nariz contra su oscuro y húmedo cabello. "¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Estaba tan preocupada!"

"H-Hinamori... apretas... demasiado..." dijo Ulquiorra con voz ahogada.

"¿Le ha herido? ¿Qué le ha hecho? ¿Ha podido atacarle?" parloteó Hinamori. Abrazó a su capitán con más fuerza, saboreando su calidez, deseando no soltarlo. No podía evitarlo. Se sentía tan aliviada al verlo de una pieza.

"Hinamori…" resolló Ulquiorra, incorporándose e intentando hacer que la emocionada joven lo soltara. "Aprecio tu preocupación… pero tu abrazo… es demasiado fuerte…"

"¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Lo siento, capitán!" dijo Hinamori, recordando de repente a quién estaba abrazando. La joven lo soltó, avergonzada. Sus manos se aferraban ahora a sus brazos, como si el hecho de tocarlo le recordara que de veras estaba allí. Por un momento había temido que hubiera perdido a otro capitán. Lo examinó de arriba abajo. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Estoy bien, Hinamori. No es necesario que te preocupes por mí."

La mujer se animó al instante. "Me alegro, capitán," dijo.

Mientras tanto, Rangiku estaba mirando fijamente a Ulquiorra con una expresión seria en el rostro.

"Ulquiorra," dijo despacio, atrayendo su atención hacia ella en vez de a su teniente, que estaba sentada en su regazo. "¿Dónde está el enemigo?"

"¿El enemigo?" Ulquiorra evitó su mirada, haciendo que Rangiku entrecerrara los ojos. "Escapó por una Garganta en cuanto sintió vuestro reiatsu."

"Ya veo."

Ulquiorra removió incómodo bajo su mirada. Sabía que ella no le creía. También sabía que tendría que contarles lo ocurrido. Tendría que contarles la verdad. _Pero no les diré toda la verdad_, añadió mentalmente. Incluso Hinamori lo miraba ahora con expectación, queriendo saber toda la historia. Ulquiorra suspiró.

"Mirad, os diré lo que ha pasado. El arrancar ya no está aquí, así que no hay por qué preocuparse," explicó. "Tendré que hablar con el capitán Yamamoto sobre esto. Seguramente querrá un informe. Pero primero, tengo que vestirme."

Rangiku asintió, al parecer satisfecha con la respuesta recibida.

"Entonces me voy y les diré a los demás que el arrancar se ha marchado," dijo antes de salir del cuarto, dejando a Hinamori y a Ulquiorra a solas.

Volviendo la vista hacia Ulquiorra, Hinamori, preocupada, preguntó, "¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? Está más pálido de lo normal."

"Estoy bien, Hinamori," le aseguró.

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró por la ventana. Como era de esperar, el cielo era una extensión de sábanas negras con algunos diamantes esparcidos en ellas. Al fin y al cabo, era de noche. _Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_, pensó Ulquiorra, recordando el rostro del arrancar peliazul y el modo en que esos ojos de zafiro lo habían mirado como si lo conocieran. Y cómo en su visión más reciente le había hablado y lo había tratado como si fuera alguien especial. Soltó el aire que había estado aguantando. Sintió que otro dolor de cabeza se aproximaba. Ulquiorra esperaba saber lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Capitán…?" Hinamori le tocó el hombro.

Le dirigió a su teniente una sonrisa que esperaba que fuera tranquilizadora. "No te preocupes por mí. Estoy perfectamente bien."

_Quiero que me des respuestas. Hasta la próxima, arrancar._


	8. Rechazo

**NdT:** Hola de nuevo! Esta vez he procurado tardar menos en actualizar. Aunque le he dado un repaso rápido al capítulo antes de subirlo, es posible que se me haya escapado algún error, así que avisadme si veis algo raro ^^'

Grimmjow metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras entraba en Las Noches, intentando parecer despreocupado a pesar de que su corazón iba a mil. Afortunadamente, la entrada estaba completamente vacía, cosa que lo hizo relajarse casi al instante. Sería incómodo tener que explicar su ausencia a cualquiera que se hubiera percatado de ella. Se sentía como si estuviera en las nubes. No podía olvidar lo que había ocurrido unos minutos atrás. El recuerdo de Ulquiorra agarrándolo de la muñeca y diciéndole con expresión seria que quería volver a verlo permanecía fresco en su mente.

"_¿Dónde?" preguntó Grimmjow rápidamente. Intentó ignorar los reiatsus que se aproximaban rápidamente y se concentró en Ulquiorra. _

_Aparentemente, Ulquiorra era consciente del riesgo que entrañaba su situación actual, ya que habló rápido y en voz tan baja que Grimmjow tuvo que escuchar con atención. "Hay una cabaña en el Rukongai. Encontrémonos allí de aquí a cinco días," dijo Ulquiorra, y empezó a decirle dónde encontrarla. _

_Cuando hubo acabado, Grimmjow asintió levemente antes de adentrarse en la Garganta._

Bueno, ésa era su oportunidad. No podía arriesgarse a estropearla. Al girar a la izquierda, Grimmjow se topó por accidente contra alguien.

"¡Ay! ¡Mira por dónde vas!" gruñó Grimmjow, frotándose la frente allí donde se había golpeado con la otra persona.

"¡Grimmjow!"

"Joder, cómo duele. ¿Acaso tienes la cabeza de hierro o… Eh, Starrk?" Grimmjow parpadeó, mirando perplejo al arrancar moreno que había ante él, percatándose entonces de quién se trataba. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Traducción: ¿qué haces que no estás durmiendo?

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" Starrk repitió su pregunta, mirándolo con incredulidad. "¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? ¡Te he buscado por todas partes!"

"¿De veras?" preguntó Grimmjow, sintiéndose estúpido de repente. "¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Sí, ha pasado algo," respondió Starrk con irritación. "¿Dónde estabas?" quiso saber.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño.

"¿Y a ti qué te importa?"

"Simplemente respóndeme."

¿A qué venía tanta pregunta? "Estaba en el desierto," mintió. No le gustaba la expresión de Starrk. Ni tampoco la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación.

"No mientas," dijo Starrk. "He pasado horas en el desierto buscándote y no te he visto."

"¿Y?" le espetó Grimmjow, empezando a irritarse. "¿Acaso es cosa tuya lo que haga o a dónde vaya durante mi tiempo libre? Métete en tus asuntos, Starrk."

Starrk lo agarró del brazo cuando el Sexta intentó alejarse de él. El arrancar peliazul le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero Starrk no vaciló, sino que lo sujetó con más fuerza para evitar que se soltara mientras lo miraba a los ojos. "Has vuelto a desobedecer a Aizen-sama para ir a buscar a Ulquiorra, ¿verdad?"

"…"

El silencio y la aún más intensa mirada que recibió Starrk fueron más que suficientes para adivinar la respuesta.

"Bien," dijo finalmente al ver que Grimmjow permanecía en silencio. "No pasa nada si no quieres decírmelo. Pero…" aflojó un poco su agarre sobre el brazo del otro "… cualquier cosa que hagas _es_ cosa mía si implica que estás haciendo estupideces y poniendo tu vida en peligro."

"¿De qué coño estás hablando?"

Starrk se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca que pudiera oírlos antes de decir en voz baja, "Aizen-sama sospecha que lo has desobedecido otra vez. Si descubre que así es…" Hubo una pausa. "Nadie sabe lo que podría llegar a hacer. Va en serio, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow entrecerró los ojos y apartó su brazo. "Aprecio tu preocupación, Starrk, pero sé cuidarme solo," dijo secamente. "Déjame en paz."

"Pero…"

"Déjalo," ordenó Grimmjow. "Déjame en paz, Starrk. No es problema tuyo."

Starrk no pudo hacer más que ver cómo Grimmjow se alejaba de él, entendiendo claramente que Grimmjow no quería seguir hablando de eso. Starrk suspiró y se frotó la sien. A veces Grimmjow era tan testarudo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle ahora a Aizen-sama? Era obvio que Grimmjow había ignorado sus órdenes. Podía verlo sólo con mirarlo a la cara. El Sexta era un libro abierto. Toda esa situación… Menudo fastidio.

Después de tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer, Starrk se encaminó hacia la sala de vigilancia donde sin duda Aizen-sama aún estaría. Sacudió la cabeza, notando que se avecinaba una jaqueca.

_No puedo creer que me haya levantado para esta mierda._

* * *

_Cinco días..._

Ulquiorra pensó en el arrancar mientras escribía una frase en un papel. De nuevo estaba liado rellenando papeleo, al igual que Hinamori. Cinco días, eso era lo que le había dicho al arrancar. Aún quedaban tres días.

Tres días hasta que descubriera la verdad. La espera lo inquietaba.

Ulquiorra cogió otro papel, suspirando. Se frotó los ojos con expresión exhausta. Los últimos días habían sido bastante agitados para él.

_Espero que no me hagas perder el tiempo, arrancar._

* * *

_Dos días más..._

De nuevo Ulquiorra se había quedado a trabajar hasta tarde. Sus camaradas ya hacía rato que dormían en sus lechos y probablemente él era uno de los pocos que estaba despierto trabajando a esas horas.

"Capitán, debería descansar," dijo Hinamori, preocupada, mientras depositaba sobre la mesa una bandeja con té y galletas. "Está exhausto."

Ulquiorra simplemente le hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano. "Tengo que acabar esto."

Hinamori frunció los labios, pero no insistió. "Sí, capitán."

* * *

_Un día más..._

Hinamori suspiró al ver a su capitán cuando entró en la oficina.

Ulquiorra estaba profundamente dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos, usándolos de cojín. Hay que ver. Parecía tan cansado que no tuvo el valor de despertarlo. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, buscó una manta y se la echó sobre los hombros. Una vez se hubo asegurado de que estaba cómodo, Hinamori se inclinó y apagó la vela del escritorio de un soplo.

"Que descanse, capitán."

* * *

Grimmjow se había vuelto a vestir con el uniforme de shinigami que había robado. Observó el bosque que lo rodeaba con los sentidos alerta, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y la boca seca. Era consciente de que estaba desobedeciendo las órdenes de Aizen _otra vez_, incluso después del aviso que le había dado Starrk el otro día, pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Aunque esta vez tendría que tener más cuidado al ir allí. Había puesto especial atención en asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía; Aizen sería capaz de ordenar a alguien que lo espiara.

Sólo de pensar en eso sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho por haberle hablado mal a Starrk cuando el Primera sólo se preocupaba por él. No había vuelto a hablar con Starrk desde ese día, escogiendo evitar al otro. Aunque se sentía mal por cómo había tratado a su superior, permanecía el hecho de que no iba a cambiar de idea.

Se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol procurando no hacer ruido. Toda precaución era poca. El bosque estaba en silencio excepto por el gorjeo de algunos pájaros que había posados en la rama de un árbol cercano. La única fuente de luz eran los débiles rayos de luna que conseguían escabullirse por entre las hojas de los árboles.

Tardó un rato en encontrar la cabaña que Ulquiorra le había dicho, pero al final logró hallarla. Ésta estaba un poco alejada de la zona residencial y parecía abandonada. Concluyó que quienquiera que viviera allí antes le gustaba vivir solo.

Al llegar al umbral de la choza, Grimmjow extendió una mano para girar el pomo. La puerta se abrió con un crujido, revelando una casa vacía a excepción de una mesa y algunos muebles más. Grimmjow estornudó y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. El lugar estaba polvoriento y, a juzgar por la capa de polvo que cubría el suelo, parecía que hacía bastante tiempo desde que alguien había puesto un pie allí. Así que había acertando sobre el abandono del lugar.

¿Cómo había descubierto Ulquiorra ese sitio?

Bueno, tenía que admitirlo, ese lugar era ideal para que pudieran hablar sin ser interrumpidos. Incluso el camino que llevaba allí estaba lleno de maleza, dejando claro que nadie o casi nadie había estado allí desde que su anterior dueño se marchara.

Grimmjow se sentó en una de las sillas. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar.

* * *

"Ah, ¿ya se marcha, capitán?"

Ulquiorra se detuvo y miró a la mujer sentada en el sofá con las manos en el regazo. Parecía inquieta; se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y su mirada estaba llena de preocupación. Todo su ser gritaba que estaba preocupada; no se necesitaba ser un genio para verlo.

"Sí," dijo respondiendo a su pregunta. "¿Algún problema?"

Hinamori negó con la cabeza. "No, pero…" dejó la frase a medias.

Aunque no lo dijo, Ulquiorra sabía de qué iba la cosa. Desde que aquel arrancar irrumpiera en su casa, la chica parecía preocuparse por él más de lo normal. A menudo le decía que comiera bien y que no trabajara demasiado, y se ponía de los nervios si se le ocurría siquiera volver a casa muy tarde. En pocas palabras, lo mimaba demasiado. También parecía creer que Ulquiorra estaba todo el rato en peligro. Estaba llegando a un punto en el que Ulquiorra se preguntaba si acaso ella dudaba de sus habilidades como capitán. Aunque no la culpaba, era muy buena persona, pero de veras que no era necesario que se preocupara tanto.

Empezaba a molestarlo. Tenía una reunión con el arrancar. Había estado esperándola durante lo que le había parecido mucho tiempo y no se la iba a perder por nada.

Ulquiorra estaba a punto de responderle con severidad cuando vio las dos tazas de té que había en la mesita auxiliar. Sintiendo una punzada en el corazón, se dio cuenta de que seguramente la chica quería pasar un rato con él.

Suspirando, Ulquiorra se giró completamente para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Se sentó en el asiento frente al sofá que ella ocupaba y cogió la taza de té.

"Me quedaré. Por un rato," dijo, llevándose la taza a los labios.

La expresión de Hinamori se iluminó.

Más tarde, después de hacerle compañía a Hinamori durante unos minutos, Ulquiorra se encontraba en el bosque del Rukongai. Había tenido que acelerar su shunpô más de lo normal, pero al menos llegaba a tiempo. No sabía que Hinamori pudiera hablar tanto cuando se motivaba. Incluso había parecido desilusionada cuando Ulquiorra se había excusado, diciéndole "Necesito dormir" como excusa.

Encontrar el camino hacia la vieja cabaña en la que vivía en sus días antes de convertirse en shinigami fue fácil. Aunque no había vuelto a poner un pie en la casa desde que se trasladara, se sabía el camino de memoria. ¿Cómo no? El tiempo que había tardado en construirla y las veces que había tenido que dormir en el suelo durante el proceso estaban grabados en su mente. Le encantaba vivir allí, y la única razón por la que no había regresado era por su trabajo constante debido a sus deberes como shinigami.

Dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso al llegar al área que tan familiar le era. La choza que tan bien conocía se alzaba ante él y podía sentir el reiatsu del arrancar proveniente de su interior.

Era bueno que hubiera conseguido mantener en secreto lo ocurrido el otro día cundo el arrancar se coló en su casa. Todos los shinigamis, incluido el capitán Yamamoto, parecieron sospechar de él al principio y Ulquiorra tuvo que esforzarse para hacerlos cambiar de idea. Se sentía culpable por mentir a sus compañeros, pero no podía seguir ignorando su curiosidad.

Tenía que saber.

Tenía que saberlo todo. Y este arrancar, a pesar de que no estaba seguro de si creerle o no, podía tener las respuestas a todas las preguntas que Ulquiorra se había hecho desde que renaciera en la Sociedad de Almas.

_Llegó el momento._

Ulquiorra cogió aire y se dispuso a entrar en la cabaña, sabiendo que el arrancar estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta. La abrió.

* * *

"Arrancar."

Grimmjow alzó la vista, sobresaltado, y cuando vio quién le había hablado así, se levantó. "Ulquiorra," dijo con la garganta seca. "Has venido."

Ulquiorra le lanzó una mirada. "Por supuesto que he venido. Fui yo el que pidió reunirnos," dijo secamente.

"Claro," dijo Grimmjow rápidamente. "Ulquiorra, yo…"

"No he venido a charlar, arrancar. Entiéndelo," lo cortó Ulquiorra. El hecho de estar allí para hablar con el arrancar y de haber tenido que traicionar a sus camaradas para hacerlo lo ponía enfermo. Cuanto más rápido acabara con eso, mejor. Señaló la silla. "Siéntate."

Presintiendo que no sería buena idea replicarle, Grimmjow le obedeció. En cuanto se sentó, Ulquiorra desenvainó rápidamente su zanpakutou y la apuntó a la garganta del Sexta.

"¿Qué demonios haces, Ulquiorra?" Miró la espada, intentando asimilarlo. Se sorprendió a pesar de que se había imaginado que algo así ocurriría. Era imposible que Ulquiorra fuera a abrirse a él tan rápido.

Ulquiorra simplemente ignoró su grito de sorpresa y clavó sus ojos esmeralda en él con una expresión estoica.

"Ahora, habla," ordenó. "Y no intentes hacer nada raro o no dudaré en cortarte." Para enfatizar sus palabras, Ulquiorra presionó la hoja contra su cuello de modo amenazador. "Y si mientes, lo sabré."

La forma en que el filo de la espada se clavaba en su piel amenazaba con hacerlo sangrar. Ulquiorra iba en serio.

Grimmjow se lamió los labios, humedeciéndolos, dudando sobre cómo empezar. "¿Qué quieres saber?" preguntó.

Ulquiorra lo pensó un momento y entonces preguntó, "¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, un arrancar de la armada de Aizen," respondió con cuidado. "Formo parte de los Espada y ostento el rango de Sexta."

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño. "¿Espada?"

"Un grupo formado por los diez arrancar más fuertes de la armada de Aizen. Mi rango es el del sexto más fuerte."

Así que su teoría de que los Espada eran la élite era correcta. Pero Ulquiorra ignoró los golpes de su corazón y el dolor apagado que había empezado a sentir en la sien y se concentró únicamente en el arrancar, que le devolvió la mirada.

"Hmm." Ulquiorra observó al arrancar, intentando con todo su ser encontrar algo en él que dijese que mentía. No encontró nada. Así que formuló su siguiente pregunta. "¿Y por qué me seguías? ¿Tienes alguna razón para ello, arrancar? ¿Me conocías en mi vida anterior?"

"…"

"¿Y bien?" inquirió Ulquiorra impacientemente.

Grimmjow bajó la vista al suelo, evitando la penetrante mirada del otro. Se preguntó cómo debería poner las siguientes palabras en frases. ¿Debería decirle que habían sido amantes? Frunció el ceño ante la idea. No, no. No podía. Era imposible que Ulquiorra le creyera. Sería demasiado para asimilarlo. Así pues, ¿qué podía decirle sin mentirle?

"Arrancar."

"Me llamo Grimmjow," dijo en voz baja.

Al ver que Ulquiorra alzaba una ceja ante sus palabras y aplicaba más presión con la espada, Grimmjow se calló. Ulquiorra se inclinó de modo que quedaran cara a cara y dijo con un tono duro y bajo, "No te llamaré así hasta que me convenzas de que lo que dices es cierto." Dicho esto, empujó a Grimmjow contra el respaldo de la silla y se enderezó, su zanpakutou de nuevo contra el cuello del otro. "Continúa."

Grimmjow cogió aire, intentando calmarse. Ulquiorra observó cómo el arrancar intentaba encontrar las palabras que quería decir. El shinigami esperó conteniendo el aliento. Bueno, había llegado la hora.

"Sí, te conocía en tu vida anterior..." el corazón de Ulquiorra se tensó "Por eso te seguí. Nosotros…" El arrancar evitó su mirada, pero Ulquiorra no pareció darse cuenta. Prestaba atención a todas y cada una de las palabras que el hombre pronunciaba, ignorando el dolor creciente en su sien "… éramos camaradas."

"¿Camaradas?" repitió Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow asintió.

"¿Camaradas en qué?"

"…"

"¡Respóndeme, arrancar!"

Grimmjow se mordió el labio inferior y entonces contestó, "… Camaradas en los Espada. En la armada de Aizen."

Pareció como si el tiempo se detuviera, con Ulquiorra mirando a Grimmjow con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y Grimmjow devolviéndole la mirada sin acobardarse.

"¿Qué?" dijo Ulquiorra con incredulidad, su voz atravesando el silencio.

No hubo respuesta.

Ulquiorra buscó en sus ojos zafiro con desesperación, intentando buscar algún indicio de mentira, pero de nuevo no encontró nada. El arrancar simplemente lo observó sin que su mirada flaqueara y con la mandíbula prieta. Casi deseó que el arrancar le dijera que todo eso no era más que una broma de mal gusto, de modo que Ulquiorra pudiera acabar con la vida del otro sin pensarlo dos veces, pero no ocurrió tal cosa. Grimmjow no retiró lo que había dicho.

"No," susurró Ulquiorra con las manos temblorosas. "Mientes."

"_¡Oye, Ulquiorra! ¿Es éste?" _

_Ulquiorra miró con desinterés al hombre que había frente a su camarada. El hombre simplemente le lanzó una mirada asesina, no que eso lo perturbara en lo más mínimo. Por el aspecto del adolescente, sin duda se trataba de la persona que estaban buscando. _

"_Sí," respondió finalmente Ulquiorra, "Considerando lo torpe que estás siendo, me sorprende que hayamos conseguido atraerlo." Sus ojos esmeralda captaron cada detalle del hombre que encajaba con la descripción que le habían dado. __"Pelo naranja, Bankai negro... No cabe duda. Él es al que buscamos, Yammy."_

¡Ese... ese hombre! Ése era... Ulquiorra cerró los ojos, intentando calmar su alocado corazón.

Esta visión había parecido tan clara en comparación con las demás. Lo había visto todo como si de veras hubiera estado allí. El uniforme que Ulquiorra vestía en esa visión… Lo reconoció.

"No miento," dijo el arrancar.

"_¡Canta, Benihime!" _

_Un resplandor rojo se dirigía hacia Yammy, pero Ulquiorra rápidamente se situó ante el otro y bloqueó el ataque con facilidad. _

"_Ulquiorra…" dijo Yammy, sintiéndose engreído por el hecho de que su compañero lo había salvado. _

_Ulquiorra miró a su camarada, frunció el ceño y golpeó a Yammy en el abdomen con el brazo. A pesar de que era mucho más pequeño que Yammy, consiguió empujar al otro sin esfuerzo. __Basura._

El uniforme que Ulquiorra vestía…

"_¿Estáis huyendo?" preguntó una mujer de piel oscura cuando Ulquiorra abrió una Garganta. _

_El hombre se giró para mirarla. __"¿Qué? __¿Queréis pelear conmigo?" dijo Ulquiorra. "Sabéis muy bien lo que ocurriría si intentarais luchar mientras protegéis a esa escoria."_

No podía negarlo. Lo reconoció.

Era la ropa que llevaba el día en que renació en la Sociedad de Almas.

"_Incluso vosotros debéis saber que lleváis las de perder. Normalmente no me importaría aceptar, pero ya hemos completado nuestra misión aquí. Ahora iremos a informar a Aizen."_

¿Aizen...? ¿El que los Espada servían?

"_Le diré que el shinigami en quien se había fijado no es más que basura. No merece ni que acabemos con él."_

Esto no era real.

_El arrancar que supuestamente se llamaba Yammy estaba siendo atendido por otro arrancar. Yammy había perdido un brazo y se lo estaban uniendo de nuevo. Ulquiorra simplemente observó cómo el otro recuperaba el miembro y entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, mataba al arrancar que lo había curado. Cualquier otra persona se habría horrorizado, pero Ulquiorra ni parpadeó, ni siquiera cuando vio la sangre de su compañero muerto goteando en el suelo._

¡Violencia…! Era imposible que él pudiera permitir tal cosa.

¿... Verdad?

Ulquiorra hizo una mueca cuando el dolor en su sien se intensificó.

"¡Ulquiorra! ¿Estás bien?"

Apartó la mano del arrancar de un manotazo.

"No te acerques, basura. ¡Mientes!"

_Ulquiorra se desempolvó el uniforme harapiento tranquilamente. "¿Ése es todo el poder que tienes?"__ El joven pelinaranja no respondió, simplemente lo miró con los ojos como platos y una expresión de sorpresa y miedo. "Parece que sí," resolvió Ulquiorra. Alzó la mano y apuntó al joven con un dedo al tiempo que una brillante luz verde se formaba en la punta. "Lástima." _

_Disparó el cero._

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

"No miento, Ulquiorra." El arrancar lo aferró por los hombros, intentando evitar que se tambaleara. Su voz estaba teñida por la urgencia. "Mírame."

Ulquiorra se agarró del pelo, respirando con dificultad y rápidamente. El dolor estaba aumentando.

"_Eres el Espada más fuerte, ¿no?" jadeó el shinigami de pelo naranja mientras apuntaba el pecho de Ulquiorra con la punta de su zanpakutou. "En ese caso, si acabo contigo, esta guerra la tengo ganada." _

"_¿Eso crees?"__ dijo Ulquiorra. "Vaya decepción." Cogió la espada y la hizo a un lado, apartando parte de su uniforme en el proceso. Su chaqueta se abrió y dejó al descubierto un número cuatro gótico de color negro tatuado en la parte izquierda de su pecho. _

_Unos ojos marrones contemplaron el número con incredulidad. "¿Eres… el cuarto?" _

"_Sí," dijo Ulquiorra, confirmando las sospechas del chico, "Soy el Cuarta Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. De todos los Espada, soy el cuarto más poderoso." _

_Y sin previo aviso, Ulquiorra le asestó el golpe final. Alzó una mano y la hundió en el pecho del otro. La vida en esos ojos marrones comenzó a apagarse en cuando sacó la mano del pecho del chico. _

"¡Aléjate de mí!" Ulquiorra lo apartó de un empujón. El arrancar se balanceó hacia atrás, sorprendido. Ese dolor. Todo eso era obra del arrancar, ¿verdad? Ya no estaba seguro. Dirigió su zanpakutou hacia el arrancar de modo amenazador. "Vete," susurró.

"¡Pero, Ulquiorra…!"

"¡Vete!" dijo con contundencia. "Te considero un mentiroso. Vete _ahora_, arrancar, antes de que derrame tu sangre."

"¡…!" parecía como si Grimmjow quisiera decir algo para hacerlo cambiar de idea, pero decidió no decir nada. Al fin y al cabo, había hecho lo planeado. Era decisión de Ulquiorra el creerle o no. No había venido para convencerlo de que volviera con él, sino para contarle la verdad. Se alejó de Ulquiorra. "Vale. Me voy," dijo en voz baja.

Por raro que parezca, y a pesar de que Ulquiorra le había ordenado que se marchara, cuando el arrancar le obedeció sintió un vacío en su interior. Oyó muy claramente el sonido del aire al abrirse para formar una Garganta, pero no retiró sus palabras, ni siquiera cuando Grimmjow entró en ella y se giró para mirarlo una última vez con los ojos cargados de emoción.

"Ulquiorra… Lo…"

"¡_Vete_!"

"Lo siento," consiguió susurrar Grimmjow antes de que la Garganta se cerrara. Ulquiorra cayó de rodillas, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

Demasiadas visiones…

_Ulquiorra cerró los ojos, relajándose en los brazos del otro. Estaban tumbados en la cama con sólo un edredón cubriéndolos. Entrelazó los dedos con los del hombre, una señal de que estaban juntos. Suspiró, satisfecho, antes de dejar que el sueño lo venciera. __Se estaba tan cálido ahí. Se sentí seguro. Eso estaba bien, ahí era dónde debía estar._

¿... O eran recuerdos?

* * *

El que tus recuerdos vuelvan a ti de repente puede ser una experiencia dolorosa, o al menos eso era lo que Ichimaru Gin había oído decir. El hombre de cabellos plateados cerró el libro que estaba leyendo.

_Esperemos que si Grimmjow encuentra a Ulquiorra, él solo no sea suficiente para que recupere la memoria._ Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. _Al fin y al cabo, eso sólo complicaría las cosas. Y odio las historias tristes…_

* * *

La cabaña estaba en completo silencio excepto por el sonido de la fatigosa respiración de Ulquiorra. El shinigami estaba sentado en un rincón con la frente apoyada en las rodillas y los brazos alrededor de las piernas. El dolor se había calmado hacía un rato, y su mente aún intentaba asimilarlo. Por más que lo intentara, no le encontraba sentido alguno. Ulquiorra se frotó la frente contra las rodillas, pensando.

¿Debía creer el hecho de que había sido un arrancar al servicio del enemigo contra el que luchaba ahora? ¿Él, Ulquiorra Cifer, que estaba listo para matar un enemigo en cuanto se cruzaba con él, había sido uno de ellos? Imposible. De ningún modo… Ulquiorra apretó los dientes con fuerza. Todas las cosas que las visiones le mostraban, desde que éstas empezaran hasta ahora. Las cosas que había hecho, la violencia, el homicidio premeditado… Era surrealista verlo luchar o ir en contra de la gente con la que trabajaba ahora. Yoruichi Shihoin, Kisuke Urahara… Esos rostros que hacía ya más de un año que conocía eran inconfundibles.

_No puede ser cierto._

Pero tenía que serlo. Recordó el uniforme que vestía en las visiones. Y aún así, todas esas cosas que había hecho… ¿De veras había luchado para el enemigo un año y pico atrás? ¿Y había causado tanto daño a los shinigamis? Si así era, entonces eso explicaría el comportamiento de todos; por qué se mostraban cautelosos con él, por qué le escondían información y por qué le trataban como lo hacían.

Las visiones explicarían todo lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces, pero aún había algo que lo intrigaba. Algo que lo hacía dudar de su autenticidad. Si había matado a esa persona, como había visto en la visión, con semejante golpe fatal, ¿por qué aún estaba vivo? Nadie podría haber sobrevivido a eso.

Se apretó la frente mientras se levantaba, haciendo una mueca.

Bien, sólo había un modo de descubrir la verdad, ¿no?

Ulquiorra dejó caer la mano con los labios prietos en una fina línea.

Iba a conseguir la verdad, e iba a obtenerla de alguien en quien confiaba y que sabía de _debería_ saber algo sobre el tema. Al fin y al cabo, Ulquiorra lo había "matado" en una de sus visiones. Recogió su zanpakutou y la envainó.

Iba a obtener la verdad de Kurosaki Ichigo.


	9. Revelación

**NdT:** Qué rápido nos volvemos a ver, ¿no? XD En fin, cuando publiqué el capítulo anterior ya tenía una buena parte de éste hecho, así que, ¿para qué haceros esperar? Me puse a trabajar en éste y, cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya lo había acabado. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo y disculpad las posibles faltas ^^

¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Por si alguien no lo sabe, los brownies son unos pastelillos de chocolate y nueces. Ya veréis más adelante por qué he dicho esto.

* * *

Ulquiorra mantuvo la mano en la empuñadura de su zanpakutou desde el momento en que llegó a Karakura. Sus ojos esmeralda escudriñaron el área. Había ido allí las veces suficientes para estar familiarizado con la ubicación de cada lugar. Sabía dónde estaba la tienda de Urahara. Sabía dónde estaban los colegios. Los hospitales. Las tiendas. Todo. Incluso sabía la localización de la casa de Ichigo Kurosaki, aunque nunca había puesto un pie en ella. La única razón por la que sabía dónde estaba era porque quedaba con el chico ante ésta cuando les asignaban una misión juntos.

Y ahora mismo se encontraba ante dicha casa. Era de día, así que había gente por todas partes. Niños en bicicleta, algunas personas cuidando de sus jardines, otros lavando el coche… Obviamente, como no podían verle, no les pareció nada raro que un hombre vestido de negro y con una zanpakutou estuviera en su barrio. Debía estar bien vivir una vida en la que no tener que preocuparte por si el enemigo te observa, no tener que ir con cuidado con tu siguiente paso… no tener que preocuparte por una guerra inminente. Dejó caer la mano de la empuñadura de su zanpakutou.

Era ahora o nunca. Ya había perdido bastante el tiempo.

Lentamente, el shinigami se acercó a la puerta principal de la casa. Era una vivienda modesta, con un jardín bien cuidado… se parecía mucho a las demás casas de la zona. Por su aspecto nadie diría que ahí vivían dos shinigamis. Ulquiorra llamó al timbre. Sería mejor que Kurosaki estuviera en casa. Y si así era, mejor que cooperase. Ulquiorra no estaba de humor para jugar a las adivinanzas. Ya no.

Después de llamar, oyó que alguien se dirigía hacia la puerta y escuchó varias cosas cayendo al suelo, causándole la impresión de que la persona había tirado algunos objetos accidentalmente en sus prisas por abrir la puerta.

"¡Ya voy…!"

El repiqueteo de unas cadenas.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un hombre de cabello negro y cara de cabra. Al ver quién había llamado, sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

"¡Ulquiorra!" dijo alegremente. "¿O debería llamarte capitán Cifer ahora? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hacía tiempo que no te veía. ¡Tienes el mismo aspecto femenino y hermoso de siempre!"

Ulquiorra hizo una mueca al oír eso, irritado por que le dijeran que tenía una apariencia femenina, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le habían dicho eso. ¿Acaso ese idiota no sabía que_no_ estaba bien decirle eso a un hombre, ya fuera un cumplido o no? Sin siquiera molestarse a devolverle la sonrisa, Ulquiorra miró al hombre con expresión estoica. "Hola, señor Kurosaki," dijo con calma. "¿Está su hijo en casa?"

Isshin Kurosaki, el padre de Ichigo Kurosaki. Si alguien comparase la personalidad y el aspecto de esos dos, nadie diría que estaban emparentados. Para empezar, aunque Ichigo tenía cosas buenas, Isshin era un completo idiota. O al menos actuaba como tal, porque sabía muy bien que el hombre era competente en el campo de batalla. Aunque Ulquiorra a veces lo considerara un idiota, tenía que admitir que el hombre era poderoso y, por consiguiente, se había ganado su respeto como shinigami. Un hecho que Ichigo aún ignoraba.

Sí, el chico aún no sabía que su padre era un shinigami. Bueno, al menos Ulquiorra no era el único ignorante sobre según qué asuntos. Saber eso lo reconfortaba en cierto modo.

"Oh, ¿quieres ver a Ichigo?" dijo Isshin con una expresión repentinamente seria. "¿Ocurre algo malo o…?"

Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza.

"No, no. Nada de eso," dijo. "Sólo quiero charlar con él. Para… aclarar unas cosas, por así decirlo."

Eso calmó a Isshin. Casi de inmediato esa estúpida sonrisa regresó a su cara.

"¡Bueno, entra, Ulquiorra!" dijo, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso, cosa que el pálido shinigami hizo. "Ichigo está en el colegio ahora, pero no debería tardar en volver. Así que ¿por qué no le esperas en el salón? O en su cuarto, si lo prefieres…"

Ulquiorra le echó un vistazo a la casa sin decir palabra. Como había esperado, la casa tenía una atmósfera cálida. La decoración le confería un aspecto acogedor y había muchas fotos enmarcadas sobre mesitas o colgadas de la pared. Ulquiorra entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al verlo, sintiendo un poco de envidia. Debía ser agradable conservar la memoria intacta.

"… O podríamos tomar el té mientras aguardamos su regreso. Es una suerte que tenga ahora el descanso para comer. Tengo algunos pastelillos y…"

"El té me va bien, señor Kurosaki," respondió finalmente Ulquiorra mientras se giraba para mirar al hombre con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Aunque ardía de impaciencia por dentro y estaba profundamente molesto con Isshin y por el hecho de Ichigo no estuviera en casa, de nada serviría mostrarse descortés. "Si no le importa, claro," añadió.

"No hay problema. Después de eso, puedes subir y esperar a Ichigo en su habitación. Rukia no está aquí puesto que también está en el instituto…" divagó el hombre.

Mientras Isshin le servía el té y una porción de pastel, Ulquiorra no podía evitar echar vistazos al reloj que colgaba de la pared, contando los minutos que faltaban para el regreso de Ichigo. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de encontrarse con el chico, y mira ahora. Pero, bien pensado, nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de estar relacionado con el enemigo. Se llevó la taza a los labios y le sopló un poco para enfriarlo. Se bebió el té lentamente mientras escuchaba el parloteo de Isshin Kurosaki educadamente. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar.

* * *

Ichigo se echó la mochila al hombro con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo cómo el cansancio se apoderaba de él. No estaba de buen humor. No había tenido un buen día. Había sido incapaz de prestar atención en clase y le habían reñido por ello varias veces. Rukia tampoco había mejorado las cosas; no había parado de sermonearlo y provocarlo. Y al final, su profesor lo había castigado. Bostezó. No debería haberse acostado tan tarde la noche anterior.

Y puesto que Rukia había decidido ir de paseo con Orihime, tenía que volver a casa solo. No era que le importara, claro. En ese momento podía pasar sin sus provocaciones.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, la abrió. ¿Hm? Ningún viejo loco salió de la nada para atacarlo. Probablemente se hallaba en la clínica. Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras cerraba la puerta tras él y echaba el pestillo. Podría disfrutar del descanso que tanto necesitaba. Subió las escaleras, esperando poder tumbarse en la cama. A la mierda la comida. Primero quería echarse una siesta, como mínimo.

"Por fin," dijo para sí cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, dejando caer la mochila en el suelo. "Llego…"

"Llegas tarde, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"¡HOSTIA PUTA!" gritó Ichigo, sorprendido.

Se apresuró a coger el bate de béisbol que había dejado en una esquina para emergencias, hasta que vio quién había hablado. Puso los ojos como platos. "¿Ul-Ulquiorra?" dijo con incredulidad, olvidando momentáneamente dirigirse a él por su título. "¡Joder, casi me provocas un paro cardiaco!" Dejó caer el bate y se agarró el pecho, intentando tranquilizar su alocado corazón. "¡No _hagas_ eso!"

Sí, era Ulquiorra Cifer. Y ni siquiera se disculpó por darle un susto de muerte, aunque Ichigo ya se lo esperaba. El hombre estaba sentado en su cama con su típica expresión estoica. Ni siquiera regañó a Ichigo por llamarlo por su nombre. Sus ojos esmeralda se clavaron en él con una mirada penetrante. Ichigo se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que no tenía visiones. En todo el tiempo que hacía que conocía a Ulquiorra como shinigami, el hombre nunca había entrado en su casa. Así que, viéndole allí ahora, Ichigo no pudo evitar tener un presentimiento. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Había ocurrido algo malo o…?

"¿A qué has venido, Ul... quiero decir, capitán Cifer?"

"A hablar," respondió éste de manera abrupta.

"¿… A… hablar…?"

De algún modo, por la expresión de Ulquiorra y el modo en que lo dijo, Ichigo tuvo la sensación de que no había venido a charlar.

Al ver que Ulquiorra no respondía, Ichigo dijo, "¿A hablar de qué?"

"De mí."

"Uhh... ¿De usted?" dijo Ichigo, algo confuso. Eso sonaba raro, especialmente viniendo de Ulquiorra, que era una persona bastante cerrado.

"Sí, de mí," respondió suavemente. "O para ser más exactos, de mi pasado."

Ichigo se puso rígido.

"… "

"Sabes de qué hablo, ¿verdad, Kurosaki?"

Cuando había llegado, Ulquiorra había tenido sus dudas sobre si Ichigo sabría algo sobre su pasado o no, pero visto cómo el chico evitó su mirada cuando lo mencionó, ahora Ulquiorra estaba seguro de ello. Definitivamente, Ichigo Kurosaki sabía algo sobre el tema. Y no le estaba contando nada.

"Kurosaki…" dijo con tono de advertencia.

Ichigo rió nerviosamente. "No sé de qué habla," dijo, "Esto… ¿quiere unas galletas? Yuzu las hizo ayer, y están muy buenas. Tienen pepitas de chocolate, y a todo el mundo le encanta el chocolate, así que…"

"Kurosaki," dijo Ulquiorra con cansancio. "No quiero galletas."

"¿Y qué me dice de unos brownies? Yuzu los hace muy buenos también. Me dijo que hoy iba a prepararlos, y…"

"Kurosaki…"

"Puedo prepararle algo de beber también. ¿Le gusta el café? O quizás un poco de té…" continuó Ichigo, intentando aún cambiar de tema.

¿Era él, o Ichigo empezaba a recordarle a Isshin?

"Kurosaki," dijo finalmente Ulquiorra, cortando su parloteo. "Grimmjow habló conmigo."

Ichigo se calló de golpe y se lo quedó mirando. Se quedó mirando a Ulquiorra con incredulidad. "¿G-Grimmjow?" tartamudeó. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Ichigo dijo, "No... No sé de qué demonios habla."

"¿_De veras_?" preguntó el otro con calma mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba al chico. Ichigo retrocedió por instinto. "¿Así que no sabes que en mi vida pasada fui un arrancar?"

"Verá... puedo explicar eso; está estresado, así que puede que esté delirando un poco…"

Ulquiorra lo ignoró y continuó. "¿Que era, de hecho, un Espada? ¿El enemigo mismo al que ahora nos enfrentamos?"

"Uhh…"

"¿Que en mi vida pasada cometí muchos crímenes? ¿Que maté gente? ¿Que me encontré una vez con Yoruichi Shihoin y Kisuke Urahara cuando era un Espada? ¿Y que…?" Ulquiorra cerró los ojos. "¿Y que," dijo, haciendo que el corazón de Ichigo se detuviera, "te maté?"

Ichigo permaneció en silencio. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿Debería contárselo o…?

"A juzgar por tu reacción, supongo que lo que me contó el arrancar era cierto," concluyó Ulquiorra. "Encaja, ¿no? Por qué todos mantienen las distancias conmigo. Por qué todos se muestran tan prudentes conmigo y me esconden cosas. Esto es lo que han estado intentando ocultarme, ¿verdad? ¿Mi pasado?"

Viendo que Ichigo seguía sin decir nada, Ulquiorra continuó. "Sin embargo, hay algo que aún no comprendo. Si te maté con semejante golpe…" Miró a Ichigo "… entonces, ¿por qué todavía estás aquí, sano y salvo?"

_Unos ojos marrones contemplaron el número con incredulidad. "¿Eres… el cuarto?" _

"_Sí," dijo Ulquiorra, confirmando las sospechas del chico, "Soy el Cuarta Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. De todos los Espada, soy el cuarto más poderoso." _

_Y sin previo aviso, Ulquiorra le asestó el golpe final. Alzó una mano y la hundió en el pecho del otro. La vida en esos ojos marrones comenzó a apagarse en cuando sacó la mano del pecho del chico. _

Nada aún.

Ulquiorra se estaba impacientando. ¿Debería forzarlo a hablar como había hecho con el arrancar? Casi estaba tentado de sacar su zanpakutou; su paciencia estaba al límite. Y el modo en que su reiatsu empezaba a llamear era prueba de ello. "Kurosaki…" dijo con todo de advertencia, "Dímelo o…"

"Es cierto," dijo Ichigo en voz baja, sorprendiendo a Ulquiorra. Rió un poco. Una risa que era una mezcla de alivio y amargura. "Supongo que ya no hay modo de ocultarlo, ¿eh?" Suspiró, pasándose una mano por sus mechones naranjas. Intentó sonreír, pero falló miserablemente. Todavía veía la muerte de Ulquiorra. "Usted _fue_ un arrancar. Fue todo lo que ha dicho." Hundió las manos en los bolsillos con nerviosismo. "Y la única razón por la que estoy aquí ahora es porque Grimmjow hizo que Orihime me curara."

¿Así que esa mujer lo había curado?

Ulquiorra miró a Ichigo con la mirada llena de determinación.

"Cuéntame todo lo que sepas, Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

Grimmjow estaba sentado en el tejado, el mismo tejado en el que él y Ulquiorra solían sentarse cuando Ulquiorra era un arrancar. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y continuó observando las estrellas tranquilamente. Bueno, lo había hecho lo mejor que había podido, ¿no? No era culpa suya que Ulquiorra no le creyera. Se frotó la mejilla con gesto cansado, secando de paso algo húmedo que había en ella.

Miró el espacio vacío a su lado. Tenía que admitirlo, observar las estrellas no era lo mismo sin Ulquiorra. A pesar de que esa noche era hermosa, la experiencia de mirar los astros solo no podía compararse con la de observarlos con alguien a quien amas.

* * *

_Ulquiorra clavó la mirada en los ojos del arrancar peliazul. "Es hora de ir a luchar. El shinigami y sus amigos han llegado," dijo. "Aizen-sama me ha ordenado que acabe con Ichigo Kurosaki." _

_Grimmjow agarró con fuerza sus blancas manos al oírlo, no queriendo soltarle jamás. Ulquiorra deseó poder decir algo. Palabras de consuelo, quizás, para aliviar la preocupación del hombre, pero no quería mentir. Sería mejor que se enfrentaran a esto sólo con la fría y dura verdad, sin mentiras. _

_Miró a Ulquiorra con ojos suplicantes. "Por favor, no vayas." Ulquiorra no respondió; simplemente miró a Grimmjow en silencio. Viendo que sería imposible hacerlo cambiar de idea, Grimmjow lo abrazó con fuerza, sosteniéndolo contra él. _

_Ulquiorra sólo… no podía mentir bajo ningún concepto._

Ulquiorra se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama de Ichigo sin saber qué decir. El dolor de su sien se había apaciguado un poco. Visiones, no, recuerdos, habían empezado a fluir en su mente en cuanto Ichigo había empezado a hablar, contándole todo lo que sabía sobre Ulquiorra. Recuerdos sobre los hechos que Ichigo mencionaba le inundaban la mente, y también otros. Ichigo se lo había explicado todo; desde el momento en que lo conociera hasta el momento en que…

"_Fui yo quien le mató," Ichigo le había dicho con una expresión culpable._

… Hasta el momento en que Ichigo Kurosaki lo había matado.

Ichigo lo miró con sus ojos marrones, preocupado, pero Ulquiorra hizo caso omiso, mirándose las manos. Esta vez, no hizo ninguna mueca cuando otro recuerdo decidió penetrar su mente.

_Ulquiorra jadeó, sorprendido, cuando la hoja que lo acababa de atravesar fue arrancada de su cuerpo. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, alzó la vista hacia el shinigami de pie ante él. La sangre salió a chorro de la herida que el hombre le había infligido tan despiadadamente, y Ulquiorra notó que algo húmedo le goteaba de la boca. Sangre. De su boca goteaba sangre que se deslizaba por su barbilla y caía al suelo. Y para colmo, Ulquiorra se dio cuenta con un sobresalto de que se estaba convirtiendo en ceniza. Nunca… Nunca, en toda su vida, le había ocurrido eso. _

_¿Acaso era un sueño? _

_No, no podía ser. El dolor de sus heridas se lo aseguraba. __Eso era muy, muy real. _

_Casi podía reírse. ¿El Cuarta Espada… había sido derrotado tan fácilmente? ¡Y encima por el chico al que había considerado escoria! Aunque quisiera luchar, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. No en esas condiciones. _

"_Ahora luchas como un hollow. Sin piedad," dijo Ulquiorra con la más leve de las sonrisas en sus labios blancos y negros. Mientras lo decía, la máscara del chico se rompió y cayó al suelo, y sus ojos perdieron la mirada enloquecida que había estado presente momentos atrás. Entonces Ulquiorra cerró los ojos, aceptando la derrota._

Ulquiorra continuó mirándose las manos.

"¿Se encuentra bien…?"

El pálido shinigami no respondió. Flexionó los dedos, abriendo y cerrando las manos. Era difícil creer que poco más de un año atrás esas manos se hubieran convertido en ceniza.

_¿Dónde estaba él? Ojos esmeralda miraron a su alrededor frenéticamente, buscando el dueño de unos ojos zafiro. No podría descansar hasta que le viera. Y cuando finalmente le encontró, a pesar de que era triste verle en semejante estado, una oleada de calma lo inundó. __Allí estaba. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Y... _

_Estaba casi muerto. _

_Grimmjow sangraba debido a las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo y la vida de sus ojos estaba apagada. Se había arrastrado hasta allí sólo para verle a él, a Ulquiorra. Era un milagro que el hombre fuera capaz de tenerse en pie. Aunque lo entristecía verle en semejante estado, sabía que esas heridas, por graves que fueran, no serían suficientes para matarlo. Lo consolaba saber que, a menos que Grimmjow hiciera algo estúpido, seguiría viviendo. Ulquiorra sabía que Kurosaki haría que la mujer lo curase. Simplemente era ese tipo de hombre; salvaba incluso a sus enemigos si podía. _

_Clavó sus ojos en los de Grimmjow, intentando transmitirle sus sentimientos sin palabras. Ni siquiera tenía energía para hablar. _

_Lo siento, Grimmjow. _

_No podemos estar juntos para siempre. _

_Lo siento. _

_Y Ulquiorra perdió el conocimiento cuando todo su ser se convirtió en cenizas que se dispersaron con el viento. Lo último que vio fue la imagen de Grimmjow estirando una mano hacia él. _

_Adiós, Grimmjow._

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Así era como había muerto, pues.

"¿Ulquiorra?" dijo Ichigo, asustado, de nuevo olvidando usar su título, "¿Estás bien? Estás…"

El shinigami miró a Ichigo, confuso. Entonces se dio cuenta. Se tocó la mejilla.

Ah.

No se había percatado de que había estado llorando. E incluso ahora seguía haciéndolo. Lágrimas frías y silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Ahora lo sabía todo. O, al menos, casi todo. Aún había algo que quería aclarar, pero por ahora estaba satisfecho.

Ulquiorra le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a través de las lágrimas.

Se levantó, alisándose el uniforme. "No te preocupes. Estoy bien," dijo con sinceridad y voz tranquila. Se secó las lágrimas con cuidado. "Muchas gracias por contármelo todo. Lo aprecio, Kurosaki." Ya se había secado las lágrimas y estaba abriendo la ventana con la intención de irse. "Pero ahora me tengo que ir. Hay alguien a quien debo ver."

"Espere. ¿Está seguro de que está bien, capitán…?"

Ulquiorra alzó una mano, indicándole que callara. "Por favor," dijo, cansado, "Preferiría que actuaras con normalidad conmigo. Así que puedes dejar de actuar como si te fuera a arrancar la cabeza en cualquier momento por haberme matado en el pasado. Resulta violento, y semejante comportamiento no es propio de ti."

Ichigo parpadeó. Una vez. Dos. Incapaz de creer que Ulquiorra no estuviera enfadado. Y que se lo estuviera tomando todo con tanta calma. "P-pero… le maté y…"

Ulquiorra puso los ojos en blanco. "Perdí porque no era lo bastante fuerte. Punto. Métetelo en esa cabeza tan dura, Kurosaki, antes de que te obligue," dijo, aunque no con mala intención. Salió por la ventana y entonces se giró para mirar a Ichigo. "Y puedes olvidarte del título, también."

Ichigo sonrió al oírlo, contento de que la incómoda situación entre ellos se hubiera esfumado. "Puedes contar con ello, Ulquiorra."

El shinigami simplemente sonrió antes de usar el shunpô para irse.

* * *

Justo después de abandonar la casa de Kurosaki, nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir al rememorar el último recuerdo que había recuperado. No estaba seguro del motivo, pero ese recuerdo lo había afectado mucho. Pero, bien pensado, la muerte impactaría a cualquiera, ya fuera la propia o la de otros. No se molestó siquiera en secar esas lágrimas, dejando que fluyeran. Pero a esas alturas las lágrimas ya habían cesado.

_Cuando finalmente soltó a Ulquiorra de su fuerte abrazo, éste alzó una mano y la puso en su mejilla. "Me tengo que ir. Esto nunca terminará si no detenemos al shinigami."_

Ulquiorra sabía que él estaba allí. Tenía que estar. Había sentido su reiatsu incluso mientras estaba en casa de Kurosaki. Así pues, Ulquiorra buscó al arrancar con diligencia, dirigiéndose hacia donde sabía que se encontraba el otro.

Cuanto más avanzaba, más cerca sentía el reiatsu del hombre.

_Grimmjow se mordió el labio inferior, y Ulquiorra vio que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. _

"_Ulquiorra..." alzó una mano para tocar su rostro, trazando sus contornos, tocando su piel, como si quisiera grabar su imagen en la memoria. _

"_Grimmjow." Ulquiorra le apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos. "No importa lo que ocurra, siempre estaremos juntos. Eres parte de mí, y yo soy parte de ti. Si algo ocurriese, nunca estaríamos realmente separados." Se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía si iban a salir de ésta de una pieza. De veras que no. Así que lo único que podía decir era esto. Esto era lo más parecido que tenía a unas palabras de consuelo._

Y cuando le encontró, Ulquiorra vio que estaba sentado sobre el tejado de una casa. El arrancar estaba solo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, y estaba mirando las estrellas. Ulquiorra ladeó la cabeza, ligeramente sorprendido ante la escena. ¿_Aún_ hacía eso…?

De los recuerdos que había recobrado mientras hablaba con Kurosaki, había algunos que lo mostraban sentado con ese arrancar, mirando al cielo mientras hablaban de cosas mundanas. Parecían felices en todos esos recuerdos. Ulquiorra no tenía ni idea de qué clase de relación tenían, pero parecían demasiado íntimos para ser considerados simples amigos. Ulquiorra tenía la sospecha de que eran mucho más que eso.

Ulquiorra saltó al tejado sin hacer ruido, acercándose al arrancar. Debido a que había ocultado su reiatsu, el otro tardó un poco en sentirlo.

Aun así, en el momento en que el arrancar oyó pasos aproximándose, se giró para ver quién era. Y cuando vio de quién se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"¿Ul-Ulquiorra?" dijo. "¿Qué haces…?"

"¿Mirando las estrellas?" lo cortó Ulquiorra, refiriéndose a lo que Grimmjow estaba haciendo.

Grimmjow parpadeó. "S-sí, pero…"

"Entonces," dijo el otro mientras se sentaba a su lado, "¿Te importa si me quedo, Grimmjow?"

Pareció sorprenderse por ser llamado por su nombre por primera vez en vez de "arrancar" por _este_ Ulquiorra, pero cuando se repuso, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez asintió levemente, incapaz de hablar.

"Gracias."

Entre ellos cayó un agradable silencio, ambos sentados el uno junto al otro con las manos casi rozándose.

"_Te quiero, Grimmjow. Siempre te querré." Ulquiorra lo besó suavemente en los labios y cerraron los ojos ante la dulzura del momento._

Sí.

"Lamento no haberte creído antes."

Definitivamente, no habían sido amigos.

"No pasa nada, Ulquiorra."

Habían sido más que eso, tanto si Grimmjow decidía admitirlo como si no.

¿Verdad?


	10. Comienzo

**NdT:** No sé qué decir, a parte de que debería estar estudiando y no actualizando esta traducción =_=U Espero que os guste. Intentaré subir el siguiente la semana que viene o la otra.

**EDIT:** Gracias a my-sixteen-panics por hacerme notar que, en algunos párrafos, la separación entre palabras había desaparecido. Todo se debe a una mala jugada de la página, ya que en mi Word aparece bien. Ahora ya está arreglado.

Ulquiorra Cifer se removió en su cama; su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente con cada inspiración y expiración. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormido ni de lejos. Ulquiorra estaba despierto; simplemente no tenía ganas de levantarse aún. _Tan __caliente__…_ pensó mientras se acercaba más la sábana al cuerpo, disfrutando de uno de sus pocos momentos de relajación. Había pasado de ser una persona confusa e impaciente a ser lo que uno podría llamar… feliz, para gran sorpresa de sus camaradas.

A pesar de tenía mucha faena y de que estaba constantemente alerta debido al incremento de ataques de los arrancar en el mundo humano, Ulquiorra estaba de mejor humor que nunca. A pesar de que cada noche volvía a casa exhausto y a veces herido, esto no estropeaba su estado de ánimo. Ni tampoco el hecho de que a veces caía inconsciente de puro cansancio en cuanto regresaba. Volver a casa cada noche con la ropa rota y ensangrentada y cubierto de sangre, suciedad y sudor se había convertido en algo normal.

Ahora se sentía muy distinto a antes.

Ulquiorra tenía ahora una sensación de calma.

Se sentía como si el vacío que había habido en su interior desde que renaciera finalmente se hubiera llenado.

Incluso sus camaradas habían notado el cambio en él. Hinamori, que solía ponerse muy nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de él, estaba ahora más relajada. Ya no le hablaba bruscamente a Ichigo e incluso aceptó ir de copas con los capitanes Shunsui y Ukitake cuando lo invitaron, para sorpresa de ambos. Y cuando Kenpachi Zaraki le pidió, no, le exigió que entrenara con él, sorprendentemente Ulquiorra dijo que sí. Así pues, en pocas palabras, a pesar de que nunca antes había tenido tanta faena como capitán de los 13 Escuadrones de Protección, Ulquiorra nunca se había sentido tan feliz como ahora.

Y suponía que podía atribuir ese cambio en él a cierto arrancar de pelo azul al que ahora reconocía por su nombre: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Ulquiorra agarró su almohada, hundiendo la cara en ella y respirando hondo, aspirando el limpio olor de ropa recién lavada.

"_¿Has tenido otro día duro?" _

"… _Hmph." Ulquiorra cerró la puerta tras él y dejó su zanpakutou en el suelo antes de dejarse caer en la silla frente al arrancar. "Nada que no pueda soportar." _

_Una risita. "Sí, claro, tío duro…" _

_Ulquiorra cerró los ojos, intentando respirar profunda y tranquilamente. Estaba mareado; su mente no paraba caer y salir de un estado de inconsciencia. Como siempre, su uniforme estaba lleno de sangre y suciedad, y una fina capa de sudor le cubría la piel, pero eso no lo molestaba en lo más mínimo. Incluso su zanpakutou tenía aún la hoja llena de sangre. Semejante aspecto era de esperar en tiempos difíciles, como era el caso. No tenía nada de qué quejarse. Sin embargo, las heridas ocasionales que sufría en las batallas… _

"_Toma." Grimmjow le ofreció una botella de agua. "Necesitas esto." _

_Aparentemente, incluso hacer un movimiento tan simple como alzar una mano para aceptar la bebida era demasiado para él cuando estaba en ese estado. _

"_Oi… ¿estás bien? Ul... ¡e-eh!" _

_Sin __previo __aviso,__el __hombre __cayó __inconsciente._

Abrió los ojos y se miró el brazo, que estaba apoyado sobre la almohada.

_Un suspiro. Y el sonido de tela al romperse. _

_Eso fue lo que oyó al despertar. _

"_Estás hecho un desastre, ¿lo sabes, Ulqui?" dijo Grimmjow mientras arrancaba otra tira de su uniforme y la usaba de venda; enroscó la tira alrededor del brazo de Ulquiorra, y otra alrededor de su mano, cubriendo el corte que tenía en la palma. "Sigues siendo igual de testarudo," remugó Grimmjow, "Esforzándote hasta el límite, incluso si eso hace que te desmayes." _

_Ulquiorra parpadeó y lo miró. Aún tenía la vista borrosa. Lo único que podía ver era una figura borrosa de color canela, azul, blanco y negro. Aún así, no necesitaba tener la vista clara para saber quién era. Sólo conocía una persona con un color de pelo tan raro. _

"_Aunque seas fuerte, necesitas descansar, ¿sabes…?" _

"_¿Grimm... jow...?" _

"_Sí, __ése __soy __yo...__" __rió __Grimmjow. __"__Hale.__" __Terminó __de __atar __el __trozo __de __tela.__"__Esto __servirá, __de __momento.__" __Ayudó __a __Ulquiorra __a __sentarse __en __el __sofá __sobre __el __que __descansaba __ahora. __Aunque __no __soltó __su __mano __herida, __sino __que __prefirió __sostenerla __con __cuidado. __"__¿Estás __bien?__"_

Ulquiorra cerró la mano vendada.

El roce de la noche anterior... Aún perduraba.

Ulquiorra enterró la cara en la almohada. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo…? Si hubiera sido descubierto por alguien de la Sociedad de Almas, ya lo habrían encerrado y acusado de traición. Pero…

Sonrió. Una sonrisa tierna. Auténtica.

Ese era su pequeño y vergonzoso secreto.

Desde que recuperara algunos de sus recuerdos referentes a Grimmjow gracias a Ichigo Kurosaki, Ulquiorra había estado pasando mucho tiempo con el Sexta. Antes de hablar con Kurosaki no había pensado… no, no había querido pensar en el aire de familiaridad que le transmitía el Sexta Espada, creyendo que era todo obra de su imaginación. Ahora que había pasado más tiempo con él, y sin intentar matarlo, Ulquiorra había descubierto que su imaginación no tenía nada que ver. Esos sentimientos eran reales.

_En vez de observar las estrellas desde el tejado donde solían sentarse, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra yacían sobre el césped de una colina. Esa actividad ya se había convertido en una costumbre para ellos, así como hablar de nada en concreto y de todo lo que les venía a la mente. _

_Gracias a esas conversaciones, Ulquiorra descubrió lo que Grimmjow acostumbraba a hacer en su tiempo libre, cómo eran sus compañeros, cómo llegó a ser Espada… Ulquiorra aprendió mucho más sobre Hollows y arrancar a través de Grimmjow que en la Sociedad de Almas. Y puesto que Grimmjow se había perdido más de un año de la vida del otro en la Sociedad de Almas, hizo que Ulquiorra le contara su vida allí. Desde el momento en que renaciera. A veces sus encuentros no constaban de conversaciones, sino de silencio. Sin embargo, no era un silencio incómodo. _

_Habiendo completado recientemente una misión agotadora, Ulquiorra se estaba quedando dormido con la cabeza inclinándose hacia un lado. Dormir en el suelo duro no parecía algo muy cómodo. _

"_Pequeño bastardo…" _

"_C-cállate…" masculló Ulquiorra, "Estoy exhausto…" _

"_No me digas." Grimmjow puso los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que atraía al otro hacia sí. _

"_Eh, ¿qué estás…?" _

"_Calla y duerme, Ulquiorra. Te despertaré más tarde." _

_Y __así __fue; __Ulquiorra, __agotado, __fue __incapaz __de __presentar __queja __alguna, __así __que __se __quedó __donde __estaba __y __no __dijo __nada. __Y __Grimmjow, __con __un __brazo __alrededor __del __cuerpo __del __otro, __dejó __que __el __shinigami __descansara __sobre __su __pecho __mientras __dormía __bajo __las __estrellas._

Aunque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, Ulquiorra nunca le preguntó qué clase de relación habían mantenido antes, ni Grimmjow pareció querer hablar de ello. Y eso sólo hacía que Ulquiorra pusiera en duda su último recuerdo sobre ellos.

¿De veras se trataba de un recuerdo o era sólo su imaginación?

No… no podía tratarse de su imaginación, ¿verdad?

No, no podía ser.

Ulquiorra estaba seguro de ello. De lo contrario, Grimmjow no habría llegado tan lejos sólo para encontrarlo de nuevo. Para conseguir que Ulquiorra lo recordara.

Grimmjow…

El simple hecho de pensar en él hacía que su rostro se calentara.

Ulquiorra se preguntó que estaría haciendo el Sexta en ese momento. ¿Estaría despierto? Si así era, ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿Entrenar? ¿Comer? ¿Llevar a cabo las tareas que su líder le había encomendado? ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Estaría pensando en…?

Alguien llamó a su puerta.

_No, __ahora __no__…_ Ulquiorra enterró el rostro en la almohada. _Aún __no __quiero __levantarme__…_

"¡Capitán Cifer!" dijo una voz que Ulquiorra conocía muy bien. "Abra, por favor."

_Momo __Hinamori_.

"Hn…" Ulquiorra se sentó a regañadientes, bostezando. Cogió su bata, se la puso y fue a abrir la puerta. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello en un intento de estar presentable. _Espero__que__sea__importante__…_ Si Hinamori había ido simplemente para charlar con él, no tendría más remedio que obligarla a irse de buenos modos.

"¿Sí, Hinamori?" Ulquiorra abrió la puerta, revelando a su teniente. "¿Qué ocu...?"

La expresión seria de su rostro hizo que la pequeña sonrisa de Ulquiorra se desvaneciera un poco.

"¿Hinamori…?"

"El capitán Yamamoto ha convocado una reunión."

* * *

Una reunión.

Eso era todo lo que el capitán Yamamoto quería. Simplemente quería hacer una reunión sobre los movimientos de los arrancar.

Era una reunión como cualquier otra, y sin embargo, Ulquiorra no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento. Quizás se debía a que era la primera reunión desde que hiciera las paces con Grimmjow. Desde que se amistara con el enemigo.

_Sí, __debe __ser __eso_, se dijo Ulquiorra.

Saber que estaba "traicionando" la Sociedad de Almas, aun sin haberle revelado ningún secreto de los 13 Escuadrones de Protección a Grimmjow, le carcomía la conciencia. Tanto si pasaba tiempo con Grimmjow como si no, el conocimiento lo molestaba. Al principio había tenido muy presente ese persistente pensamiento, pero con el paso del tiempo se había ido desvaneciendo hasta casi desaparecer.

Y ahora había regresado, más claro y contundente que nunca.

Ulquiorra se esforzó al máximo por mantener fija su máscara de estoicismo cuando el capitán Yamamoto comentó el incremento de los ataques de los arrancar. Ulquiorra vio que todos los capitanes y tenientes sentados alrededor de la mesa lucían expresiones de seriedad. El aire era casi asfixiante. Y empeoró aún más cuando el capitán Yamamoto dijo que debían "matar todo arrancar a la vista".

Una frase común en las reuniones desde el inicio de la guerra, pero ahora tuvo un efecto distinto en Ulquiorra.

En vez de animarlo a hacer eso, matar cualquier arrancar que se cruzara en su camino, sólo le provocó una sensación opresiva en la boca del estómago.

_El silencio era casi ensordecedor una vez todos estuvieron en la sala de reuniones. Así que cuando el capitán Yamamoto removió los papeles del último informe que había recibido, el sonido les llegó alto y claro. Ulquiorra se removió en su asiento, algo nervioso y con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente. Cuando el capitán Yamamoto tuvo todos los papeles ordenados, la reunión dio comienzo. _

_Todas y cada una de las palabras que abandonaban los labios de Yamamoto golpeaban a Ulquiorra con fuerza. _

"_Como todos sabéis, el número de arrancar se ha elevado últimamente." _

_Lo golpeaban, haciéndolo polvo. _

"_Debido al aumento de su número, los shinigamis que enviamos al Mundo Real están teniendo problemas en controlar la situación. Ha habido algunas bajas… tanto entre shinigamis como entre humanos." _

_Diciéndole que él, Ulquiorra Cifer, era un traidor. _

"_A causa de esto, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el enemigo tiene planeado algo importante. El enemigo atacará pronto. Necesitamos estar preparados." _

_A Ulquiorra le resultaba complicado mantener la compostura mientras el capitán hablaba. Cada vez que alguien lo miraba, sentía que su corazón se helaba, temeroso de que quizás, y sólo quizás, hubiesen descubierto su secreto por el simple hecho de mirarlo. Aunque su comportamiento pareciera tranquilo, en modo alguno reflejaba eso lo que sentía en su interior. Porque, por dentro, su mente bullía, su corazón latía velozmente y sus emociones estaban en conflicto. _

"_Y que los shinigamis que hemos enviado al Mundo Real no son lo bastante fuertes para enfrentarse a estos nuevos arrancar." _

_Sintiendo una mirada clavada en él, Ulquiorra miró hacia su lado y vio que Hinamori lo observaba con expresión preocupada. Sin decirle una sola palabra, dirigió de nuevo su atención al capitán Yamamoto. _

"_Incluso con Ulquiorra Cifer presentándose voluntario para ayudar en el Mundo Real, no es suficiente." _

_¿Tan fácil era de leer? _

"_Así que ésta es mi orden para vosotros." _

_Todos los presentes, incluyendo Ulquiorra, se tensaron visiblemente. _

"_Matad __todos __los __arrancar __a __la __vista.__"_

Incluso mientras salían de la sala de reuniones, esas palabras no dejaban de repetirse en su mente.

Y, junto con esas palabras, un rostro que volvía a conocer muy bien.

"¿Capitán Cifer?" dijo Hinamori tímidamente, "¿Se encuentra bien? Está bastante pálido… más de lo normal."

"¿Hm?" dijo Ulquiorra sin mirarla siquiera, "Oh, estoy perfectamente bien. No te preocupes por mí…"

Oía a los demás capitanes y tenientes hablando entre ellos a su alrededor. Hablando sobre cómo iban a matar a todos los arrancar que encontraran. Ulquiorra los ignoró de inmediato y se alejó del gentío, incapaz de escuchar una sola palabra más. Hizo caso omiso de las miradas que le dirigieron. Supuso que, ya que sabían su secreto, habrían esperado alguna reacción de él. Que estuviera afectado de algún modo.

Pero Ulquiorra mantuvo su estoica máscara. Hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista.

Cuando salió al exterior, donde apenas había gente, se agarró la pechera de la chaqueta, justo encima de su corazón. Sintió cómo latía, casi dolorosamente, bajo su piel.

_Grimmjow__…_

* * *

Imágenes.

Ulquiorra apretó una mano contra su frente, respirando con dificultad.

Imágenes de Grimmjow tirado en el suelo, con su sangre manando de varias heridas y extendiéndose por el suelo. Imágenes de Grimmjow mirándolo sin vida, con los ojos apagados, sin luz. Imágenes de Grimmjow siendo despedazado, rápidamente, sin piedad y sin dudar un instante; exactamente como Ulquiorra había pretendido acabar con su vida. Ésas y muchas más eran las imágenes que poblaban la mente de Ulquiorra Cifer.

¿Qué ocurriría si Grimmjow se encontrara con alguien como Byakuya Kuchiki?

Ese hombre lo mataría sin pensarlo dos veces.

¿O quizás Kenpachi Zaraki?

Sabiendo lo sangriento que era Kenpachi, probablemente alargaría la lucha si hallara en Grimmjow un oponente interesante. La idea de Kenpachi disfrutando y adorando cada corte que hiciera y que llevaría a Grimmjow más cerca de su muerte hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

Sabía que Grimmjow era un buen luchador, pero los capitanes de los 13 Escuadrones de Protección estaban ahora a otro nivel.

Grimmjow… si se encontrara con uno de ellos, entonces…

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos con fuerza, forzando las imágenes a desvanecerse.

_Grimmjow, __¿dónde __estás?_

A pesar de que la reunión había acabado hacía unas horas, y que aún no habían enviado a ningún capitán ni teniente al Mundo Real, Ulquiorra estaba inquieto.

_¿Y si alguno decidiera ir al Mundo Real antes de lo previsto? _

_¿Y si alguno se encontrara con Grimmjow estando allí? _

_A __Grimmjow __le __gusta __ir __al __Mundo __Real __de __vez __en __cuando._

Podría ser que Grimmjow estuviera allí en ese momento, observando las estrellas sobre aquel tejado – _francamente, __Grimmjow, __ahora __no __es __momento; __¿dónde __tienes __el __sentido __común?_ – antes de que…

"¿Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra alzó la cabeza de pronto.

Allí, a pocos metros de él, estaba Grimmjow, que lo miraba con curiosidad. Había ido a encontrarse con Ulquiorra en la cabaña, justo como había prometido la noche anterior que haría. Ulquiorra había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había oído la puerta abriéndose, ni tampoco los pasos de Grimmjow acercándose. La expresión de curiosidad del Sexta Espada se transformó en una de preocupación mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

"Oi, Ulqui…"

"¡Grimmjow!"

Antes de que Grimmjow se diera cuenta, una pequeña figura borrosa blanca y negra lo arrolló, casi haciéndolo caer.

"¡Eh, oye!" dijo Grimmjow, intentando mantener el equilibrio. Un par de delgados brazos pálidos se enroscaron alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo con fuerza. "¡Cálmate, Ulqui!"

En vez de responder, el propietario de dichos brazos, que ahora tenía el rostro hundido en el pecho de Grimmjow, lo apretó con más fuerza.

"Oi…" Nunca, desde que hicieran las paces, había Ulquiorra iniciado un abrazo. Grimmjow bajó la mirada hacia los sedosos mechones negros que cubrían la cabeza del otro, inseguro de cómo reaccionar. Se preguntó que le estaría pasando por la cabeza. ¿Por qué de repente Ulquiorra hacía eso…? Inseguro de qué hacer, Grimmjow alzó una mano y le dio unos golpecitos cautelosos en la cabeza. "Eh… ¿qué pasa…?"

Continuó sin obtener respuesta. Pero notaba que el cuerpo de Ulquiorra temblaba levemente.

"Ulquiorra…"

Nada.

"Eh..." Grimmjow devolvió el abrazo, envolviendo con los brazos esa esbelta figura que conocía desde hacía años, atrayendo al otro hacia sí.

* * *

Era tenue, pero el Primera Espada podía sentir el reiatsu de su compañero.

"De todos los sitios a los que ese bastardo podía ir, ¿tenía que escoger éste?" gruñó Starrk mientras apartaba una rama baja que le tapaba la vista.

Puesto que Aizen le había ordenado que vigilara a Grimmjow si éste lo volvía a desobedecer, Starrk estaba haciendo precisamente eso. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Grimmjow no estaba en el Mundo Real, se dirigió al siguiente lugar que se le ocurrió: la Sociedad de Almas. Obviamente, en cuanto llegó allí, notó el reiatsu del otro. Era muy débil, así que el Sexta debía estar intentando ocultarlo.

"Qué problemático…" suspiró Starrk. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir abandonando su cama para vigilar a su camarada? Era tan aburrido… Soltó la rama sin pensar y ésta lo golpeó de pleno en la cara. "¡Mierda!"

Starrk se frotó la nariz. Notó las lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos. "Ay… No debería haber hecho eso… En serio que no debería haberlo hecho…"

Starrk iba a arrancar la rama del árbol para pisotearla como venganza pero se detuvo, viendo algo más digno de su atención.

Una cabaña.

Y de ella provenían dos reiatsus ocultados. Estaba seguro de que uno era el de Grimmjow, y el otro le resultaba familiar, pero no conseguía discernir a quién pertenecía.

Curioso, Starrk usó su sonido para cercarse a la cabaña y se paró delante de una ventana. Miró al interior. Estaba un poco oscuro, pero pudo distinguir las dos figuras que allí había. La más alta, Grimmjow, estaba ante un hombre pálido y esbelto vestido con un uniforme de shinigami. ¿Quién era ése…? Starrk achinó los ojos, intentando averiguar su identidad. Pero era difícil de ver, puesto que el hombre tenía la cabeza gacha...

_Espera__…_

El hombre alzó la cabeza para mirar a Grimmjow.

_¿...__Ulquiorra?_

* * *

"Esto... esto va en serio..." dijo Ulquiorra en voz baja.

Grimmjow enarcó una ceja. Aunque Ulquiorra no había dicho gran cosa, imaginaba que algo malo ocurría. Había conocido a Ulquiorra el tiempo suficiente como para saber lo que el hombre sentía sin necesidad de que se lo dijera. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Ahora… ahora en la reunión… el capitán Yamamoto… ha… ha…"

Ulquiorra se aferró al uniforme de Grimmjow, incapaz de continuar.

"Oi… Ulqui…"

* * *

Starrk no podía creerlo.

Ulquiorra estaba vivo.

El antiguo Cuarta Espada estaba vivo.

* * *

"¿Es que no lo entiendes...?"

Ulquiorra estaba frustrado. Le había contado a Grimmjow todo lo ocurrido. Así que… ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación? ¡Ese idiota…! Su cuerpo temblaba de frustración. Se aferró a la espalda del uniforme de Grimmjow, apretando los dientes e intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. De momento, ese plan no parecía estar funcionando.

"¿Por qué eres tan estúpido…?"

Ulquiorra quería golpearlo. Patearlo. Lo que fuera. Simplemente para dar rienda suelta a sus emociones. Grimmjow ni siquiera había hablado después de lo que le había explicado sobre la reunión. Se había quedado ahí de pie, mirándolo y acariciándole el pelo. ¿Por qué no lo entendía? ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? ¿Tan espeso era el hombre? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que su vida estaba en peligro? De que… de que…

"Idiota…" dijo Ulquiorra, alzando un poco la voz, "Pedazo de…"

"Ulquiorra…"

_¿Por __qué __no __lo __comprendes?_

"No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Grimmjow, tú…"

Notó que Grimmjow le ponía los dedos bajo la barbilla, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza y mirarlo.

_No __lo __entiendes._

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Ulquiorra le lanzó una mala mirada. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. No podía creerlo. Estaba llorando. Llorando por alguien a quien apenas conocía... no, por alguien a quien conocía… no, conocía a Grimmjow, simplemente… ya no sabía nada. "¿Por qué no me escuchas, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez? Al menos tómatelo en serio…"

Unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, silenciándolo.

"¡…!"

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, incapaz de creer lo que Grimmjow estaba haciendo. Se puso rígido y no se movió ni siquiera cuando el arrancar le secó las lágrimas que acababa de derramar.

Cuando Grimmjow al fin se apartó, apoyó la frente contra la de Ulquiorra, respirando suavemente. Entonces presionó sus labios contra la frente del otro, cerró los ojos y apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza del shinigami.

"Lo sé, Ulqui, lo sé…" murmuró Grimmjow mientras acariciaba esos mechones oscuros.

Ulquiorra volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Entre ambos cayó un silencio agradable.

* * *

_Grimmjow..._ Starrk sacudió la cabeza, suspirando.

Se apartó de la ventana. Era hora de informar a Aizen.

_Esto __no __va __a __gustarle __a __Aizen-sama._


	11. Advertencia

**NdT:** FanFiction sigue insistiendo en juntarme las palabras de algunos párrafos, así que avisadme si he pasado por alto algún trozo.

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que Grimmjow viera a Ulquiorra. Desde esa reunión que el shinigami había tenido con un tal capitán Yamamoto, Ulquiorra no paraba de ser enviado a misiones. Si quedaban para verse, sus encuentros sólo duraban un rato antes de que Ulquiorra tuviera que irse a causa de sus obligaciones o porque necesitara descansar. Bueno, Grimmjow suponía que era mejor así, ya que quedar con Ulquiorra ya era arriesgado de por sí. Lo mejor sería no verle, pero el caso era que…

_Lágrimas silenciosas recorrían el rostro de Ulquiorra mientras le lanzaba una mirada cargada de ira, frustrado por la falta de preocupación que mostraba Grimmjow por sí mismo. _

"_¿Por qué no me escuchas, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez? Al menos tómatelo en serio…" _

_Grimmjow __se __inclinó __y __posó __sus __labios __sobre __los __de __Ulquiorra, __silenciándolo._

El caso era que no podía hacerlo. Ni tampoco Ulquiorra. Ninguno de los dos podía.

Su falta de reacción ante las noticias sobre la reunión… No era porque no se preocupara por su propia seguridad, como Ulquiorra creía, sino que no se había mostrado sorprendido porque ya se había imaginado que algo así ocurriría. Desde el principio había sabido que se pondría en peligro si perseguía a Ulquiorra. Y lo mismo podía aplicarse a Ulquiorra. Éste sabía que relacionarse con él, Grimmjow, sería arriesgado, a pesar de que en realidad no estaban haciendo nada malo. Pero suponía que sólo había caído en la gravedad de la situación durante la reunión.

Grimmjow apoyó los brazos en el alféizar de la ventana mientras contemplaba el desierto interminable del exterior. No había ni un hollow a la vista, a excepción de una pequeña lagartija hollow.

Hm…

No era que no hubiese considerado abandonar Las Noches. Pero Ulquiorra había desechado la idea antes incluso de que la mencionara, alegando que sería demasiado peligroso, especialmente si su líder, Aizen, era tan cruel como todos lo pintaban. Grimmjow estaba bastante seguro de que, si Ulquiorra abandonara la Sociedad de Almas para unirse a su bando, Aizen le daría la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, pero qué demonios, Grimmjow preferiría morir antes que tener a Ulquiorra de vuelta y trabajando a las órdenes de Aizen. Cerró los puños con fuerza.

_Sí__… __Es __mejor __que __Ulquiorra __se __que de __en __la __Sociedad __de __Almas __y __no __que __trabaje __para __ese __maldito __bastardo,_ pensó Grimmjow sombríamente. _Mucho __mejor_.

Pero él y Ulquiorra tendrían que vérselas con esa obvia obstrucción en su… "relación", a falta de una palabra mejor, tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, visto cómo de tensas se estaban poniendo las cosas entre los habitantes de Hueco Mundo y de la Sociedad de Almas con cada día que pasaba, no iba a ser fácil. Eso era lo mejor que podían hacer de momento. Verse en secreto.

"Ahora mismo podría tirarte por la ventana de un empujón si quisiera, ¿sabes?"

Grimmjow se giró de golpe, quedándose cara a cara con el científico loco de Las Noches, Szayel Aporro Granz.

"O siempre podría atravesarte con Fornicarás."

"Granz," gruñó Grimmjow.

"No deberías bajar la guardia," Szayel sonrió, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "Si te ensartara en el lugar adecuado, tendrías una muerte instantánea." Se miró una mano enguantada con expresión aburrida. Su voz era tan empalagosa – para cubrir sus malas intenciones, pero fracasaba en el intento – que a Grimmjow le entraron ganas de rebanarle el pescuezo. "Tampoco sería una gran pérdida. Al fin y al cabo, apenas apareces por aquí. Estás tan apegado a tus recuerdos de tu difunto amante que persistes en volver a vuestros lugares favoritos…"

"Corta el rollo, Granz," le espetó Grimmjow. Szayel no era una de sus personas favoritas, precisamente. El científico era pijo, molesto, repulsivo, demasiado creído y un auténtico coñazo. Y tampoco dejaba escapar la oportunidad de soltar comentarios insidiosos o de lanzarle pullas. Era sólo cuestión de pura paciencia – pfft, como si Grimmjow tuviera mucho de eso, o un poco, para empezar – y el hecho de que Aizen lo mataría el que Grimmjow no hubiera asesinado ya a Szayel. "¿A qué coño has venido? Habla, o te atravesaré la cabeza con Pantera."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ese lenguaje," Szayel chasqueó la lengua. "Sólo he venido a informarte de que Aizen-sama a convocado una reunión con todos los Espada. Me ha ordenado que te lo diga." Szayel dejó caer la mano, así como la sonrisa que había estado luciendo. Por lo visto, se le habían pasado las ganas de jugar con Grimmjow. Los cambios de humor de ese hombre eran peores que los de una mujer – otra razón por la que Grimmjow prefería evitarlo; demasiadas complicaciones. "Será mejor que no llegues tarde. Aizen-sama ha dicho que tiene algo importante que contarnos. La reunión es en diez minutos."

_¿Cómo __va __a __ser __importante __hablar __sobre __enviar __a __alguien __al __Mundo __Real __a __buscar __más __reservas __de __té?_

Pero Grimmjow se mordió la lengua, sabiendo que Szayel no dudaría en chivarse a Aizen.

"Vale. Allí estaré."

En cuanto Szayel salió de su habitación, Grimmjow esperó unos minutos antes de dirigirse a la Sala de Reuniones – no tenía ninguna intención de ir allí con el insoportable de Granz.

Ya en la entrada vio a Starrk, que al ver a Grimmjow apartó la vista de él inmediatamente. El Primera entró en la estancia sin saludarlo ni dirigirle una mirada. Normalmente, Grimmjow habría visto esto como algo raro, puesto que Starrk solía mostrarse bastante amistoso con él, pero después de cómo lo había tratado la última vez que hablaran – y de eso hacía ya un tiempo – no se sorprendió en absoluto. Así que Grimmjow simplemente se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia, y se dirigió a su asiento, esperando la llegada de Aizen.

Todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Los Espada se aseguraban de llegar temprano a las reuniones, ya que no querían arriesgarse a enfurecer a Aizen – todos sabían que hacer algo que no le gustara al hombre podía traer graves consecuencias. Incluso en el asiento situado ante él, el que había sido de Ulquiorra, se sentaba un arrancar rubio que Aizen había elegido recientemente como el nuevo Cuarta Espada. Grimmjow no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba, ni le importaba. No necesitaba conocer al nuevo Cuarta para saber que no podía compararse a Ulquiorra. Aizen había llenado el lugar día tras día con tantos arrancar que simplemente ni se molestaba en recordarlos.

Grimmjow apenas les había echado un vistazo a sus compañeros cuando un hombre moreno entró en la habitación. Tras Aizen iban sus dos subordinados, Tousen e Ichimaru. La Sala de Reuniones, que había estado llena con la charla de los Espada, se sumió en el silencio.

Todos los ojos estaban clavados en Aizen Sousuke mientras el hombre se dirigía a su asiento a la cabecera de la mesa.

"Bienvenidos," dijo Aizen con esa sonrisa tan suya. Una sonrisa que Grimmjow había odiado desde la primera vez que la viera. "Gracias por venir. Debéis estar preguntándoos por qué os he llamado, ¿verdad?"

Hubo asintimientos de los asistentes.

Había tres cosas de las que Aizen solía hablar en las reuniones. Hablaba sobre la guerra, sobre su dominancia del mundo o sobre la escasez de sus reservas de té. Si Aizen hablaba de las dos últimas, Grimmjow se preparaba para aburrirse como una ostra. Sin embargo, si iba a hablar sobre la guerra…

"Bien, estoy aquí para hablar de la guerra." Sus ojos marrones inspeccionaron los rostros de los presentes, asegurándose de que todos le prestaban atención. Todos tenían la vista fija en él excepto el Primera. Coyote Starrk tenía los ojos clavados en la mesa, incapaz de mirar a Aizen, Grimmjow ni a ningún otro a los ojos. Aizen suponía que un comportamiento así era de esperar. Sin duda la culpa lo consumía. Pero aunque no se atreviera a mirarlo, Aizen estaba seguro de que lo estaba escuchando. Entonces la mirada de Aizen pasó al Sexta Espada, donde permaneció algo más de lo necesario como para ver si sus palabras surtían algún efecto en él. La expresión de Grimmjow no cambió, así que siguió hablando. "Como ya sabéis, he estado incrementando nuestras filas, cada arrancar más fuerte que el anterior, para después enviarlos al Mundo Real."

Hubo más gestos de aprobación.

"Pero, uno a uno, vuestros hermanos y hermanas son asesinados por esos shinigami." Ichimaru y Tousen lo flanqueaban por ambos lados como si fueran guardaespaldas. Aunque cómo un ciego podía ser de utilidad como guardaespaldas escapaba el entendimiento de los Espada – aunque eran lo bastante listos como para mantener la boca cerrada al respecto. Aizen cogió una cucharilla, echó un poco de azúcar de un recipiente a la taza de té que un arrancar de poco rango había colocado ante él. Continuó hablando entonces, llenando la Sala de Reuniones con su tranquila voz, "Bien, he recibido información útil sobre la Sociedad de Almas de una fuente fiable."

Silencio. Nadie se atrevió a hablar aún. No hasta que Aizen acabara su discurso. Pero vio un brillo de interés en sus ojos mientras esperaban con atención sus siguientes palabras, esperanzados con la posibilidad de poder hacer _algo_ por fin.

"Me han llegado noticias de que los shinigami han considerado que la situación es lo bastante seria como para que los capitanes de los 13 Escuadrones de Protección se pongan en marcha. El capitán Yamamoto ha establecido un programa de turnos para proteger Karakura."

Grimmjow se tensó visiblemente ante esto.

"Así que he decidido darles un regalo de bienvenida en forma de ataque cuando uno de los capitanes llegue a Karakura. Para que tengan un anticipo de lo que les espera."

Murmullos de entusiasmo se alzaron entre los Espada. En los más escandalosos se podía apreciar la sed de sangre.

"El capitán de la quinta división irá a Karakura dentro de dos días. He escogido a tres personas para atacar al capitán y sus subordinados. La primera es Ichimaru Gin." Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. "Él será el líder."

"Será un placer." Gin sonrió.

"Nnoitra Jiruga."

"¡Sí!" Nnoitra alzó un puño. "¡Por fin un poco de acción!"

"Y." Los labios de Aizen se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

* * *

En el momento en que Aizen anunció que él, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, iba a formar parte del equipo que debía atacar al capitán de la quinta división y sus subordinados, el tiempo pareció detenerse para él. El capitán de la quinta división. Ulquiorra era el capitán de esa división, ¿verdad? Su corazón había dejado de latir, se había mareado, el color había desaparecido de su rostro y todos los demás habían pasado a un segundo plano, dejando sólo a Grimmjow y Aizen. Grimmjow, que había mirado a Aizen con incredulidad, y Aizen, que sonrió con seguridad. La voz en su mente gritó, _¿Cómo__lo__sabe?_

Se había asegurado de llevar mucho cuidado cada vez que visitaba a Ulquiorra. Ya no iba a la Sociedad de Almas o al Mundo Real desde Las Noches. Siempre abría una Garganta en el desierto, lejos de miradas indiscretas y de las cámaras que poblaban todos los rincones de Las Noches. Incluso cuando abría las Gargantas en el desierto, primero se aseguraba de que estaba completamente solo. También se aseguraba de no estar ausente mucho tiempo. Así que no tenía ni idea de cómo demonios sabía Aizen lo de Ulquiorra.

¿Sería posible que alguien lo hubiera en alguno de sus encuentros?

Pero eso era imposible… Estaba seguro de que nunca había habido nadie cerca cuando estaba con Ulquiorra. Si así hubiera sido, lo habría notado.

_Cuando Aizen vio el cambio en la expresión de Grimmjow, aunque fue leve debido a sus esfuerzos por mantener la calma y no delatarse, el shinigami dejó la taza sobre la mesa. _

"_¿Ocurre algo, Grimmjow?" preguntó, fingiendo preocupación. _

_Grimmjow tensó los puños, en absoluto engañado por esa fachada. _

"_No, __Aizen-sama,__" __respondió __Grimmjow __entre __dientes. __"__Continúe. __Quiero __participar __en __esto.__"_

Grimmjow no _necesitaba_ ninguna prueba para saber que Aizen conocía su pequeño secreto. Era imposible que todo esto fuera una coincidencia. Llevaba tiempo de sobras al servicio de Aizen Sousuke para saberlo. Eso, y el modo en que Aizen le había sonreído al anunciar su nombre.

_¡Mierda!_

Estampó un puño contra la pared de su cuarto, atravesándola, sin importarle que probablemente lo reñirían después por ello.

_Estúpido, __estúpido__…_ Después de decirle a Aizen que continuara, el hombre había procedido a entrar en detalles sobre lo que tenían que hacer durante los próximos dos días, actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Y durante todo el proceso, Grimmjow había tenido que actuar con normalidad. Había tenido que _actuar_ como si la vida del capitán le importara una mierda, como si la idea de matar a ese bastardo lo complaciera, como si lo ansiara, incluso.

Con la respiración agitada, Grimmjow retrajo la mano antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

* * *

"¿Te has divertido provocando a nuestro Sexta, Sousuke?" preguntó Ichimaru con tono juguetón mientras se alejaban de la Sala de Reuniones.

"¿Hm? No sé de qué estás hablando," respondió Aizen tranquilamente. "Recuerda mantener a Grimmjow ocupado hasta el ataque, ¿quieres?"

"Claro, claro…"

"Oh, y, Gin." Aizen se detuvo al llegar a su habitación.

"¿Nn?"

"Acuérdate de deshacerte de ese shinigami que capturamos. Ahora que tenemos toda la información necesaria, ya no nos es útil."

"En otras palabras, quieres…"

"Que lo mates," terminó el otro con calma, sin pensar siquiera en el shinigami ensangrentado, muerto de hambre y ahora prácticamente loco atado a una mesa en una de las múltiples habitaciones de Las Noches. "Después de lo que ha sufrido, para él la muerte ya no está tan lejos."

"Sí, Sousuke." Gin inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios. "Lo haré ahora mismo."

* * *

Los hombros de Grimmjow temblaban.

La próxima vez que viera a Ulquiorra…

Podría que fuera la última.

Rió amargamente.

_Mi última. _

… _Nuestra __última._

* * *

La respiración de Ulquiorra formó una neblina blanca ante su rostro al exhalar.

Hacía una noche fría en Karakura. De vez en cuando se frotaba los brazos para mantenerse caliente, aunque no es que se quejara. Estaba acostumbrado al frío. Y con lo que había estado haciendo últimamente, ya poco le importaba el frío, pues su mente estaba centrada únicamente en su deber. Había visto y derramado tanta sangre que el frío no podía compararse a ella, así que su mente se concentraba sólo en eso – no en el frío, sino en matar.

En claro contraste con lo que hacía cuando no estaba de servicio. Adoraba todos y cada uno de esos tiernos ratos libres con Grimmjow.

Por desgracia, ahora no era uno de esos tiernos momentos que tanto apreciaba.

Ahora mismo tenía los dedos apretados alrededor del cuello de una arrancar, que presentaba un aspecto lamentable. La había atrapado mientras patrullaba la calle frente al hospital con Momo Hinamori. La arrancar era bastante taimada, llena de astucia aunque claramente mentalmente inestable, pero había conseguido herirla. La sangre manaba de las múltiples heridas de su cuerpo, todas ellas infligidas por Ulquiorra Cifer. Con cada aliento que tomaba, más sangre borboteaba de sus heridas. Ya no le quedaba mucha vida. Era algo penoso de ver, pero Ulquiorra no iba a dejarse llevar por la compasión.

Apretó la garganta de la arrancar, haciendo que se ahogara. Aunque no pareció importarle mucho, puesto que la loca sonrisa permaneció en su rostro mientras miraba a Ulquiorra con un brillo desquiciado en los ojos. Le habría atravesado el pecho con su zanpakutou de no ser porque ella se echó a reír.

"Tú…" rió; su mejilla estaba moteada de rojo. "Disfruta del poco tiempo que te queda."

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño, un tanto confuso por su comportamiento. Creyendo que simplemente estaba jugando con él, desenfundó su zanpakutou casi mecánicamente, dispuesto a hacer lo que había estado haciendo en los últimos días. Matar.

Ella alzó una mano para acariciarle una pálida mejilla. Ulquiorra ni siquiera parpadeó. "Qué lástima…"

"No me toques."

"Qué lástima, qué lástima..." repitió con voz burlona. Ignorándolo, arrastró la mano desde la mejilla hacia su cuello y pecho, y allí la dejó. "Qué lástima perder a un ejemplar tan hermoso…"

Asqueado, Ulquiorra la agarró de la muñeca cuando su mano comenzó a moverse de nuevo. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

Pero ella sólo sonrió. La sonrisa lo turbó. Menuda suerte tener que vérselas con una arrancar obviamente loca.

"Justo lo que pensaba…" masculló Ulquiorra. "Sólo intentas ganar tiempo."

"¿Ganar tiempo? No, no estoy ganando tiempo, nunca gano tiempo…" volvió a reír. "Debe ser horrible vivir sabiendo que te van a matar… A ti y al resto de shinigamis asquerosos… Oh, sí, debe de serlo…"

"¿Qué?"

"Aizen-sama va a matarte," dijo con voz cantarina.

"Eso he oído," dijo secamente.

"Va a matarte, a ti y a todos tus amigos. Se convertirá en Dios, ¿sabes…? Tiene grandes planes… Grandes planes que pronto pondrá en marcha…" Se deshizo de la presa que Ulquiorra tenía sobre su mano, agarró la pechera de su uniforme y lo estiró hacia sí. La arrancar susurró a su oído, haciéndole cosquillas con su cálido aliento, "Va a mataros. A tus amigos. A tus seres queridos. Asegúrate de disfrutar el poco tiempo que te queda, cariño." Sacó la lengua y le lamió la oreja. El contacto provocó una mueca en Ulquiorra. "La gente a la que amas… Todos tendrán una muerte dolorosa, muy dolorosa…"

La apartó de un empujón, estampándola en el suelo.

"¡Ack…!" Tosió sangre. "¡Eso no ha sido nada agradable!"

"Escoria."

Ella le escupió a la cara.

"¡Capitán Ulquiorra!" exclamó, alarmada, Hinamori, la cual había estado a su lado todo el rato.

Ulquiorra hundió su zanpakutou en el pecho de la arrancar, justo donde debería estar su corazón. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su boca se abrió formando una "O", pues no había esperado que Ulquiorra la matara tan rápido. La ira que había inundado sus ojos momentos atrás volvió a dar paso a la locura.

"Tan hermoso…" consiguió decir entre penosos jadeos mientras su vida empezaba a desvanecerse. "Pero tan peligroso… Sí… Qué lástima…"

Ulquiorra se mantuvo en silencio, con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Cuando finalmente ella exhaló su último aliento, extendió una mano y le cerró los ojos, haciendo que pareciera dormida.

"Adiós."

El hecho de que la predicción del capitán Yamamoto hubiera sido acertada no lo sorprendió en absoluto.

* * *

Incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, Grimmjow se levantó de la cama.

"A la mierda," gruñó, abriendo la puerta de un tirón. "No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. Voy a ir a ver a Ulqui ahora mismo y…"

"Hola, Grimmy-chan," lo saludó Ichimaru Gin cuando la puerta se abrió. "He venido a pasar un rato contigo. Órdenes de Aizen-sama. Pensó que quizás te sentirías un poco solo, con eso de que Ulqui-chan está muerto y tal." Inclinó la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello plateado le cayera sobre los ojos. Sonrió. "Espero que no te importe."


	12. Prueba

Grimmjow estaba casi al límite de su paciencia.

Siempre había considerado a Ichimaru Gin particularmente molesto, pero ahora mismo se daba cuenta de que también era completamente entrometido. No sólo le había impedido ir a ver a Ulquiorra, sino que el shinigami lo seguía allí donde fuera, incluso al puto _baño_. ¡No había forma de librarse de él! Cada vez que Grimmjow se giraba, Ichimaru estaba allí con esa sonrisa espeluznante.

Cada segundo que perdía por culpa de Ichimaru los acercaba más y más al ataque planeado contra el capitán de la quinta división y sus subordinados. Cada segundo que perdía acercaba más a Grimmjow al que podía ser su último encuentro con Ulquiorra. Cada segundo que perdía… Grimmjow miró a Ichimaru de reojo. Si hubiera sido un arrancar cualquiera en vez de Ichimaru el que lo vigilara, Grimmjow ya le habría partido el cuello. Pero se trataba de Ichimaru, y Grimmjow no era lo bastante estúpido como para hacerse matar ahí mismo. Apretó los dientes, luchando contra el impulso de desenvainar a Pantera.

Si Ichimaru se marchara. Un par de horas bastarían…

En ese preciso momento, dicho shinigami estaba rodando en la cama de Grimmjow, arrancándole molestos chirridos. Y de mientras, Ichimaru iba tarareando nanas.

Grimmjow no podía _creer_ que ese hombre fuera más fuerte que él.

"Grimmy-chan," dijo Ichimaru con voz ñoña, rodando de espaldas. "Tu habitación es muy aburrida. ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?"

"No," dijo Grimmjow secamente, sin molestarse en mirar a Gin. Se mantuvo firmemente de espaldas a él.

Ichimaru hizo un puchero. "¡Qué frío eres! ¿No podrías al menos hacer ver que te alegras de verme? Vamos." Se sentó y sonrió. "¡Sonríe!"

"Demonios, no."

Ichimaru abrió los brazos. "Si no quieres sonreír, ¿qué me dices de un abrazo? Los abrazos son bonitos."

"Que te jodan."

Ichimaru se cubrió la boca con una mano. Se hizo el horrorizado. "Oh, Grimmy-chan, qué directo. Haces que me sienta cohibido," Ichimaru soltó una risita, crispando los nervios de Grimmjow. "Sólo te he pedido un abrazo, bobo. No me acostaré contigo hasta la tercera cita. O la segunda, si de veras me gustas, pero apenas te conozco…"

_Dios, si existes, dame paciencia para tolerar a este anormal._

Grimmjow ignoró la charla del hombre, sabiendo que Ichimaru sólo lo hacía para conseguir hacerlo reaccionar. Pasaron segundos… Minutos… Una hora… Dos horas. Durante ese rato, Grimmjow se sentó en su escritorio, dando golpecitos en un papel con un bolígrafo, esperando una oportunidad para salir corriendo. Ichimaru, por otro lado, no mostraba intención alguna de querer marcharse. Continuaba hablando como un autómata con un Grimmjow silencioso, sin importarle que Grimmjow no le prestara la más mínima atención. De vez en cuando Gin miraba el reloj sobre la mesita de noche, pero a parte de eso y hablar, no hacía nada más.

Grimmjow empezaba a pensar que tendría que estar con Gin hasta que la misión comenzara.

Ichimaru volvió a mirar el reloj. "Oh, ya es hora de dormir," comentó.

Grimmjow gruñó sin interés.

"Aizen-sama suele dormir a esta hora."

Otro gruñido. Grimmjow no le encontraba el sentido a esa conversación – ya sabía todo eso.

Se oyó un crujido de la cama cuando Ichimaru se movió. Grimmjow lo ignoró de todas formas, creyendo que Ichimaru probablemente iba a ponerse a rodar otra vez sobre la cama. Pero eso cambió cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a él y cuando un par de brazos se enroscaron a su alrededor desde atrás, abrazándolo. Ichimaru Gin apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Grimmjow, haciendo como si abrazar al Sexta fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

"¿Lo ves? Los abrazos no son tan malos," dijo Ichimaru, achuchándolo.

"Suéltame," gruñó Grimmjow.

"Vamos, vamos." Grimmjow prácticamente podía escuchar el regocijo en la voz de Ichimaru. "No seas tan gruñón. Además, sólo es un abrazo."

"No quiero que me des ningún abrazo."

En vez de hacer lo que le había dicho Grimmjow – pues claro, se trataba de Ichimaru Gin – Ichimaru susurró al oído del Sexta, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel con su aliento, "Oh, ¿acaso quieres algo más? Puedo dártelo fácilmente. Sólo tienes que pedirlo."

Grimmjow entrecerró los ojos ante el tono insinuante que había adquirido la voz de Ichimaru. "Ichimaru…" dijo a modo de advertencia y con el cuerpo inmóvil en el abrazo del otro.

Ichimaru, ignorándolo y riéndose, continuó, "Nah, voy a reservarte para una segunda cita." Jugueteó con su pelo azul, con la barbilla aún apoyada en el hombro de Grimmjow. "Voy a salir un rato. Quiero examinar algunas cosas. Tardaré un par de horas. Cinco, quizás. Me toca hacer guardia en la Sala de Vigilancia. Pero antes de ir allí tengo que echarle un vistazo a Aizen-sama. Eso me llevará unos diez minutos. De todos modos…" dejó que su voz se apagara antes de seguir, "Voy a juguetear con las cámaras un rato. Las que hay de aquí a la entrada estarán apagadas durante cinco minutos."

_¿Qué…?_ Grimmjow apenas podía creer lo que oía. Cerró los dedos alrededor de la tela de su hakama. ¿Qué era esto…?

"Recuerda, Aizen-sama te castigará si te pilla haciendo lo que no debes," murmuró a su oído. "O yendo a donde no debes."

Ichimaru dejó caer los brazos al incorporarse, deshaciendo el abrazo. Grimmjow, aún de espaldas al shinigami, oyó que sus pasos se alejaban de él.

"Te veré de aquí a cinco horas, ¿vale, Grimmy-chan?" dijo Ichimaru. "Y ahora, será mejor que seas un buen gatito o tendrás problemas de los gordos. Oh, y apreciaría que no mencionaras esto a nadie. Se supone que debo quedarme contigo hasta que comience la misión."

Grimmjow se giró justo a tiempo de ver a Ichimaru guiñándole un ojo, salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta. El Sexta se quedó mirando la puerta con incredulidad y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

_¿A qué demonios había venido todo eso?_

* * *

Ichimaru se alejó por el corredor con las manos metidas en las mangas.

"Que no te pillen, gatito," rió entre dientes mientras se dirigía al dormitorio de Aizen.

* * *

"De veras que no es necesario que me acompañes a casa, Hinamori," dijo Ulquiorra.

Hinamori asintió. "Lo sé. Pero no quiero que el capitán Ulquiorra esté solo. El capitán siempre está solo."

Ulquiorra apenas contuvo el suspiro que quería escapar de sus labios. "Anda ya…"

Estaban regresando tras dar su informe al capitán Yamamoto. El hombre los había hecho narrar todo lo ocurrido, sin querer perderse ningún detalle, de modo que habían tardado un rato en explicárselo. Hojas y ramitas crujían bajo sus pies a cada paso que daban por el camino iluminado por la luna que conducía a casa de Ulquiorra. Éste no le dijo nada a su teniente durante el trayecto, puesto que tenía la mente confusa pon los eventos ocurridos. Gracias a Dios, Hinamori conocía a Ulquiorra lo suficiente para saber que no debía hablar estando él así – la chica sabía que si él quería hablar, lo haría bajo sus propios términos.

"Bien, ya hemos llegado," anunció Hinamori cuando llegaron al portal de la casa.

"Sí…"

Ella se giró para mirarlo, nerviosa. "Ah... Bueno, buenas noches pues, capitán Ulquiorra," dijo, sonriendo con recato.

"Buenas noches, Hinamori," dijo Ulquiorra, apoyando una mano sobre su cabeza y haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara levemente. "Te veré mañana. Descansa un poco."

"¡S-sí, capitán!"

La mano de Ulquiorra vaciló sobre el pomo de la puerta. "Oh, y, ¿Hinamori?"

Ésta se detuvo y lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Sí, capitán?"

"Basta con que me llames 'Ulquiorra'."

Ella parpadeó, aturdida. Entonces sonrió, sonrojándose aún más. "¡De acuerdo, cap... quiero decir, Ulquiorra!"

Después de que Hinamori se fuera – prácticamente había regresado a su casa caminando con un brío característico y una alegre sonrisa en su rostro – Ulquiorra entró en su casa, se desvistió rápidamente y se duchó. Observó con expresión adusta cómo la sangre y la suciedad que le cubrían la piel se iban por el desagüe. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho la arrancar? ¿Que sus seres queridos iban a morir? Sintió una punzada en el corazón, sabiendo lo ciertas que eran esas palabras. Kurosaki, Hinamori y los demás shinigami… No dudaba que todos ellos sobrevivirían.

¿Pero y él y Grimmjow?

Tal como estaban las cosas, dudaba que fueran a sobrevivir.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo el que los descubrieran.

Sólo cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Grimmjow no sabía qué demonios pretendía Ichimaru Gin, ni tampoco sabía sus razones. Cuando el shinigami había abandonado su habitación, Grimmjow había seguido mirando la puerta en silencio, aturdido. Asió el borde de la silla en la que estaba sentado, con el corazón a cien, indeciso entre dos opciones. Parte de él quería ir a ver a Ulquiorra. Sin embargo, otra parte de él, aunque más pequeña, fue suficiente para detenerlo y hacerlo pensar. Esa parte de él le decía que podía tratarse de una trampa, que todo eso podía formar parte del plan de ese bastardo de Aizen. Especialmente siendo Gin su más allegado subordinado.

Durante esos minutos en que Grimmjow estuvo contemplando qué hacer, la habitación permaneció en inquietante silencio. Eso no le gustaba. En todo caso, sólo servía para añadir más tensión a la situación.

Si se quedaba… No podría ver a Ulquiorra hasta que se encontraran cara a cara en la batalla.

Si decidía marcharse… Podría ver a Ulquiorra una última vez como Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez antes de la batalla, donde se enfrentaría a Ulquiorra como enemigo. Pero si era una trampa, lo considerarían inmediatamente un traidor.

"Tch…" Grimmjow se frotó la sien. "Maldita sea... Esto se ha complicado demasiado."

Volvió a alzar la vista hacia la puerta y se puso de pie.

Decidió correr el riesgo.

De todos modos, en la batalla descubrirían que era un traidor – de ningún modo iba a atacar a Ulquiorra.

Una vez transcurridos los diez minutos, Grimmjow salió de su cuarto, recorrió el pasillo, comprobó las cámaras – y justo tal como Gin había dicho, éstas estaban apagadas, puesto que no vio la brillante lucecita que emitían para indicar su funcionamiento – salió de Las Noches y se dirigió a una cueva en el desierto, donde abrió una Garganta. Durante todo ese tiempo, no dejó de mirar sobre su hombro y de comprobar la existencia de otros reiatsus para ver si lo seguían. Afortunadamente, no fue así. Incluso cuando hizo una última comprobación antes de introducirse en el portal, no sintió ningún reiatsu familiar ni vio a nadie.

¿Era posible que Gin hubiera sido sincero?

Pero no podía creerlo – Ichimaru Gin seguía siendo un misterio para la mayoría de los arrancar.

Una vez comprobado que no lo seguían, no tardó mucho en hallarse en la habitación de Ulquiorra. Podía oír el sonido de la ducha. Era bastante tarde, y vio el uniforme del otro manchado de sangre en la cesta de la ropa sucia – Ulquiorra debía haber regresado de otra misión. Se dejó caer en la cama con los nervios a flor de piel. Cada ruido, por pequeño que fuera, parecía retumbar en sus oídos. Con la ventana abierta, podía oír los susurros del viento. Podía oír el sonido de la rama de un árbol cercano golpeando el cristal de la ventana cada vez que la brisa la zarandeaba. Podía oír el sonido del agua, cómo cada gota salpicaba el suelo. El tictac del reloj que colgaba de la pared…

Cada segundo que pasaba lo acercaba más a su inminente lucha.

Y quizás incluso a sus muertes.

* * *

El espejo del baño estaba empañado por el vapor de la ducha. Nubes blancas flotaron fuera del baño cuando Ulquiorra abrió la puerta, tapado únicamente con una toalla enroscada en sus caderas. Se quedó boquiabierto, casi incrédulo, cuando vio a Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez sentado en su cama. Teniendo la mente inundada por las palabras de la arrancar moribunda, no había esperado encontrarse con el Sexta. Y se sorprendió aún más al ver tan seria expresión en el rostro de Grimmjow y al notar que su aura contenía un matiz de amargura – Grimmjow solía estar de mejor humor cuando se veían. Incluso el aire parecía afectado por su estado de ánimo – estaba tenso, casi al límite, con tensión y ansiedad.

"¿Grimmjow?" se descubrió diciendo, rompiendo el silencio.

Grimmjow sonrió secamente. "Eh."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Ulquiorra vio al otro levantarse y acercarse a él con pasos lentos y seguros. Su corazón, que había dado un brinco al ver a Grimmjow, ahora le pesaba. Temeroso, incluso. Se retorcía de preocupación. Algo malo ocurría. Y lo habría expresado con palabras, también, en ese mismo momento, de no ser porque Grimmjow lo tomó de las manos. Y aún así Grimmjow no dijo nada – simplemente le acarició las manos con la yema de los pulgares en círculos. El silencio los envolvió, desafiándolos a romperlo, cosa que Ulquiorra hizo.

"Grimmjow," volvió a decir.

Grimmjow soltó una risita, haciendo que Ulquiorra enarcara una ceja.

"Grimm…"

"Es muy tarde. ¿No tienes que prepararte para la misión de mañana?"

Ulquiorra parpadeó. ¿Cómo sabía…? "Espera, ¿cómo sabes tú eso?"

El corazón de Grimmjow se encogió al oír la respuesta del otro – _así que es cierto_ – pero no dijo nada al respecto, sino que interrumpió a Ulquiorra de nuevo. "Siempre has tenido tus dudas," dijo él, acompañando su voz con una risita, aunque ésta denotaba que hablaba en serio. "Pero nunca me has preguntado. Sobre qué relación teníamos en el pasado."

Ulquiorra se lo quedó mirando.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Estoy en lo cierto, Ulqui?"

"Bueno, sí. Pero, Grimmjow, ¿qué ocurre? Pareces distinto..."

Esa escena parecía ser un eco de la que había tenido lugar antes de que Ulquiorra encontrara su final.

Rió otra vez. "Eso pensaba." Grimmjow le sujetó las manos con más fuerza. "Espera, quizás esto te refresque la memoria."

Y se inclinó.

Sus labios se encontraron con los de Ulquiorra en un beso.

_Cuando Grimmjow finalmente lo soltó de su abrazo, Ulquiorra alzó una mano y acunó la mejilla del Sexta. "Me tengo que ir. Esto nunca terminará si no detenemos a los shinigami." _

_Grimmjow se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo las lágrimas que intentaban brotar de sus ojos. Sabía que Ulquiorra tenía razón. Como siempre. Pero no quería admitirlo. "Ulquiorra..." Tocó ese rostro de muñeca, trazando sus contornos, tocando esa perfecta piel blanca de porcelana que tanto adoraba. Grimmjow quería grabar la imagen de Ulquiorra en su mente para siempre._

En el pasado, Ulquiorra había tenido que partir hacia la batalla. Y justo antes de que lo hiciera, Grimmjow lo había ido a ver para hablar con él por, quizás, última vez. Después de que Ulquiorra se marchara, Grimmjow también se había dirigido hacia la batalla.

Ahora, Ulquiorra iba a partir hacia la batalla en cuestión de horas. Y antes de que fuera hora de marcharse, Grimmjow había venido a verlo. Después, cuando a Ulquiorra le llegara el momento de irse, Grimmjow también se dirigiría a la batalla.

Era como si la historia se repitiera.

Qué irónico.

¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Que esta vez no iban a luchar contra un enemigo común.

No, iban a luchar el uno contra el otro.

* * *

"¡Eh, Starrky-chan!" lo saludó Ichimaru cuando se topó con el Primera en el pasillo. "¿Aún despierto? Creía que te irías a dormir en cuanto acabara la reunión."

Starrk bostezó ampliamente. "De hecho, ahora mismo iba a hacerlo."

"Oh, bien, bien, porque tienes muy mal aspecto. ¿Es eso lo que te pasa cuando no duermes unas cuantas horas?" dijo Ichimaru. No esperaba una respuesta, así que siguió hablando. "Ah, bueno. Vete a dormir. Necesitas estar bien lozano para mañana. Un gran día, sí."

"Sí..." Starrk se quedó callado.

Ichimaru le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

Starrk, que estaba ante la puerta de su habitación, le daba la espalda a Gin. El pelo le enmarcaba el rostro, que ahora lucía una expresión ilegible, con la vista clavada en el suelo, y tenía una mano metida en el bolsillo de su hakama, mientras la otra colgaba a su lado. Al cabo de poco, alzó la vista al techo.

"¿Cree que todo esto es realmente necesario?" preguntó.

"¿Hm?"

"Este plan que Aizen-sama ha trazado para comprobar la lealtad de Grimmjow," se explicó Starrk.

"Ah, eso," Ichimaru rió suavemente. "Nop. No es necesario."

Starrk lo miró. "Entonces, ¿por qué?"

Ichimaru se encogió de hombros. "Ya conoces a Aizen-sama. Le gusta jugar. Bien podría divertirse un poco cuando comience la guerra. Y Grimmy-chan y Ulqui-chan son perfectos para ello. Incluso hizo que Alvara hablase con Ulqui-chan sobre lo desesperada que es su situación, para jugar un poco con su mente y para poner la Sociedad de Almas en alerta cuando Ulqui-chan informe al capitán Yamamoto de sus palabras."

"¿Alvara?"

"Esa arrancar que Aizen-sama envió a Karakura hace un par de horas. La loca."

"Ah," dijo Starrk finalmente cayó en la cuenta. "Ésa. ¿Qué le ha pasado?"

"Muerta," respondió Gin simplemente. Ahora fue el shinigami el que bostezó. Se puso una mano ante la boca mientras bostezaba ampliamente. "Maldita sea, tengo más sueño del que creía. No puedo andar soñoliento mañana. Gran día, gran día. La cosa más importante en siglos." Agarró el hombro de un Starrk ahora apagado. "Vete a dormir, Starrky-chan. No quiero que te quedes dormido de repente cuando te necesitemos."

Starrk asintió. "Claro."

* * *

El beso. Fue tierno.

"_Grimmjow." Ulquiorra apartó un mechón de pelo azul de los ojos del arrancar. "Pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos. Tú eres parte de mí y yo soy parte de ti. Aunque algo ocurriera, nunca estaríamos realmente separados." _

Y le pareció algo tan normal.

Pero…

Ulquiorra puso las manos en el pecho de Grimmjow y lo apartó suavemente.

"Grimmjow," susurró. "Háblame. ¿Qué va mal?"

Para sorpresa de Ulquiorra, Grimmjow rió suavemente. El shinigami captó el sonido amargo de su risa. "¿Qué es lo que no va mal, hoy en día?" dijo Grimmjow. Entonces su expresión se suavizó. Parecía casi triste… Melancólica. Y cariñosa. Hizo que Ulquiorra se preocupara. "Ulquiorra..." Le acarició la mejilla.

Pero Ulquiorra no se doblegó. "Dímelo."

El Sexta sonrió levemente. "Siempre has sido así…" Soltó una risita y entonces besó a Ulquiorra debajo del lóbulo de la oreja. "Tan malditamente curioso…"

"Dime qué pasa. ¿Ha ocurrido alg…?" Pero Ulquiorra se detuvo cuando Grimmjow le susurró algo al oído.

Algo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran ligeramente.

Así que cuando Grimmjow volvió a besarlo, Ulquiorra no ofreció resistencia alguna, ni tampoco se resistió cuando Grimmjow los condujo lentamente hacia la cama.

_Ulquiorra se mordió el labio inferior. Lo cierto era que no sabía si iban a conseguir salir de ésta con vida. Grimmjow podía verlo. Sabía que lo estaba diciendo por él más que por otra cosa. Y Grimmjow se sentía agradecido por ello. "Te amo, Grimmjow. Siempre te amaré." _

Toda idea de detenerse que podría habérsele ocurrido mientras el aire se calentaba entre ellos fue apartado inmediatamente cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, conectándolos.

_Ulquiorra lo besó suavemente en los labios, cerrando los ojos ante la calidez del momento. _

"_Te amo."_

**NdA:** Cometí un error en la trama, así que he tenido que reemplazar una de las escenas de este capítulo sin cambiar toda la historia. El flashback de este capítulo es una sola escena partida en trozos, que lo sepáis.

**NdT:** Este es el último capítulo escrito, queridos lectores, así que pasará un tiempo hasta que vuelva a actualizar esta maravillosa historia. De mientras… estaré ocupada con una traducción que me han encargado en dA. Yay, primer trabajo! :D

Ah, se me olvidaba! Que tengáis una feliz Navidad y un maravilloso año nuevo ^^


End file.
